Insignificant Numbers
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: Michiru falls in love with someone who is 11 years younger than she is and happens to be female. rated for language and later on for suggestive scenes. BIG AS NOTE: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING 2 UNEXPLAINABLE YEARS TO UPDATE THIS! FORGIVE ME!
1. Chapter 1

So here's the deal. I make a new fanfic, to make up for my lack of updates on my other 2 stories. Haha. I have a valid reason though. The computer which I use for writing has been borrowed and I have not saved my docs in my flash drive, I am still waiting for the person to email me my docs, then post the next chaps. So for the mean time, here goes... nothing...

--

"Good evening." His hair danced with the wind, there was a sparkle in his eye that made him different than the rest, the flamboyance and rebelliousness of youth still resides in those green orbs. Everyone was looking at him. But he approached only one.

"Good evening... Ara, I seem to notice a lot of women staring daggers at me."

Chuckles "Well, I won't pay them any mind if I were you. Haruka Tenoh." He extends his hands to the aua haired beauty before him.

"Michiru Kaioh."

"Well, Michiru, if you don't mind, would you please grant me the honour of escorting you to that lovely garden over there?"

"Michiru? I don't remember ever telling you to be so informal." She teased the blonde. "Well the Ha-ru-ka, shall we?"

"Of course."

They were the envy of many. It is as if God hand-picked them to be together. They simply instigate jealousy and radiate beauty. Hand in hand they chatted away until they reach their destination. They sit at the bench in the gazebo, the view over looking the sea. His hand crept on top of her hand, giving it a light squeeze as if asking for some sort of confirmation from the other woman. She just gave him a smile.

"I like this... you're just... I don't know..." She was thinking of the right words to say.

"What?" He looked at her quizzically.

"To good to be true." Another one of his dashing smile flashed after her statement. The distance between them slowly fading. Until he seals the kiss.

"I don't know what you mean... I am here. With you. Everything feels so right."

"That is why, Haruka, this is too good to be true."

"Well, aren't we the pessimist Ms.Kaioh?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Maybe you're just a filandering husband, who knows." Haruka laughed at Michiru's half-meant implications.

"I most certainly am not. Look at my hand- No ring." He showed her his hands as proof but Michiru could only raise her brows.

"Well, who knows, perhaps you put it somewhere when you saw me. " Laughter was once again her intial response to Michiru's tirade of accusations.

"I think you have been hurt, one too many times, I am a hopeless romantic, and that is all. If you think that is too good to be true... let's make deal." Michiru squinted her eyes, interested in what the blonde has to say.

"After this night, we probably won't see each other, let's not ask for any way to contact each other and if we manage to bump into each other, then let's give it a try, seeing as destiny meddled." A smile crept upon the girl's face, unsure if she should agree or not. She likes the blonde. What if they never see each other again? But if it was a challenge this man wants then a challenge he shall get.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"But one last thing."

Before Michiru could react she was pulled into a tight embrace and a deep, passionate and long kiss. Haruka smirking at her. Michiru could only slap Haruka's arm.

"Ow. Just in case I don't see you again."

"Okay. No yellow papers. No internet. No nothing to find out anything about each other." Michiru reaffirmed the deal.

"Correct."

"Well, goodbye then."  
"Goodbye, Michiru. See you."

--

Michiru couldn't stop smiling the whole week. She was standing by the window of her pent house condo-unit. Her friend finally approached her when she noticed her room mate's lunacy.

"Okay Michiru, out with it. You are smiling like a fool. Who are you in love with?"

"He was so handsome Setsuna, blonde, green-eyed, really tall and sexy and smart and gentle and-"

"Wait were you dreaming when you met this man? Coz those type of men, died of extinction." Her friend said in jest.

"Oh I hope not Setsuna-chan, he was so cautious, doesn't want me to be turned off by him... but he kissed me, still it felt so... perfect."

"So what's his name?"

"Haruka Tenoh. We made a deal. If destiny allows us to meet again, then it will be start of something."

"Something what? Corny?"

"Oh hush, old woman."

"You are acting like a child. You're 30 for crying out loud Michiru!"

"So? Love is for everyone."

"Whatever. Im just gonna put these in the fridge then lets go have dinner and talk some more about your "Prince" okay?"

"Sounds good."

--

"Hey chap! What iz zup? Why are you so... happy today?"

"Beat it. You are ruining the moment Seiya!"

"Aww c'mon, won't tell me? Your bestfriend in the whole wide world?"

"You are not my bestfriend!"

The black haired boy continued to annoy Haruka by pouting and sulking in front of her.

"Fine! I like this girl!" Seiya's ears popped when he heard what Haruka said, with eyes wide opened she fumbled with what words to say.

"You? The rock Haruka Tenoh? You are in love?"

"I said "LIKE" Seiya!"

"So what? You are "inlike" with the girl or something?"

"What?"

"Fine, still in denial, what's her name?"

"Michiru Kaioh."

"Oh... where'd I hear that name? hmmm..."

Haruka and Seiya's discussion was suddenly put to a halt when their professor entered the room. Armed with a ruler, he threatened every student who daresto misbehave.

"Class!! Music Class is in session, I expect you to listen, and you listen carefully! We have a guest intructor, it is a suprise... one of the most talented violinist in the country, is here to share her knowledge with you. She will be our assistant instructor this term when classical music is involved. Clear?!"

Seiya handed Haruka a note under his desk. 'I understood only about 50 of what he said.' Haruka chuckled at her friends comment, but this goes unnotice by their professor.

"Tenoh! What's so funny?!"

"I... uh..." Haruka bowed her head pretending to look for answers in her desk.

Saved. A knock on the door was heard. Shuffled steps then brief hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Alright class. This is Kaioh Michiru, she will be instructing you for the duration of this term."

Haruka's head snapped back at the mentioned name. It was indeed Michiru. They met, which means, a go signal on their deal. Michiru noticed a pair of teal eyes looking at her. She gazed at the student who so adamantly focused his gaze on her. When she discovered who they belong to she felt a pang of guilt, embarassment and disgust at herself. 'Haruka is a student?'

"Excuse me professor, I just... have to go... to... uh... the restroom." She exited the room as quickly as she entered it.

The professor noticed Haruka raising her hands in the air. "What do you want Tenoh?!" He asked annoyed.

"Hall pass!" Haruka smiled at him.

--

Haruka ran everywhere, trying to look for her damsell who looks to be in distress. Finally she found her. Sniffling behind the benches near the music hall.

"Michiru?" Michiru looked at her with hate.

"What?!"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"How old are you?!" Haruka's look was purely of bafflement.

"I'm turning 19... why?" Michiru's eyes showed disappointment and horror.

"My God, 19, this can't be happening! I knew you were too good to be true!" She poointed accusing fingers at Haruka, the blonde still not catching up with Michiru's sudden tantrums.

"Okay? So?"

"I am 30! 30! Do you understand?"

"Yes... so? I still like you..." Michiru nodded her head sideways, frustration building up inside her.

"... do I need to know anything else?" She asked hoping that this would be the last hurdle..

"I...uhmm... Im a girl?" She smiled at Michiru making sure she was as cute as possible. Michiru just rolled her yes.

"Lesbian-cradle-snatcher..." She muttered but it was barely audible. "Look, Haruka, you are too young... and you... I just can't do this. You know."

"But we made a deal. I did not do anything to search for you... you just showed up and we finally meet... don't you think that is still destiny meddling."

"We will have society meddling with us as well, when the time comes."

"Michiru..."

"Kaioh-san." She corrected.

"Michiru... listen, I know this is hard but I don't care how old you are... I have never felt-"

"Listen! I don't want to get involved with a kid!"

"I am not a kid! I Love-"

Before Haruka could finish her sentence, Michiru walked out on her and returned to the room she happens to share with 50 students plus Haruka. The tall blonde was left there with a broken heart. The first person she fell in love with - rejected her. She usually does all the rejecting but this time it was her turn. Haruka returned to class, making sure she entered after Michiru had left. Seiya noticing the oh so familiar frown on her face, accompanied her home. They drank til they fall asleep. Not a word exchanged between the two friends. Seiya knows this is just how Haruka is and he will be the only one this world who would ever understand her eccentric friend.

On the other side of town, Aqua locks lay as restless as the person below the sheets. She kept on twisting form side to side. Hugging her pillow. Throwing her pillow. Covering her face with the pillow to block all noise coming from her own head.

'Haruka Tenoh... God get out of my head! He- wait he is not even a he... She's a child!' That night Michiru was not able to sleep. The only person who treated her right, was so wrong for her. But still, she can't stop thinking of the blonde.

"Shit!" Was her muffled scream on the pillow, the last effort she made to erase the blonde's effect on her. But to no avail.

--

There you go people. Yes, Michiru is 11 years older than Haruka. Sorry! Hahaha. Peace 3


	2. Chapter 2

'Haruka Tenoh... God get out of my head! He- wait he is not even a he... She's a child!' That night Michiru was not able to sleep. The only person who treated her right, was so wrong for her. But still, she can't stop thinking of the blonde.

"Shit!" Was her muffled scream on the pillow, the last effort she made to erase the blonde's effect on her. But to no avail.

--

Six hours into their self-torture, morning arose to a not so melodic tune. Michiru dragged her feet out of her room. Trying to block all thoughts, any thought that would lead to her forbidden love for Haruka. Due to her lack of focus on anything else, her friend, Setsuna, noticed her zmbie-like state as she maneuvered from their kitchen to their dining table. She closed the door to her room and slowly approached the Aqua-haired fretful friend.

"Oi Michiru... what seems to be the problem?" She nudged her friend into sharing-mode.

"I... Setsuna... Haruka is a girl." Setsuan furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Michiru's statement, but then a small smile crept on her face.

"So? I mean, you were into girls once." Michiru frowned at her remark.

"I know, but she is... 19 years old." Setsuna's mouth formed the biggest 'o' shape Michiru encountered plus the bewilderment in her bestfriend's eyes did not make her feel any better about the situation. "And I will be instructing the class she is in for 5 months." She adds.

"Oh wow, uhm Michiru... I, well... 19? Well 18 is the legal age... so... uhm... How did you two meet anyways?" Michiru gave another exasperated sigh.

"At a charity event. She was the hired pianist. A lot of women were drooling over her. Regardless of their age. I just sat in one corner. Watching."

--

_Flashback_

_#Rhapsody in a tune of Paganini_

_I eyed the owner of those wonderful hands, to play at such a skill means that this person is as inlove with music as I am. Clearly nobody sees that. They only see 'his' Golden hair, green eyes, and how he fills up his dashing tux.When He finished this piece, he gave no introduction to the next one 'he' is playing... _

_#Nocturne  
_

_Devoid of any notion that he is in front of an audience. It looks as if, it was just him and the piano- in his world. Girls were hoping he would open his eyes and just look them in the eye, female desire was focused on only one subject, Male envy was also visible but he was not willing to participate in such miniscule activities. He just wanted to play some music. Finally the set ends. He stands up bows and exits the stage. The Hive, waited their honey near the side where the blonde would exit. He just walked past them, uninterested and unfazed by the offers he got from obssessees. There he walked in s straight path and that path led to me. With a smile on his face he approached me._

_"Good evening."_

--

"uhuh... you are still interested Michiru." Was Setsuna's conclusion. Michiru's frown only deepened.

"I know. But Sets, come on, I cannot." Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Since when did you let something as trivial as age cloud your judgement?" Michiru blinked a few times before laughing.

"Since when did maturity reach you?" Setsuna laughed at her friend's remark.

"Well.. sometimes, I have make you realize a lot of things..."

"You did Setsuna. I can't be with her." This time it was Setsuna's turn to sigh. Although she disagrees with Micihru's decision, she did not push the subject.

--

Seiya lay sprawled on the floor. Wasted and drunk he cuddled close to his bestfriend who was equally as drunk and wasted. Haruka shifted her position, Seiya is now hugging her from behind with his head resting in Haruka's back.

"Usagi-chan..." He mumbles in his sleep. Loud enough to wake up the person he is holding.

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting her sight to the morning light. Realizing that there is some one there beside her, she turned around. Seiya was ocukering up his lips for a kiss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

She stood up immediately and kicked Seiya in the mid-section, The dark-haired boy only grunted and continued drooling on the floor.

"Usagi-chan..."

"Damn it Seiya!" She cursed under her breath.

Walking away she opened the door to her balcony. To her secret smoking alcove. She opened the flip-top box of her Sobraine's, placed a cigarette on her lips and lighted it. Smoking always calms her down, she swore to quit the habit when she finds it unnecessary to lean on it for relaxation purposes.

"Good morning Haru- hey! Why are you smoking?!"

"Shh... Seiya! Tone it down!"

"I... uh... can I have one?"

"Sure." She handed him the box. He opened it like a ciggy-virgin.

"Wow. Different colors." Haruka could only sigh at his ignorance.

"Just light one already."

And so they spent two hours of their morning smoking and exchanging stories about what haunts them the most currently. Seiya was all tears abo0ut losing his love to an upper-class man.

"She is now dating Taiki! Taiki Haru-chan! How am I going to compete with him? Huh? Only you can do that without even doing anything. Girls like you, even if you are a girl! Me! I get all the wrong attention!"

"Hush now child. Seiya, you just have to confident. A lot of girls you don't like like you, but for some odd reason, when it comes to the girl you like- you drain yourself of your charms and end up, most of the time, the dim-wit."

"That's a little harsh don't you think Haru-chan? What about you and Kaioh?" Haruka paused.

"Well... she... hates me."

"What? Why?"

"She said she's 30 and I'm 19... its not gonna happen."

"Huh? Man, that would be so awkward later in music class... anywho, you're number one fangirl is back. Fresh from the U.S. of A."

"What?! So I have to think about two things during that class?!" She gritted her teeth clenched her fists in frustration. Seiya could only give her a pat on the back, fully understanding what is going through the blonde's head.

"Yeah, Im gonna lose my seat next to you... Ayane would kick my ass if I don't give it up. Gomen ne Haru-chan? In advance"

"I know... sigh this is going to be a long day."

Seiya could only nod at his friend's misfortune. So they decided to light another cigarette before taking a bath, and get ready for school. They leave Haruka's mansion and with the new information she just got from Seiya, decided to take the Bullet-proof van instead of the convertible, in which Ayane could easily spot her.

"Get in." Haruka ordered her confused friend.

"This is the car we're using?" He questioned her friend's choice.

"yes. Ayane's in town. We need it."

"Oh! You are brilliant!'

And so they ride to school in their camouflaged car. They went to the back parking near the school. Making sure they were not followed. Class was in session and still no sign of Ayane, they gave each other high fives for the comfort of not having the said girl around. Haruka's glee, however, was short lived. Music Class is now in session.

"So... you okay Haru-chan?" Seiya looked at her friend, whose head was buried between her arms.

"Yeah... in time." They heard the door open. A familiar woman with aqua hair greeted them. Michiru did not lay eyes on Haruka, nor did she recognize her presence. She simply did what she came here to do- Instruct talented musicians.

"Good Afternoon class... today we will be tackling-" The door burst open. Haruka and Seiya looked at each other in horror. Seiya quickly gathered his things and moved at the back seat of the class.

"HARUKA! I missed you!" She threw herself at the blonde wihtout even bothering to look at the person standing in front of the class.

"Ayane! Get off me!" There was nothing Haruka could do, Ayane once again, claimed the blonde with a kiss.

"Now, now, no one bothered you while I was away right? I think I made it clear that you were OFF LIMITS?"

The purple-haired diva eyed the class looking for guilt in her classmate's eyes, but the female population simply avoided eye contact with her. Satisfied with the fear in the class' eyes, she sat next to Haruka clinging to her arms.

"Excuse me. Class is in session. What's your name?"

Ayane rolled her eyes. "Ayane Tsuji, daughter of Hatsuhiro Tsuji and Saori Oikawa, owner of TSUJI Transport and Mink Music. Anything else?"

Michiru looked at the obnoxious girl then back at Haruka's pleading eyes. 'Michiru, don't say a word...' Haruka was hoping that she could reach Michiru mentally but she could not.

"Yes. did your parents forget to teach you about propriety?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Ayane-san!" Haruka held the other girl's hand, Michiru's eyes now focused on how Haruka grasped the other girl's hand.

"Ayane-san, she is Kaioh Michiru, one of the best musicians in Japan, she will be instructing us."

"I don't need the introduction Tenoh-san." She blurted out.

"She's right my Haru, she does not need to be introduced..." As if to aggrevate Michiru more, Ayane sat on Haruka's lap, grabbed the blonde strands at the back of her head and french-kissed her. Haruka froze unable to respond to another one of Ayane's invasive acts.

"Go out! out! Go out Tsuji! I will not have you direspecting me and parading your perversions in class!" Michiru shouted at the girl. She approached the culprit to grab her arm and dragged her out of the building.

"Let me go! You will pay for this! You have no idea who I am!"

"Ayane Tsuji, daughter of Hatsuhiro Tsuji and Saori Oikawa, owner of TSUJI Transport and Mink Music. Anything else?" Michiru said in defense of the girl's mocking earlier on. Ayane could only growl in anger and stomped out of the campus defeated.

--

Class ended a few hours after the heated exchange of words between Michiru and Ayane. Michiru dismissed the class and gathered her things.

"Seiya, uhm... you go ahead. Here are the keys, Ill meet you at my place. Ok?"

"Got it." Seiya knowingly nodded, leaving his friend alone with Michiru.

She approached Michiru with uncertainty. Clearing her throat a couple of times but Michiru simply ignored her.

"Michiru?" She said in low volume, but loud enough for Michiru to hear.

"What?!" Haruka jumped a bit at Michiru's sudden outburst.

"I... uh... Im sorry about Ayane-san, she's jsut-"

"Look, if you want to make out with your girlfriend, do it somewhere else!" 'Oh My God, Im not jealous am I?' Michiru questioned herself while giving Haruka the "jealous-speech".

"She is not my girlfriend! She just-"

"Save it. Don't want to hear it nor would I need to be informed about you life." Haruka backed out a bit hurt by Michiru's lack of concern for what she was about to say and more importantly her lack of interest in Haruka's life.

"You hate me that much? For being younger?" She looked at Michiru almost pleading.

"For being ELEVEN years younger? No I don't hate you. I dislike you for being pushy." Another sigh. "I have to go Tenoh-san, if I didn't promise professor Tomoe that I will be teaching you while he is away to visit his daughter, I wouldn't. I don't want to have a reason to see you- no, not anymore."

Again, Michiru did her bes to not give in to Haruka's honest emotions. She look so resigned almost defeated. She just stood there, eyes glued to the floor a tear escapes her eyes and that was it for Michiru, this person is willing to pour her heart out for her, despite the fact that she was being mean. Her heart and brain were now in agreement. She took her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blonde's tears away, but it was Haruka's turn to be stubborn.

"No thanks. Im alright. I will leave you now Kaioh-san, I am sorry to have bothered you." Haruka turned to walk away. Michiru felt her heart sink at the knowledge of losing Haruka. So she did what she thought she would not do. She took Haruka's hand and yielded her.

"Wait." Haruka looked at her with sad eyes. "Wait." 'Shit. What Am I doin?! Say goodbye. You can do it Michiru! Say it! Wait! What am I doing?'

Haruka's eyes went wide. Michiru is kissing her. A smile was visible in the corner of Haruka's lips, she enjoyed the feeling of having Michiru this close. Her hands travelled to the small of Michiru's back. When the kiss ended Haruka rested her forehead atop Michiru's hair. Encircling the smaller girl into a tight embrace.

"Im so inlove with you Michiru..."

'What have I done?' Michiru questioned her motives. "H-hai..." Was all she could say.

"I understand. I will be discreet. I swear." She tilted Michiru's head and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow Michiru."

Haruka left a baffled Michiru behind. Michiru fell down in a slump. Regretting her actions. But she knows she felt massive jealousy when that Ayane girl arrived, like she wanted to out Haruka in a cage and claim possession of her "property" but then again there will be complications with pushing for a relationship with Haruka... complications and much much more.

"Kami-sama... what have I done? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

--

Seiya waited patiently for his bestfriend. Then came a knock.

"Haru-chan where- AYANE? Fancy meeting you here! Ehehehe...he..." She smiled nervously.

"Where is my Haruka." It was a statement not a question.

"I.. uh... don't know..." Ayane grabbed a hold of Seiya's collar and pulled his face closer hers.

"Liar. This is her car, yes? You will never be able to afford such a car."

"None sense, Haruka gave this to me." The nervous smile never left the boy's face.

"Im giving you 3 seconds... 1... 2..-"

"Seiya!" Haruka jumped up and down not noticing the unwanted presence behind her bestfriend. Her smile slowly faded when she realizes they were not alone and the intruder was the rich-spoiled-brat who goes by the name Ayane.

"Oh! Haruka! I knew you were looking for me!" She let go of Seiya and was once again all over Haruka.

"Ayane! Please!" She tried to push away the girl as she tries plant another kiss, she managed to evade the kiss but was knocked down. They were now in a very compromising position. Haruka was pinned to the ground, in the parking lot, to say the least while Ayane harasses her.

"Ayane! Stop! Seiya! Help!" Seiya pretended not to hear and whistled like an idiot. "Seiya!" The blonde tried once more.

"Fine." Seiya rushed to Haruka's side, tryping free Haruka from Ayane's deathly grip, but when Ayane snarled at Seiya's actions, he backed away.

"Haru-chan, please understand... GOMEN!"

"Scared Haru? Ayane just wants a little kiss." Haruka tried her best to escape Ayane's prying hands but she couldn't.

"Your little kiss seems more like a rape-scene to me." Haruka was helpless Ayane was now kissing Haruka's neck.

'Wow. This is turning me on.' Seiya had no plans of stopping Ayane since then.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! STOP!!" Haruka protested but failed.

"TSUJI!!" It was a rage-filled Michiru approaching them. 'This should be interesting. What would Haru-chan do?' Seiya's thoughts were now less perverted.

"Ah, care to instruct me on what to do next Kaioh-sama?" She said mocking Michiru's other profession. A vein appeared on Michiru's forehead. Haruka lay still, pinned between Ayane's legs helpless and harassed, Seiya was also as helpless as she is.

"I will not have you harassing your classmated like this!" 'Get off Haruka bitch!' Was what she wanted to say though.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! I will do as I please!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She kissed Haruka's neck once again, trailing up to the opened collar just above Haruka's chest.

_**KABLAG!**_

Seiya and Haruka were flustered at the recent turn of events. Michiru threw her sketchpad at Ayane, who also seems as as lost for words as the other two.

"I said... I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HARASSING YOUR CLASSMATES!" 'I said get off Haruka Bitch!' once gain was what she really wanted to say.

Ayane, for the first time in her life, got what she deserved. She left crying like a baby while throwing different kinds of threat towards Michiru. Haruka fazed by what happened retained her position on the ground.

"Get up." Michiru offered her hand to Haruka to pull he up.

"Michiru, I-"

"Whatever. You didn't do anything to stop her."

"She is strong beyond strong, she's supernatural, Im telling you."

"Im sure you didn't enjoy that." Michiru said, rolling her eyes, still a bit annoyed by the blonde's lack of action.

"Michiru, I-"

"Go home Tenoh-san." With that she left Haruka and Seiya to themselves. Seiya slowly approached Haruka and lightly tapped her shoulders.

"I think she might be a tad-bit jealous." He informed her blonde friend, who was still oblivious to falling in love.

"A tad-bit jealous?" Seiya nodded. Haruka could only smile.

"Yare... yare... don't go all gushy. Let's play Fight Night and TEKKEN 6, I can totally beat your ass now that you're not focused."

"Ha! I'd love to see that!"

--

"Setsuna I kissed her!"

"Congratulations!" Setsuna hugged her friend. Finally Michiru doesn't confine herself to the dictates of society. "So, Michiru-sa, how'd it feel?"

"It was, for the moment, good, but when it ended, I felt utmost regret."

"What?" Setsuna looked at her more confused as ever. Michiru resigned, lying on the couch her legs on top of Setsuna's.

"I have to end it..."

"You are confusing the kid..."

"I know... its just that... I got so jealous of this other girl,so I-"

"Aha! So you do like her that mcuh!" Setsuna slapped Michiru's leg.

"Ow! But I can't"

"Again Michiru, she's 19, not 12... she may be younger, but she is no child..."

"But what will people say? That Im her sugar-mama, Im a cradle snatcher? Gods! When I graduated, she was still busy playing hide and seek and tag and buying toys..." Setsuna could only roll her eyes.

"And probably watching blues clues while we watch sex and the city. But that doesn't matter!"

"So what matters?" She asked totally clueless despite the years she spent in this world.

"That you love her..." Michiru was taken a back by what Setsuna just said.

"I love her..."

--

Thanks for the reviews. As promised I will be sure to update this one while I await the docs for my other fics. :) Please forgive me for the err of my ways. haha xp Ayane is a psycho-bitch. I remember someone in my past who is kind of the same so this fic is kind of personal, of course a bit twisted and exaggerated in most areas. Hope you liked it. Ja-ne!

"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so here's the new chappie. Im sorry if I grossed out some people. My stupid friend has yet to send me the docs for a ghost to chase and make a wish. So, this will do for now. Thanks for the reviews and support!

--

Seiya and Haruka continue their heated battle in a hand-held console. Leo wins. Jin Loses.

"Damn it! You beat me again using your twin!" Seiya said regarding Haruka's character choice.

"Ha! Don't send a man to do a woman's job Sei-kun!"

"Whatever! So you're in a good mood."

Seiya propped his elbows on the side of the couch he shared with Haruka.

"So out with it Ruka-chan." The blonde could only smile. It was one of those days where she and Seiya decides to share information about what they have been up to. What they are feeling. One of those times friend's decide to bond.

"She kissed me." Seiya's eyes grew wide at Haruka's declaration.

"No kidding! You are such a stud man!"

"oi Easy. She said she didn't want to be with me, but just when I gave in to her wishes, she stopped me then kissed me!"

"So that explains the jealousy scene." Seiya placed his index finger and thumb on his chin. "You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow Ruka-chan."

"I know Seiya-san..."

"So let's sleep. I'm beat."

"Still not going home?" Seiya looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Im kidding, you know I don't mind you free-loading here." Haruka was rewarded with a sheepish grin.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Both of them retired to their rooms. Haruka to the master's bedroom and Seiya to Haruka's old room.

--

"I love her... no it can't be Setsuna-san."

"You sound like a jealous fool. Its just the age thing that bothers you."

"The age thing, Setsuna, is an eleven year gap!"

"Oh please. If she were a bit older you wouldn't hesitate to go down on her!"

"SETSUNA!" Michiru blushed at her friend's comment.

"Ha! The great Michiru Kaioh is flustered!"

"Shut up!" Michiru lightly punched her friend's arm.

"Oi look at the time. Don't you have to teach your student about womanhood tomorrow?"

"Stop it!" She hissed at Setsuna once more.

"Yare yare. Goodnight." setsuna stood up and saluted Michiru. "Cradle-snatcher!" before dashing for her room.

"I'll get you for that!" Finally she was left there. All by her lonesome in the living room. Her every thought was that of the blonde she considers a child. But there was nothing child-like about the thought that crossed her mind when she thought of the blonde.

'Stop it! Oh my God! Help me!'

--

Sounds of keys jingling. Rushed foot steps. Whoever was causing the commotion was evidently in the kitchen. Blinking a few times, Seiya went towards the sound. He found Haruka dressed and ready for a date(?)

"Haruka-san, what time is it?"

"It's 7 in the morning Seiya-san."

"Jesus. Why up so early?"

"Michiru." That named says it all. No more explanations needed.

"Oh... wait, I won't have a ride today?"

"Use the Blue BMW S-type. That only."

"Oh, I'm loving Michiru-san for you!"

"Bleh suck-up!"

"Hey! Fix your hair!" And Haruka did so, before waving goodbye and proceeding to her garage.

--

Haruka waited almost an hour. Still no sign of Michiru. A weird lady wearing a scarf and heavily tinted shades approached Haruka.

"Psst. Ruka." Haruka carefully examined the conspicuous character in front of her. It was Michiru!

"Mi-Michiru!"

"Shhh! Come on now!" Michiru took Haruka by the hand spotting the blonde's car, she made her way through the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Asked the blonde"

"For a drive." Both got in the heavily tinted bullet proof 4-wheel-drive. They were quiet the whole time. Haruka stealing glances of Michiru from time to time.

"Uh... you know, you could lose the disguise. My car is tinted. Nobody will see us."

Michiru blushed, quickly taking off the ridiculous outfit she put on. "Besides, I've been dying to see that pretty face of yours." The blonde added with a smile to which Michiru reacted by pinching her arm.

"For someone who hasn't had a relationship, you're a pro at flirting."

Haruka's laughed echoed through the vehicle. "Anything funny?" Michiru asked a bit annoyed.

"I said I never had a serious relationship. I had casuals but-"

"Casuals huh? You talk about them like they were clothes." Michiru scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Haruka gulped at Michiru's sudden irritation. She scanned her surroundings. Just a few meters away she saw the shore line and an idea struck her. She drove out of the road.

"What are you doing?!" Michiru demanded.

"Making you fall for me."

When the car halted. They were greeted by the one of the most beautiful untapped beaches in Japan. Both of them got off the car. The beautiful scenery added to Haruka's score card.

"Wow. Wanna go for a swim?" Michiru smiled but frowned in the end.

"I didn't bring anything with me."

"Its alright Michi, no one will see us. We're miles and miles away from the city. I have extra clothes in the car anyways."

Michiru smiled at the blonde's effort. Never had she met someone so willing to please her, to take care of her, to simply love her.

"Alright. Wanna go skinny dipping Ruka?" Michiru puted. Haruka unable to react just gawked at Michiru and her suggestion. Michiru laughed at her reaction before stripping in front of Haruka. She then ran toward the ocean and swam. 'She is nekked! She is naked! Stupid! Go after her!' the blonde told herself.

She hastily took off her clother much to Michiru's delight. 'Oh my God. She's so buff. Why does she have to be this sexy?!'

Haruka swam toward her, smiling. "Well, this is new, you almost look like a mermaid." Michiru raised a brow "Almost?" Before Haruka could retract her words Michiru swam away from her in lightning speed.

"Hey!" She shouted before deciding to swim after the mermaid. After reaching the middle of the sea with no Michiru in sight, she felt immense pain on her leg.

"Michiru! Michiru! Michi--mmmmphhhhhhh"

She was quickly dragged down by the sea, bubbles sprouted from her mouth to the surface. She was not cut out for the ocean like Michiru is. Michiru noticed that there was no one behind her. She felt the blonde's sudden absence. "Haruka? Haruka? This is not funny!" She looked around, every angle of the sea. Panic. "Haruka!" She searched and searched for the slightest hint of blond hair, there is none. Something gleaming caught her eye below her, it was Haruka's bracelet. Finally Haruka!

'Oh my God! Haruka!' She swam as fast as she could to get to shore with Haruka on her back. When they reached the shore she pushed Haruka's body farther into the land. Hands pressed on Haruka's chest she performed CPR, her mouth touching Haruka's giving her air support.

"God damn it! Live, I will love you just live!"

As if on cue Haruka coughed out the liquid blocking her lungs of air, she laughed.

"Okay. Here I am alive." Michiru sat down. Relieved that Haruka was alive.

"You cheating bastard!"

"Wow, nice view." Haruka commented. Michiru forgot they were naked the whole time. She accidentally let her gaze fall on Haruka's nude form.

"Michi, it is impolite to stare." Michiru frowned.

"Baka!" She left Haruka once more.

"oi! You can't keep walking out on me whenever you want to!" Haruka snickered.

Michiru gathered her belongings but a devilish thought came across her mind. 'Ha! Im gonna enjoy this.'

She hid Harka's clothes. She put on her clothes and headed for the car. Haruka on the other hand, desperately searched for her clothes. She went to the car to ask Michiru but it is wihtout hope.

"Michi, have you seen my clothes?"

"Nope."

Haruka looked at her warily before disappearing to the back of the car. She found a few clothes but they were a bit snug and too short for her taste. She reclaimed her post in the driver's seat this time, with uneasease. Michiru laughed at the result of her revenge. HAruka was wearing a tight tank top and short-shorts. Her laughter was short-lived, how could you laugh at the sight before you. Haruka's perfectly sculpted body was more than enough to turn her on. She played with a few strand's of blonde hair, before finally leaning in for a kiss. The kiss turned passionate. More needy as each second passed. Haruka's hands reached for Michiru's chest but she put a stop to it.

"Haruka, we can't!"

Haruka sighed in frustration. She was getting tired of Michiru telling what and what not to do. Michiru bit her lip in guilt. Haruka started the engine. The ride was more quiet than it was the first time around. She kept looking at Haruka but Haruka kept avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry..." It was soft but enough for Haruka to hear.

The blonde pulled the breaks and turned to look Michiru, her intentions were clear. She kissed Michiru once more.

--

Michiru sat uncomfortably at the water bed. Unfortunately, the motel they went to was in bad taste. But this was alright. As long as she is with Haruka. Haruka eyed her cauitously before sighing, which caught Michiru's attention.

"We don't have to if you don't want to..." Michiru felt relieved.

"Im really sorry Ruka, I'm just not ready."

"Ok. so where'd you put my clothes?"

Michiru laughed then accompanied Haruka to her car to retrieve the clothes she carefully hid below the passenger seat. When they returned Haruka embraced her from behind, breathing in the scent of Michiru's hair. She carried Michiru to the bed causing the aqua haired woman to giggle. She placed Michiru carefully in the middle of the wobbly water bed before embracing her. Michiru's head on her shoulders.

"This will do for now, I guess." Haruka stated.

"Hmm... are you alright with it?" She asked Haruka a bit worried.

"I guess. You're my first girlfriend..."

"Who told you I was your girlfriend?"

"Aren't you?" Haruka looked at her. 'Is she?' she questioned herself.

_'you are confusing the kid!'_ She remembered Setsuna's words.

"So... Are you still... you know a virgin?" She asked the blonde deviating away from the issue of their current status.

"Michi, I'm 19 not 12... what do you expect?"

"I guess I kind of wished I would be the one to teach you."

Haruka clicked her tongue, disapproving of Michiru's antics.

"You know you can't commit yet, so don't mention it."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok... do you love me?" Haruka asked her.

"Maybe" Was her playful reply.

"Do you love me?" She mimicked the blonde's question expecting half an answer.

"Yes. Very Much." A bit surprised but contented with Haruka's answers, she closed her eyes in preparation for sleep.

"ditto." was the last word she said to Haruka.

--

Haruka dropped off Michiru at the same coffee shop. They still remained anonymous to each other at some aspects of their lives regardless of what they shared and what happened the other night.Haruka smiled the whole duration of her way home. When she reached her mansion, she does her routine parking and opened the front door.

"Haru!"

Unfortunately her welcome wagon was Ayane.

"Ayane! What are you doing here?!" Right at that moment Haruka's cellphone rang.

"Seiya! Seiya!" She called out for help.

"Nobody's around, just you and me my love!"

Haruka manged to fish out her phone and hit the answer key altogether.

"Hello? Ackkk! Ayane stop!"

"Ayane's there?!" It was Michiru.

"I... ahhhh!! Stop it! She just showed up!" Haruka said in between Ayane's advancement.

"What's that sound?! Is she kissing you?!" Michiru asked more annoyed.

"The back of my neck. Aaaah! Ayane get off me!"

"Where do you live?!"

"What? I thought you said-"

Fuck that! Your address now!"

"234 nisshin St."

"Bye! Love you!" Haruka's eyes went wide, it was the first time Michiru conveyed her love for her.

"Love you." She said in reply. this however, reached Ayane's ear. Her ears throbbed like crazy. She looked at Haruka with rage-filled eyes.

"Who was that?!" haruka nervously laughed. Ayane dismounted from Haruka. Folding her arms and wildly tapped her foot. Waiting for an explanation.

"I... uh... have a girlfriend."  
"What?! You cheating whore!"

"Hey! You were never my girlfriend!"

"I! But-"

"Ayane, I promised to take care of you, and I did, you're all grown up now."

"Yes, but-"

_Doorbell Ring._

"Who is that annoying son of a bitch!"

"hold on a sec." Haruka left her there alone. She went to the open the door for Michiru.

"Is she here?!" Haruka looked at her, she was wearing a plain white tee and blue jeans.

"Yeah, she's there." Haruka escorted her to Ayane's location. Which took a while because Haruka lived in a big mansion, but Michiru was not able to notice this, she bent on teaching Ayane a lesson.

"Ayane." Haruka called out to her. Ayane quickly turned her head towards Haruka with a disgusted look on her face.

"She's your girlfriend?! She's ancient!" That's when The nerves on Michiru's head popped.

--

I am really sleepy. Have to cut it here. Thanks. Cat fight is next. Thank you for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I woke up, and My dream was able to help me formulate ideas. Without further ado, I bring you chapter 4!

**note:** Make a Wish and A Ghost to Chase - friend still not emailing the docs. Pissu!

--

"She's your girlfriend?! She's ancient!" That's when The nerves on Michiru's head popped.

"I beg your pardon?" She tried to be as calm as possible, but Haruka knows that a cat fight would soon ensue the moment Michiru left her side.

"You heard me old hag!" Ayane responded with utter disrespect for Michiru and Haruka.

"Ayane stop that!" Haruka commanded, more and more concerned about the events to unfold.

"Let me handle this Ruka." Ayane twotched at Haruka's new given pet-name.

"Don't call her Ruka, she's my Haru!" Michiru couldn't take it anymore. Every word coming out of this rich spoiled brat's mouth is vile. She prowled her way towards the girl, circling her like a shark hunting its prey. She sensed the intimidation from Ayane, smirking the whole time. Haruka stopped breathing she didn't know what will happen, does Michiru know Karate? Will she flying kick Ayane back to the U.S.? No. It was a girl versus girl fight after all. It was the battle of the wits.

"First of all, little girl, I am only thirty. I am also one of the most renowned violinist in the world. But that doesn't matter does it?"

"You bet!" Ayane replied, her frown deepened. 'What the hell is she up to?' she had no clue what Michiru plans to do next. Maybe it was years and years of cat-fight experience, she's a pro.

"But I know something that means a great deal to me and you..."

"And that is?!"

"Patience, Ayane-san."

"What is this? You're gonna kill me with fragments?" She laughed at Michiru's effort at their supposed cat fight.

"There is nothing fragmented with what Im about to say-"

"Just get on with it. Punch, lie, kick me in the stomach or something."

"Stop cutting in!" Michiru yelled at her. Nobody ordered her around before. Except this woman, her rival.

"Ayane-san, no amount of your money nor your insults would ever change the fact that Haruka loves me, and she will never ever EVER EVER EVER find it in her heart to LOVE YOU. Okay? SHE WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER Love you. It is obviously one-sided. If you can prove me wrong then I will leave, but if you can't- you know what to do."

Like a child Ayane simply looked at the floor, then Haruka. Then the floor, then Haruka once more. Realization hit her hard in the chest. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Haruka was bewildered, she never wanted to see a girl cry because of her. She stormed off, leaving a satisfied Michiru and a guilty Haruka. When the mansion was free of Ayane. Michiru reclaimed her post beside Haruka.

"Whoa..." Was all Haruka could say.

"That's all I get for shooing her away? 'Whoa...'? No thank you, no kiss, no nothing?"

"You're a certified champ at this." Haruka kissed her on the cheek.

"Being thirty helps." She quipped.

"So... jealous much?" haruka grinned at her with that knowing grin.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Tenoh." She said in defence.

"Well, I have enough proof! You rushed to my side like this."

"I did not rush!"

"Ha! Denial queen!"

"Cocky aren't we?"

"I'd like to call it factual really." They both shared a laugh at their exchange.

"So... now that Im here, care to tour me in this huge place of yours?"

"Not really, just the bedroom."

Michiru laughed at Haruka's blunt declaration. In about fifteen minutes, they find themselves in Haruka's bed, in each other's arms and still, just talking.

"Its unfair that you know where I live, but I have no idea where you stay..." Michiru giggled at Haruka's epression.

"Okay... stop frowning. I live in Tokugawa Bldg. 30th Floor, Room 4C."

"Condo huh? Ultra-modern type boxes."

"Hey!" She slapped Haruka's arm. "Don't make fun of where I live, I live in the penthouse."

"Oooh. Maybe I'll pay you a visit tomorrow."

"NO!" Haruka looked every bit offended with her response.

"Why not?" Green eyes searched her blue ones for answers.

"Er... its just that, I have a friend there..."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes, my best friend lives with me, she's a ciellist and Im not ready to introduce you...yet."

"Oh... o...kay." haruka's eyes who were full of life turned a darker shade. She looked down and once again avoided Michiru's gaze even if she gave in to Michiru's demands. Seeing how bothered her 'girlfriend' was Michiru rolled over on top of Haruka. Playing with her blonde hair.

"You know what I like about you?" She asked Haruka, sparking interest in her distracted mind.

"What?"

"The fact that you respect my wishes... and these..." She lightly nibbled Haruka's lower lip earning a soft laughter from the blonde. Haruka gently wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and they lay there kissing.

"Haru-chan!" The door swung open, revealing a a scantily clad Seiya Kou. Michiru and Haruka turned to face the intruder then both turned beet red. "Oooops. Sorry." The lad truly sorry for the intrusion he just made, he knows his best friend would not be too fond of him later.

"You live with Kou-san?!" Michiru questioned their relationship, both were still clueless as to why Michiru is reacting the way she did. "What are you? Some perverted couple? I knew you were too close to be friends! I will not be party to your perversions!"

Haruka blinked a few times at the odd accusation. She then looked at Seiiya, he was wearing black striped trunks and boots. It was wrestling night and Michiru must think that it was a kink in her supposed "relationship" with Seiya.

"Matte! Michiru!" Michiru, the queen of denial was all the queen of walking out. She was out the door in no time. Haruka heard a car starting and screeching tires. "Seiya put some clothes on! You're coming with me!"

"Yokkai!" Seiya did infact put some decent clothes on.

--

**BLAG!**

Setsuna heard the door slam. Michiru was saying her usual incomprehensible gibberish. She put on her robe. She liked to sleep in the nude.

"Michiru-san?"

"Setsuna!! SHEISWITHKOU-SANANDTHEYWEREDOINGTHISSOMESORTOFSESSIONIDONTKNOWAAAAAHHH!"

"Calm down!" Setsuna tried to shake her out of hysteria but then instead she pushed too hard knocking both herself and Michiru down. The front door opened.

"Michi! Oh..."

"Kaioh-san we can... oooh" Haruka and Seiya looked at Michiru being pinned by a naked woman on the ground.

Michiru's look turned to that of horror. Setsuna quickly got off of her friend and covered up.

"So this is why you didn't want me to go here... Seiya-kun let's go..."

"Shame on you!" Both Seiya and Haruka turned to leave saying what they had to say.

"Wait! This is not what you think! And what about him?!"

Both Setsuna and Seiya backed out joining one another in one corner as they watched the lover's bickering.

"Hi." Seiya greeted.

"Hi, I'm Setsuna, Michiru's bestfriend."

"Seiya, Haruka's bestfriend." They both shook hands as the war went on.

"Who's at fault?" Setsuna asked Seiya.

"Tonight was supposed to be wrestling night and I guess, Michiru misunderstood."

"Oh... what's wrestling night?"

Both Seiya and Setsuna shared a different conversation in order to fully assess the situation.

"So you think you are off the hook because you caught me in a compromising position with MY BEST FRIEND?!"

"Off what hook!! God! Is this what happens when you're thirty?! I said it was WRESTLING NIGHT! Didn't you ever watch WWE?!"

Again Michiru found herself clueless as to what the other girl was talking about. The Age gap is now evident. In their faces and in their behavior.

"Michi... I swear, there's no one else!" Haruka went to her and gently stroked the back of her hand, her nerves finally calmed down. What was she thinking anyways? They were just being their usual silly selves. They played video games for rying out loud. What's seems so odd about "Wrestling Night" other men have their "Football Night". She sighed, it was a lot of challenge after all.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, she freaked out. More importantly, she was jealous.

"I'm sorry too..."

Both of them hear a clap from the background. Seiya and Setsuna were now seated comfortably on the couch. Sharing a bag of potato chips.

"Wow! that was the best ending of Feel-more Girls!" Setsuna said while Seiya cracks up.

"Setsuna! She's the reason why I don't want to bring you here. I am ashamed of her."

Haruka laughed at Michiru. Everything seems more open now that they know each other's bestfriend. They stayed a couple more hours at Michiru's pad, shared a few cups of coffee and an exchange of funny stories here and there. Until it was late enough for them to call it a night.

"Okay. Seiya and I will go to the basement parking. That's where your car is right?" She directed the question at Seiya.

"I think it's on the Upper parking level..."

"Okay. Let's leave this two to snog. I don't wanna see it."

"Yeah. Me too." With that being said, they left a blushing Haruka and Michiru and a trail of snickering and laughter.

"Forgive Setsuna, she is tactless, really." Haruka just scratched the back of her head, expecting the snog Setsuna and Seiya avoided to see.

"Uh... so, good night. I'll uhm, see you tomorrow?" Michiru just smiled at her before reaching for Haruka's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Goodnight. Let's go to your car now, shall we?" Haruka just nodded with a smile on her face.

--

They quietly approached two suspicious figures. The boy had his arms propped on the unopened car door while the lady leans on it for balance. They were kissing each other like a pair of teenaagers with raging hormones.

"Setsuna!"

"Seiya!"

Both Michiru and Haruka could not believe what they were seeing. Their bestfriend's were going at it, completely devoid of discretion.

--

Tan tan tan! To be continued. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Thanks for the reviews. I know its getting crazy but thanks for staying with the story lol. XD Thanks to Vanessa Riverton for giving me an idea on how some conversations between the characters would go. Mwah! Once again, here goes nothing... Oh and BTW, no updates on my other two stories yet. Sorry. Stupid ass wont email me my docs.

--

The ride home was rowdy. Both friends were laughing at the recent turn of events. The blonde still could not believe her bestfriend's actions.

"We have a no-emotional-connection type of thing going on." The black haired boy suavely said, while smirking, comfotably seated in the passenger seat. Haruka just shook her head in disbelief, eyes glued on the road.

"I cannot believe it! How'd you do it?" The blonde asked him.

--

_Flashback_

_They reached the parking lot with ease. The beautiful woman was not aware of the other boy's gaze. He just saw this beautiful creature, naked, and being the horny young man that he is, he can't help but imagine being with this goddess in a very precarious situation._

_"So... I saw you naked. And I thought you looked hot." He bluntly declared. Setsuna could only laugh._

_"Thanks. You are not so bad yourself... naked or not." She teased. Seiya could only blush. He knows flirting with this beutiful woman Tenoh-style wouldn't work, for the main reason that he is not as equipped when in comes to wit._

_"So... can I like, kiss you? I've never kissed a woman as pretty as you..." He trailed off hoping that his wish be granted. No reply came from the other woman, instead she pulled him into a kiss while she rests her back in the door of their car._

_"Don't get your hopes up little boy, you and I are not like Michiru and Haruka... this" She pointed between herself and Seiya "This is merely physical." Seiya did not look hurt, after all he was not following his heart's orders but his other body part's command. Good for him, Setsuna was on the same page._

--

"You have got to be kidding me! That kind of talk shouldn't get you anywhere! Its trash! But hey, you owe me!" Seiya looked at his bestfriend with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?! I do not... oh... yeah... I do... can't you just list this to your "What Seiya Owe's Me" list?" Haruka laughed. Seiya did owe her a lot, not just money, but favors and girls and the list goes on and on. But his company was more than enough to pay off his debt. She was alone in a big mansion, with no parents. Just a few household help but other than that there's Seiya.

"We're here."

When they reached their abode. They were just too tired to even continue their interesting conversation. Both retreated to each other's room and bade the night goodbye.

--

"Setsuna you did not!" The olive skinned beauty only laughed while waving off Michiru's disbelief.

"Yare yare, unlike you, I do not mind what other's will say... It's fun to be the 'teacher' and besides, he thought I was hot."

"Still, that's not reason enough to-" Setsuna Silenced her by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Hypocrite!" Again, she dashed out of harm's way and headed for her room.

"Setsuna I swear, you will get yours someday!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was her cellphone. It appears that she has a message. She opened her fliptop phone, a smile crept on her face. The screen says 'You have one message from : Ruka' she quickly went to her text message folder to open her inbox and clicked on the message. She smiled. That's when the exchange of text messages started between them.

Ruka: Hey... can't sleep... thinking about you...

Michi: Me too...

Ruka: You too what? Can't sleep or thinking about me?

Michi: Both...

Ruka: Haha... your very subtle about your immense love for me

Michi: Ha! Who said it was immense?!

Ruka: Your actions...

Michi: Bleh!

Ruka: Haha! Look who's thirty!

Michi: As if you mind.

Ruka: You're right. I don't.

No reply.

Ruka: Michi, remember what you told me at the beach?

Michi: yes

Ruka: Did you mean it?

Michi: Perhaps.

Ruka: :)

Michi: What's that?

Ruka: Its a smiley.

Michi: Why are you smiling.

Ruka: Perhaps means yes.

Michi: In your world it does.

Ruka: You know you love me. Goodnight koi.

Michi: Goodnight Ruka.

They simply closed their clamshell phones and went to sleep. With thoughts of one another in mind. They were preparing for a good dream.

--

The next morning is Monday. The alarm clocks were blaring across the hall. You could here loud steps in haste. Both doors opened at the same time.

"We're late!" They looked at each other as they rushed to the garage. They jumped onto the yellow convertible they avoided to use upon the arrival of Haruka's stalker. And in less than 15 minutes, they arrived at school barely on time. They hurried to their music class, almost racing each other before stumbling a few meters before they reach the door.

"Ah, Kou-san, Ru- Tenoh-san, Welcome to the class." Haruka smiled at the slip-up, but Michiru didn't find it amusing, she simply glared at the blonde.

They were about to proceed to their respective seats but Haruka noticed Ayane sitting on Seiya's seat which was next to her seat. Michiru followed the trail of Haruka's gaze and an idea came to mind.

"Kou-san! Move in front! You're skills are below average, you have to be able to listen properly!"

Seiya scratched his head but obeyed their 'instructor's' orders knowing fully well, the reason behind the shift of seats. Haruka looked at Michiru and mouthed 'thank you' before proceeding to her new seat. Ayane kept her gaze on Haruka the whole time.

'Why is Haru with her? Does she love her that much?! I don't get it!'

The class ended but Haruka's stare on Michiru did not waver. Michiru waved her out of her stance while Seiya laughs. Ayane still plastered on her seat observed the exchange. Haruka was about to approach Michiru, once again, Ayane was not the type to back down so easily.

"Haru-chan..." She blocked Haruka's way to Michiru and looked at her teal eyes with almost teary eyed blue ones.

"Haru-chan... what does she have that I don't?" It was an honest question. No sense of attacking felt in every word.

"30 years experience!" Seiya shouted from behind while he laughs at his own joke. Ayane looked at him then back at Haruka. Michiru just observed the exchange, like Ayane, waiting for an answer. Haruka embraced Ayane loosely, this time, Ayane was not as clingy. Michiru twitched at her lover's actions but curious enough to know what Haruka was planning to allow it to happen.

"Ayane-chan..." The moment was intense, Seiya and Michiru find themeselves leaning in on the conversation, perhaps a little too much, like five steps away from Ayane and Haruka. Haruka sweatdropped.

"The answer to you question is..." Haruka didn't notice the flying pen used as a dart by Michiru.

"Ow!"

"Say it already!" Michiru commanded her.

"Alright! My heart!"

"What about it?" Ayane asked. All three of them sweatdropped.

"I mean, what you don't have that she has..."

"Okay... which is?" Michiru was getting more and more annoyed by the lagging conversation which was supposed to be a very easy task for her blonde girlfriend.

"Okay, listen up, Tsuji-san, She said that what I have that you will NEVER possess is her heart, which leads back to our previous conversation the other night, simply put, She LOVES M-E, Me, and not YOU." Haruka sweatdropped at Michiru again, Ayane, after hearing what Michiru had to say, looked at Haruka for confirmation.

"Yeah, what she said." Haruka did confirm, in a less than prolific way. And that's about the time, Ayane ran away from them, with tears straining down her face. Seiya closed the gap between himself and Haruka and put his elbows on top of Haruka's shoulders.

"Dude, you really should consider putting her in your track team, she can run."

Michiru just sighed at Ayane's efforts. Wondering why Haruka did not love the girl. She was pretty, rich, smart and talented. And she is not aging. When she gathered her things, she was not surprised that Haruka was there to help her. The blonde just smiled at her and tossed the heavier packs to Seiya.

"So... where do we go now?" Haruka's smile was from ear to ear.

"Haruka... we can't always be together." Michiru sighed. Frankly she was a bit annoyed by the blonde's presence.

"Then not in public then, we can go to your place, or you can go to my place... or-"

"No! Not now." Michiru was getting infuriated by Haruka's persitence.

"Why not?" Haruka asked almost as annoyed as she is.

"I just don't feel like it!" She answered back.

"So when you feel like being a girlfriend, you just decide on being one?!" Another fight ensued. Seiya backed away, avoiding being hurt in the process.

"I never said I was your girlfriend!" Haruka's expression was a mixture of pain and anger. With one scoff, she put down Michiru's things and turned to leave. Michiru wanted to take back her words but it was too late.

"Seiya let's go." Haruka asked of her friend.

"Uh... actually Ruka, Im going with Michiru."

"What?!" Haruka was shocked, it was the first time the boy left her side.

"You are?" Michiru was a bit confused.

"I'm... uhm... meeting Setsuna at your place."

Haruka just nodded her head. Understanding of Seiya's decision and left. Michiru gathered some of her things and put them inside her car's trunk, with the help of Seiya of course. Each entered the car. Michiru on the driver's seat, and Seiya on the passenger seat.

"New car. still in the passenger seat." Seiya laughed at his own joke again. But as quickly as his laughter fades away. He turns to Michiru.

"Ano... Michiru-san..."

"Hmm?" Michiru replied, obviously pre-ocupied.

"Well... Haruka loves you... so... uhm, I mean... if you don't you know... love her... then... what am I saying? Gomen."

Their conversation ended there. They reached Michiru's place. Only Seiya and Setsuna were happy totally oblivious to Michiru's discontent. Setsuna and Seiya just entered the bedroom leaving Michiru alone on the comfy couch.

'What did I do?' Sigh. She grabbed her cellphone. No messages. She fidgeted with her cellphone keypad before punching in Haruka's number.

**The number you have dialed is outside the coverage area.**

Another sigh. 'She must have turned off her cellphone. Fine!' Michiru turned off her cellphone as well. She could hear the moaning and groaning coming from Setsuna's room. She sighed before grunting and crossing her arms. 'What have I done?'

--

She could not believe it. Michiru lead her on, and for what? A few days of Having her as a slave. But she could not find it in herself to be mad, she was lonely. Why couldn't just Michiru allow her to get close. Why does she keep on denying her love? The door bell rang. 'It must be Seiya, excited to tell me about not being a virgin anymore' she mused to herself. But when she opened the door. It was someone else.

"Michiru...san." Michiru winced at the suffic added to her name, but it was her fault.

"Ruka!" She hugged the taller blonde tightly. In a few hours that her world was void of Haruka, it was hellish. She admitted it.

"I'm sorry." That was the cue, Haruka's hands went up to return the hug, exactly as tight.

"Baka. Who's the child now?" Haruka teased her. Michiru's head moved away to look at Haruka's teal eyes. She tip-toed and for the first time, shared a real kiss with the blonde. When it ended Haruka could only smile.

"So what brought you here?" Haruka asked her.

"Seiya and Setsuna are having sex." Haruka laughed. She whistled a tune, turned her head towards Michiru with a sly smile on her face.

"So... what do we do now?"

"Each other?" Michiru quipped.

30 minutes later.

"I can't believe you beat me!" The blonde was in total shock.

"Haha! Safina wins!" Michiru proudly beamed at her.

"Leo always wins!" She pouted.

"Im starting to like this TEKKEN game."

"Bleh... I miss Seiya."

Michiru just kissed her as a consolation prize and for being the cutest loser.

--

Haha. Got you there didn't I? Reviews are gladly appreciated! Thanks again to Vanessa Riverton.


	6. Dialogue

So in this chapter Michiru and Haruka will only be talking to each other. I like dialogues and I hope I make a memorable one at that. This takes place a few minutes after the TEKKEN 6 Game. Once again, Gomen for not updating my other fics, its hard to rewrite the chapters knowing that I am already, supposedly, done with them. My friend is an _cough_ a.hole

--

H: So you sure you don't wanna play anymore.

M: _nods head_ Yes. It has taken its toll on me.

H: _Grabs Michiru's shoulders and lies down on the floor. Michiru's head propped on Haruka's shoulders_ Don't go color blind on me yet, wait! What color are my eyes?

M: Im not 60, Ruka.

H: Oi, why are you so touchy about age anyways?

M: As if you don't know.

H: Well, sometimes, I wish I had wrinkles, you know when I smile _smiles_, lines connected from your eyes, that stretch just above your cheeks, that way, I look older then you wouldn't mind me holding you in public.

M:_ Laughs_ I don't mind really. Its just that... I have other students who might not agree with us.

H: You're not really a TEACHER in our school anyways, Tomoe-sama just invited you to sub him for a while. They can't really ick you out you know. And besides, bad publicity is good publicity. _snickers_

M: Baka! _Laughs_

H: Seriously, Michi, can I kiss you in public?

M: _Blush_ I...

H: Or will you be ashamed of kissing a "kid"

M: Well... im not really into the whole public display of affection thing...

H: Oh... coz I am...

M: You are? Why?

H: Coz I like showing the world who I love...

M: Oh...

H: _Nudges_ Oh? That's all you will say? Most girls would, like,blush, go giddy, kick something..."

M: Most girls your age

H: Again with the age. Tell me, if I do this, does it still make you think of my stay in this sphere we call planet earth _kisses Michiru's neck_

M: P_ushes Haruka away, slightly shivering_ I uh... I have to tell you something...

H: _looks at Michiru warily_ What?

M: I am uh...

H: _sigh_ not ready yet... blah blah... fine _Tries to stand up but was pulled by Michiru back into position._

M: _Whispers_ Im a virgin.

H: WHAT?!

M: _nods_

H: Really?

M: _nods_

H: Why?

M: What do you mean why?

H: I mean... why... how... How on earth are you still a virgin?

M: I don't know. Its not like I chose to be...

H: But in the car... in the Beach... you...

M: I just kissed a lot... but Im still...

H: Oh... cool...

M: What's so cool about that?

H: I... you know... that I get to be your first...

M: Who said you're going to be my first?

H: _Looks at Michiru, disappointed and sighs_

M: Baka. First and Last.

H: _grins_

M: You really are something...

H: Why do you say that?

M: I don't really know... I thought you were a mistake...

H: And?

M: You are by far the most beautiful mistake I have ever seen...

H: Still a mistake you know...

M: I just said that for dramtic emphasis...

H: Bleh... I love you... _waits for Michiru's reply_

M: I love you too...

H: Sugoi. _Yawns_

M: Ruka you cannot be serious about making me sleep on the floor.

H: _Yawns again. _You are right. You will be sleeping on me.

M: Ruka! _Looks at Haruka _How can you be asleep?! Hey! _Slaps Haruka's face_

You look so peaceful... goodnight Ruka. _Startled _Wake up! We have school tomorrow!

Ruka! Take me home!

H: _Grunts _What are you talking about? Its a holiday tomorrow.

M: Huh? Wait! I have a concert tomorrow!

H: Cool.

M: You're going with me right?

H: Of course. _Wide Awake_

M: Im sorry... I woke you up Didn't I?

H: noooo... my voluntary muscles woke me up.

M: What are you some bio-geek?

H: Bleh.

M: Let's go to sleep.

H: Oi! You can't go to sleep now!

M: Zzzzzzzzz

H: Michi!! _Haruka observed Michiru while she sleeps, she snuggled closer to Michiru until their lips were only inches apart. and that is how she fell asleep._

--

And that is it for today folks. Im kidding. :) Ill upload the other chap later. Thanks again for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Here it is! Thank you for the reviews and Gomen, I still don't have the docs for my other fics. This will have to do for now. Thanks!

--

The next morning, Seiya opens the door to reveal his blonde friend and her older girlfriend snuggling close to each other as they go to sleep. He was to tired to even walk that he just wants to join them. Haruka, being a light sleeper that she was woke up from her peaceful slumber.

"Sei-kun?"

"h-Hai, sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked out of concern.

"Its... 9 a.m., where have you been?"

"Busy being a sex slave, she kept me up! i thought it was supposed to be fun Ruka-chan! I though it was supposed to be fun!"

Haruka laughed so hard when Seiya dropped to his knees and punched the floor, this of course, woke Michiru up. rubbing her eyes of sleep, she turned her gaze towards her lover.

"Ruka?"

"Setsuna over-used Seiya." Michiru chuckled and looked at seiya's defeated form.

"It is not funny Ruka-chan! Don't laugh Kaioh-san! I am sooo tired... Im bone dry!"

Both Haruka and Michiru laughed. They never thought a man would be so upset about his first time.

"Sleep now sei... I have to go to Michi's concert."

Seiya retreated to his room while the couple decide to go to Michiru's place and then to Tokyo Central Park for Michiru's concert.

--

They rode Haruka's yellow convertible, this was her favorite car after all, and its one of those days where the wind was in the same mood as she is. Like everything will be perfect. Michiru kept stealing glances at her blonde lover, every now and then, she notices how happy Haruka is. She smiled at herself too, to think this person is supposedly more of a child, none the less, she knows how to make her happy.

"Oi, hurry up, you have about an hour to prepare, and I know that's not enough!"

"Baka! I'll show you!"

Haruka just waved her densive girlfriend off, while she waits in the car. Michiru ran as fast as she could. 'Damn Elevator! Open up!' She waited impatiently. She looked at Haruka's direction through the glass doors she could see Haruka's car clearly from where she stood. She saw a few girls making their moves on Haruka. 'I'll show you!' The elevator opened.

45 minutes later. Haruka's head stretched like a giraffe. She could see free-flowing fabric, and wind-blown aqua hair in super slow motion. All the girl's who chatted with her looked towards the direction of her gaze. The Goddess arrived and they have no room in Haruka's life.

"Ara, Ruka, sorry if I took so long."

"Uh... wow..."

"So who are your friends?"

"I... I forgot."

Haruka's posse soon disappeared, hurt by Haruka's actions, they stomped their way out of the street. Haruka couldn't take her eyes off of Michiru. Michiru's grin grew wider. Her plan worked. Finally, they reached their destination. A lot of people approached them, Michiru's grip on Haruka's wrist put a smile to the blonde's face. She was backstage, watching the violinist perform. She mused about how they would fall inlove with each other everytime they perform for a charity event. She chuckled at the thought, after all, it was in a charity event that she found this talented woman.

The concert was done. She found herself clapping with the crowd or should she say, the fans? Michiru approached her, with hair flowing perfectly away from her face, she hugged Haruka.

"So how was it?" She asked for the blonde's approval.

"Magnificent."

"Kaioh-san!" A short stuby man approached the couple. He eyed Haruka from head to toe, not covering his dislike of Haruka's presence. "ah... Kaioh-san, who is this YOUNG man you brought along with you?" Haruka grinned waiting for the introduction of the century.

"Ah... Kiba-san, this is Haruka...san...my..."

"Your?" Kiba-san anticipated.

"Student." Thats about the time, Haruka's grin turned into a deep frown.

"Ah... I see, you don't usually bring anyone with you, not during your charity events atleast. Anyways, will you come with me for a moment, you have an autograph signing to do."

Michiru looked at Haruka almost pleading, but the blonde avoided eye contact with her. 'Oh boy, here we go again.' Michiru thought to herself. She signed CD's, posters and photos of herself almost droid-like, her mind was afloat, thinking about what Haruka would do, what she would say and the never ending weepy-yelling matches she must face. After the whole ordeal, Michiru gracefully exited the event and walked toward where Haruka was parked. She caught Haruka smoking. Haruka did not notice her girlfriend's arrival, she was ready for another puff, but Michiru 'confiscated' her lit cigarette.

"Smoking is bad for you." She informs Haruka still expecting an exchange of witty banter to progress. but it didn't happen. The blonde only sighed. Opened the door to the passenger seat, took care of Michiru's things, waited for Michiru to hesitantly go inside the car then finally, getting inside the car as well. They drove off. It was once again, one of those awkward, quiet rides, Michiru has caused.

"Haruka... I... had to say that." Haruka just nodded.

"Its not easy." Another nod.

"Haruka... what we have is very complicated. We... I mean, I need time to be able to think things through." The car stopped.

"What?!" Haruka asked her. "Think things through? You have got to be kidding me!"

Michiru bit her lip. She knew this was her fault. She was confusing everyone. She was contradicting herself even more. She could see Haruka was angry. She reached for the blonde's hand. She could feel it stiffen under her touch but like before, Haruka would relax.

"So your place or mine?" Haruka asked her out of the blue. And there was something about the glint those teal eyes that made Michiru nervous.

"Why?" She asked Haruka, panic was evident in her tone.

"Just answer."

"Mine." 'If she's planning what I think she's planning, atleast I will be able to have an upper hand since its my place. I can kick her out anytime I want.' Michiru thought to herself.

"Ok." The tires screeched as Haruka sped off to Michiru's condo.

--

Haruka was in a pensive mood. She made Michiru walk faster, while holding her wrist. When they entered the elevator, she pressed the penthouse button and closed the lift immediately, even if there are other people in need of the service.

"Haruka, I think there was someone who wanted to get in."

"I know." Haruka then turned her attention on Michiru. Admiring her curves, and what she's wearing simply showcases her curves. A light bluch crept upon Michiru's face. She couldn't take the heated gaze Haruka was throwing at her. Before she could react, Haruka kissed her fully on the lips. Thankfully, the lift did its job, it opened when they reached the penthouse level. Haruka once again led the way to Michiru's condo unit.

"Open it." She ordered.

Michiru did, she was nervous, she has never seen Haruka this way. Being guilty she could not deny Haruka was she wants. And in this moment, whether she like it or not, Haruka was in control. The door opened then a loud sound cam echoing through the hallway, each tenant peered outside there doors to find out where the sound came from. Haruka and Michiru blushed, they immediately went in and closed the door.

"Say my name!!" BAM!

"aaaah! SETSUNA! SETSUNA!" BAM!

"The name i told you to call me!" BAM!

"Anngelina Jolie!!"

"Yeah!! Oh yeah!!"

"Ugh! God! Yeah!"

"Do you likey now SEIYA?!"

"I... I Likey!" BAM! "Ouch!"

"What's a little blood? huh?!"

"Don't kill me!!"

BAM!

Michiru and Haruka decided to hide in Michiru's soundproof room. But the noises Setsuna and Seiya were creating still managed to get through.

"What the hell is that? It sounds like world war 3!" Haruka commented on the ruckus created by their bestfriends.

"I didn't know Setsuna was like that!" Michiru was deep in thought.

"I though Seiya was resting! He went back?" Haruka questioned.

"Perhaps, Setsuna picked him up."

"To have sex?" The blonde pressed.

"Uhm... well, lets just go watch some T.V."

They opened the Television, they were watching HBO, cruel intentions was on... Sarah Michelle Gellar was seducing Selma Blair. They kiss.

"Uh... well, let's change the channel... its boring." Haruka scratched her head.

"Uh. Yeah." They were in denial of the budding tension building up between them. For some reason, everything on T.V. was girl on girl. Like some unannounced lesbian-night theme. Angelina Jolie as Gia was kissing some hot blonde's chest.

"Uh... radio. Music is a good idea, ne, Ruka?"

"Uh... yeah." She nodded lazily while Michiru turns on the radio.

_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then come on, oh, come on  
Whoo, let's get it on  
Ah, babe, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on  
Whoo-ooh-ooh_

"Change station. I mean, Im not into soul and RnB." Michiru laughed nervously. While she fumbles with the tuning bar.

_Relax don't do it  
When you want to go to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you wanna...  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to go to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you wanna  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to go to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come (come)_

"Don't like that song." She quickly changed the station.

"Me neither." Haruka said about the song. This time, she stood up to embrace Michiru from behind. Michiru gulped. Her hands managed to tune in to another station.

_ Love, love_

_You make me feel like a sticky pistol...  
leaning into a stamen  
You make me feel like a mister sunshine...  
Himself  
You make me feel like splendor in the grass...  
While we're rollin'  
Damn skippy baby  
You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between...  
my thighs  
_

Haruka turned Michiru's body towards her. Slowly tilting her head before kissing her on the lips. Her tongue tracing the conntours of Michiur's luscious lips. Michiru protested at first, but Haruka's hold was strong. She had no choice but to give in.

_  
You make me feel love, love, love, love, love  
love, love, love, love, love  
You make me feel love, love, love, love, love  
love, love, love, love_

The ribbon that held her hair in position was now unlaced and swings from all directions before hitting the floor. They continue to kiss. Timid hands were placed on Haruka's chest, while her experienced hands go beneath Michiru's dress, then to her shoulders to take off the strap that securely clung on Michiru's body.  
_  
You make me feel like a candy apple  
All red and horny  
You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde  
In a centerfold, the girl next door  
And I would open the door and...  
I'd be all wet  
With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt...  
That I'm wearing  
And you would open the door and tie...  
Me up to the bed  
_

The garment fell. She has never felt so exposed. This blonde before her, is causing her body to heat up. She looked up to meet intense teal eyes.

"Haruka?"

"Hmmm?" She said in between kisses.

"Okay..."

A pair of strong arms carried Michiru into the bed. Their eyes meet before delving into another kiss.

_  
Lover, I don't know who I am  
Am I Barry White? Am I Isis?  
Lover, I'm glazed with your unconscious  
Oh baby babe babe baby  
I will be your Desdemona ahhhhh..._

_I want to fuck you_

_You make me feel Ahaa  
You make me feel WooWoo baby  
You make me feel Ahaa mmm  
You make me feel loved_

--

Due to the fact that some of my kid friends are reading. I will leave this to your imagination folks. Something did Happen. Hurray for Paula Cole's feelin love! Love the song! Hahahahaha! Thank you so much for the reviews! Have a great day peeps! BTW, I don't know Jap-geography so, the park was invented. Haha. I know New York thought and I think Japan needs a Central Park too. Hahaha.


	8. Chapter 7

He felt a burning sensation on his cheek. Not the one close to his nose. His buttocks.

"Wake up boy... mama's up."

"Seriously setsuna... I need to rest."

"No you don't."

"Okay whatever mistress says." Seiya rolled his eyes.

"Mistress gets." Setsuna could only grin at her boy toy's lack of stamina.

"Do you want to keep emasculating me, or should I wear a dress?"

"Dress sounds tempting."

"Sets-"

He was silenced, and even if he previously said something that was close to declining Setsuna's offer, he could not help but surrender to her expert hands and expert everything.

--

Haruka and Michiru lay comfortably with each other. They were just quiet. Aqua hair lay scattered on Haruka's chest, their hands were intertwined and in the darkness, you could still see the blonde sporting a wide smile.

_"Ugh... yeah. Grind it!"_

_"Yeah! Grade A meat!"_

_"Grind it!"_

The blonde and her lover shared another laugh. Setsuna and Seiya's indiscretion have been to Haruka's advantage but still, it was funny to hear her bestfriend being pummelled by Michiru's bestfriend.

"They sound like a meat shop now." Michiru quipped.

"Yeah, with the whole grinding thing, I hope there's no chopping involved." The blonde responded.

"... Ruka?" The blonde turned her gaze towards Michiru, still smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you love me." She slowly closed her eyes, preparing for sleep.

"I don't have music class with you tomorrow... you be good, okay?"

"Always, good night. I love you."

Once again, Michiru did not respond. She found herself more attached to the blonde, perhaps its because Haruka was her first, but nothing more. Why was she being so stubborn about her feelings? Because she cares a lot about what other people would say about her, so while Haruka lays sleeping, she repeated to herself, that this will pass, that what she has with Haruka, although it needs to be appreciated, this is merely a phase.

--

Haruka and Seiya walked together in all their classes. Everything went spot -on. A perfect day for a day dream. It was just their luck, they have forgotten about one important detail... Ayane.

"You really should tone it down, Seiya, you can't just mega-mic your moans you know!" The blonde informed her friend.

"Man, she has a paddle! If I don't do as she pleases, I get hit!" They both share a laugh, and right before they reach their lockers, Ayane was in the mood to deliver 'good' news. She tapped Haruka's shoulders, and the nelly alarm went off in Haruka and Seiya's ears. It was Ayane.

"So, Haru-chan, I decided to join the track team, Mr. Nakamura already approved, you have to train me. After school, every weekday, starting today. Alright. Bye Captain!" She jumped to her feet and lightly kissed Haruka on the cheeks. With that she left a baffled blonde and an irritated Seiya Kou Behind.

"So, she's never gonna give up. What will you do Haru? I like Michiru, she might, you know..." The blonde just sighed, defeated. Her Coach ordered her to train Ayane. Ayane was a very powerful persona after all, of course all their professors and coaches will do as she pleases. Michiru, however, will surely be angry.

"I know..." The blonde sighed, as if her troubles couldn't get any worse. Waiting near her car, was none other than- Michiru. Beads of sweat slowly formed on Haruka's forehead. Seiya nudged her forward.

"Dude, tell her!" He whisphered as softly as he could to his bestfriend.

"What? I dont want to get beaten up!"

"Ruka? Is something wrong?" Michiru approached the blonde, and took out a handkerchief from her pocket. She wiped the sweat away from the blonde's face. "What's the matter Ruka?"

"Haruuu! Training time!" Ayane shouted from a not so long distance. Clad in boy shorts and ultra fit semi see through white PE shirt, she called Haruka for "training".

"Training?" Michiru crossed her amrs infront of her chest and raised hey eyebrows at Haruka.

"Ano... Nakamura-sempai, asked me to train Ayane-chan." Haruka looked at Michiru almost pleading. Michiru got the hint.

"Tsuji-san, Haruka-san has an important event tonight, so she will not be able to TRAIN, i think you can manage to run around the track by yourself."

"But-" Ayane was about to react but found her self cut short by Michiru again.

"Do I need to speak to Nakamura-san about your schedule? I think he has to assign some one else to train you?"

"I think I shall speak to Nakamura-sempai about something as well." Ayane dared.

"Go Ahead. I don't mind. This is not my job." Michiru stated about her being in their school. Seiya and Haruka just stood there motionless, confident that Michiru will win this battle.

Ayane's eyes turned into tiny slits before she retreated.

"Im getting used to these endings. Michiru saying something wicked then next scene, Ayane's retreating form." Seiya and Haruka shared a good laugh, until Michiru stepped on Haruka's foot.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the hell Michi!" Haruka screamed in pain. Seiya's eyes grew wide.

"Now, you won't be able to train her even if you wanted to. Help her out will ya Kou-san? Let's go."

Michiru walked away from them, biting her lip. Womdering if she should have gone as far as she did. Haruka stumbled a few times before she managed to prop herself on Seiya's shoulders. Seiya helped the limping Haruka reach the car.

"Man, you should have seen that coming. She is bestfriends with Setsuna after all!" Seiya hissed.

"Ugh. Man, it hurts. Real bad." The blonde said in pain.

When they reached the car, Michiru could not stand to look at Haruka. She felt guilty. She wished that she had that Setsuna-vibe but she didn't. So she just kept quiet.

"You drive Sei.." Haruka said weakly.

"Okay... wanna stay in the back Haru? Michi will... uhm can... take care of you. If she wants to." The last sentence was barely a whispher.

"Yeah."

Michiru aided Haruka the whole time. Without a word exchanged between the two of them. Seiya started the car and headed to the Tenoh mansion.

--

Seiya and Michiru helped Haruka to her room. She was obviously in pain. Michiru could not help but feel guilty. Why would she step on Haruka's foot while in stiletto heels in the first place. Jealousy should not be enough reason to inflict pain. Seiya sensed that both Haruka and Michiru needed their privacy, so he left.

"I'll leave ya to it, Kaioh-san."

"H-hai..."

She removed Haruka's jacket with ease, and she carefully removed her shoes, and lastly her socks. She saw the noticeable swell on Haruka's right foot. It was bruising badly.

"Ouch." Haruka said upon Michiru's contact to her foot.

"Im sorry..." She said in guilt and frustration.

"Its ok...What the f- aaaahhhh!" Haruka tried to stand up but when she caught sight of her foot she fainted. It was in a very bad condition.

"Oh My God! Ruka!" Michiru tried to get anything worthy to use as a fan. "Im so sorry!" Haruka woke up from her sudden lull.

"I have a race... I have a race 3 days from now..." Haruka did not shout. She did not even look mad. She was sad. And it pained Michiru to see her this way. She did not deserve this, she was nothing but kind.

"Im really sorry Ruka..." Michiru bowed her head in shame.

"Its okay... I know one way to make you guilt-free." Haruka grinned.

"Wha-what?!"

--

AND THATS A MAJOR CLIFF HANGER RIGHT THERE. LOL! XD I am sorry but I have a new job, it rendered me incapable of updating but here goes my updating streak. Haha. Thanks for the reviews and constant reminders for me to update via PM. Thank you!

--


	9. Chapter 8

"Im really sorry Ruka..." Michiru bowed her head in shame.

"Its okay... I know one way to make you guilt-free." Haruka grinned.

"Wha-what?!" Michiru answered unprapared for what is about to ensue.

"See that pole over there?" Haruka pointed at the pole near her throphy shelf. Michiru could only nod in response.

"Dance." Haruka could only smile slyly at Michiru'a mixture of obvious emotions, guilt, anxiety and... anger? She could only hope that guilt will prevail. But it didn't.

"You pervert!" Michiru slammed a pillow on Haruka's injured foot before she stormed out of the room and evntually the house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Haruka's scream echoed around the house, Seiya could only wince, he shares her pain. Seeing as Michiru left hastily, he decided to visit his friend. He saw Haruka cradling her injured foot.

"Man that looks terrible... I'll go get some ice."

--

"You did what?!" Setsuna questioned her friend's actions.

"She deserved it! She was being ecchi!" Michiru tried to defend herself even though she is not in the position to.

"You already stepped on her foot and she will have her race 3 days from now! Like a national competition! And you don't feel guilty?! What if I cut off your hand right now?!"

"I... She doesn't do anything to ward of that girl! I just made sure-"

"Doesn't do anything?! She is there for you no matter what you do to her and she still doesn't do anything?! She just wanted you to pole dance in return!" Setsuna was now irritated by Michiru.

"Why does she have a pole on her bedroom?! And why are you on her side anyways?!" This time Michiru stood up from where she was seated.

"Grow up!" Setsuna stated.

"Oh the sex-addict told me to grow up! What about the whole spanking-Seiya-issue? You hurt him too!" Right after he released those words, she wanted to retract them, but it was too late.

"Right. Aren't we all for description and perception." Setsuna walked out on her.

'Shit. What's wrong with me?' Michiru questioned herself. What will she do now?

--

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Seiya got up to pick up the phone. Who could be calling this late? He was excited, it might be Setsuna, but he can't leave Haruka behind and he won't Haruka's foot being terrible was an understatement. It was a wreck. It lookd like Michiru stepped on the right spot with the righ kind of shoe, Haruka's foot was swollen accompanied by the familiar colours- Black and Blue.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Hi... uhm... can I talk to Haruka?" Michiru asked shyly.

"No." Seiya stated a bit angered by Michiru's knack for calling.

"What are you talking about?!" She was irritated by how Seiya spoke to her.

"You know what, I think you really are bad for Haruka. It is not about your age, it is what you do and don't do to her that bothers me. She loves you and if you cannot reciprocate or just appreciate that. Then please, just disappear. You are hurting her emotionally, mentally, and now, physically. I have never seen her in such a rut 'til you came. I thought you would love her eventually... but you would rather be concerned about image, your self... you know what I mean? Your just not my favorite person as of the moment, but I don't hate you Michiru-sun, just... wake up. You know?"

Click. Michiru slammed the phone on Seiya. He only frowned. 'How does Haru deal with this? Some heart you have their pal...' He walked upstairs to check on his bestfriend. He saw Haruka with her cellphone.

"Who was that?" The blonde asked.

"Michiru called. She said she didn't want to see you for a while..." He lied. He knew Haruka would be mad, if she found out what he said to Michiru.

"Oh. Michiru's not replying to any of my text messages... that's why..." Haruka trailed off.

"Yeah... try to do without her for a few days..."

"Yeah... ill just focus on healing before the race."

"That's the spirit Haru."

Haruka smiled. A sad one. 3 days into her big race and she must face it without Michiru. Without the woman she loves.

--

The race.

There was no sign of Michiru anywhere. Not in music class. No text massages, no form of contact. Haruka was obviously hurt by this. But she has to push through with the race. She can't let the whole team down. The reputation of her school was all on her shoulders or in this case, her feet.

Michiru was once again incognito. Of course she wanted to watch her ex-lover race. She has a few doubts about the condition of Haruka's foot, but she was hoping it would be alright by now.

3, 2, 1, go!

From the look on Haruka's face, she was really struggling to remain in the lead. Different thoughts rushed to her mind, but it consisted mostly of Michiru.

'Will Michiru come back, if I win this? Haha. She won't but that's extra motivation.' Haruka kept herself thinking that if she wins, she wins Michiru. She was still in the lead but her foot was near its limit. It was starting to hurt like crazy. Right after she crosses the finish line, her foot gives in. She lied down on the concrete with a smile on her face.

'Such a fool. I won. No Michiru.' she smiled to herself while she lies on the hot pavement of the track field. She could only see the sky. 'My birthday is coming up... Michiru will also be a good present...' Another wish, but hopefully, unlike the other one... this will come true.

Michiru was happy that Haruka won, despite the complications she has caused the blonde. She left the stadium. The blonde turned around and saw a familiar disguise, it was the one Michiru wore when they had their date on the beach.

"Michiru!" She ran, limping towards the direction she saw Michiru go.

"Michiru!" Michiru turned around to see Haruka behind her. Running towards her. 'Oh my God!' Michiru walked as fast as she could, away from Haruka.

"Michiru! Aaah!" Haruka's foot can no longer take it. "Michiru!" She screamed once more, but Michiru just ignored her. The figure slowly disappeared from her vision.

"Shit!" Haruka cursed. "Stupid foot!"

"You did it Haru-chan!! I can't believe it!" Seiya tried to contain his excitement. Haruka won, which means they will celebrate. Which also means he will be freeloading on more stuff.

--

3 A.M.

Haruka threw a stress ball up in the air and caught it. She repeated the action. Her other hand held her cellphone. It has been 40 Missed Calls and countless text messages to Michiru but still no reply. Only Ayane filled her inbox.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The stress ball hit her head. Who could be calling at this hour? It was Michiru. She immediately flipped her phone open, and in her clumsiness, the phone fell.

"Shit!" She picked it up. "Hello!!"

"Uh... is this a good time?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Anytime. Everytime."

"Right... uhm, listen, we have to talk. Tomorrow... how's 8:00 pm?"

"That is fine. Michi... uhm... are we okay?"

"We will be. Night."

"Goodnight. I love ya."

Click.

'Weird. She hung up on me... but... she will meet up with me tomorrow. We will be alright... on my birthday. YES!! I can't wait for tomorrow!'

"I am guessing by the look on your face, she called you already." Seiya quipped.

"Yes! So... uhm, you know our usual birthday ritual, can we skip that tomorrow? Michi is... uhm..."

"I can't believe it! We never skip DUH Ritual! All for Michiru?"

"Seiya, come on! You know-"

"Get out of my room!" Seiya said in anger.

"This is my house. What are you talking about?"

"Uh... yeah... that's true... uhm... don't talk to me." Seiya left Haruka alone in her room. Upset about Haruka ditching him for Michiru.

"Seiya!! I know you understand!! I love ya man! Thanks for understanding!!" Haruka shouted from her room.

"Whatever!!" Seiya shouted from the other room.

"I thought we were not in speaking terms!" She laughed when he replied with silence. "Tomorrow. I will be fine. Night Sei!!"

--

Michiru played with her cellphone. She bit the upper flip of her clamshell phone. She was obviously in deep thought.

"Oi... lesbian-ex-virgin-cradle-snatcher. What is up?" Setsuna sat next to her troubled friend.

"I'm confused..."

"Aren't you always? You love her that much eh?"

"Im going to sleep. Good night Sets."

Michiru left Setsuna alone in the couch.

"I have a feeling... Michiru will do something she might regret..." She said to herself. Before finally deciding to stop meddling in Michiru's affairs and dozing off.

--

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I MYSELF DON"T EVEN KNOW. I must consult the bottle of vodka that lies comfortably in the fridge. Hehe. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Comments and suggestions please.


	10. Chapter 9

Anime/Manga » Sailor Moon » **Insignificant Numbers**B s : A A AAuthor: jadedlilgirl1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Dialogue7. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 810. Chapter 911. Chapter 1012. Chapter 11Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Drama - Reviews: 118 - Published: 04-09-08 - Updated: 11-12-08id:4186634

**So after consulting the vodka, this is what came to mind. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Again Sailormoon doesn't belong to me... I badly wish it does though. ;)**

**The Break-up, The coffee and The girl**

--

She kept on checking on her face, her casual blazer, V-neck shirt and perfectly tailored pants. Michiru was to meet up with her in a few hours, she can't help but be a little vain. She has to be up to par when it comes to the looks department, and Michiru is not making it easy on her.

"So... you are totally going to ditch our usual birthday Lap dances, yes, plural form, for one plant colored haired older chick you met at a boring charity event? Oh by the way, Happy Birthday!" Seiya greeted his bestfriend.

"Don't be bitter. It's my birthday after all. Since when have you been so keen on describing people like that?" Haruka asked her sullen friend.

"Since my sex life zoomed and yours plummeted to Z-e-r-o, well okay maybe you had that one time." He laughed at his own joke.

"Very funny. But today is my birthday. And she requested me to meet with her. So no, free-lap-dances for you." One more fix of her hair and she left Seiya brooding. "Tomorrow, okay Sei? We won't skip it. We will just postpone it." She assured Seiya before leaving.

"I love ya man. Good luck with Michiru. Tell her I said Hi."

He hugged Haruka as if nothing has happened. Haruka just nodded her head side ways at her friend's silly antics. A few seconds later, her phone rang. It was none other than, Michiru.

H: Hey you... Im-

M: Where are you? Im already here.

H: Really? Excited to see me?

M: Yeah... Sure. Uhm, just come here already.

H: I'll be right ther in no time. Bye! Love you!

M: Hey-

Haruka hung up on her but not on purpose. How will she convey what she thinks is right to Haruka?

--

Then out of nowhere, the blonde temptation arrived. Looking more spruce than usual. This was evil, it was even harder for her now, but her moral compass won't allow her to go beyond this point. It has to end. This has to end.

"Hey!" It was evident. She was excited to see her nymph. The blonde reached in for a quick peck on the cheek but Michiru evaded her advances.

"Michi, what's wrong?" Emerald eyes searched blue ones, she knows she was awaiting disaapointment.

"Haruka... this has to end." A few simple words crushed entire being. 'Why?'

"What? Why? Why now?!" The blonde said in anger and in sadness, it was so sudden and the decision came to her cat-like. A thief in the night. All of a sudden she will lose her.

"It doesn't matter if its now or tomorrow-" Michiru tried to counter.

"Yes it does! What did I do wrong?" The older of the two could only bite her lower lip. For a long time they remained motionless. She sighed.

"You're just not for me. The pole-" Haruka's eyes grew wide she knew that this might have ticked off Michiru, she just had to cut her off.

"I'll have it chopped off! I'll have it melted down! I'm not really into poles or pole-dancing... I just-"

"It's not the pole!" Michiru commanded. "You're just too... young for me. The whole situation with the pole, opened my eyes to it. Haruka, you're a really nice person. If only you were older... do you understand?" Haruka nodded side-ways in defiance.

"No. I don't... specially now." A sigh. "But, I will always give you everything you want... so... I'm off then." Haruka shifted uncomfortably. Michiru looked at her, she looked like she was about to cry, but the taller blonde simply looked up the sky and pretended to be blinded by the rays of the sun.

"Don't I even get a consolation kiss?" Michiru gestured in disagreement. "A hug?" Haruka pushed.

"A hug." Finally, Michiru agreed. They embraced one last time before. Michiru tried to push her way out of the embrace but the moment she did so, The blonde became relentless, she tightened her embrace on Michiru, desperately clinging to the woman she loves. "Haruka. Let me go." The blonde did not even flich. Michiru had to push her away and with brute force she managed to do so. She also managed to make the blonde fall on her back.

"Haruka! Oh my God, I'm sorry." She extended her hand to the blonde as a sign of help but the blonde rejected it.

"It's alright Michiru. Uhm, sorry to make it awkward... uhm, I have to go home. Bye."

Haruka's hands were shaking even when she waved her goodbye at Michiru. Michiru could only look, her only consolation is that she thinks she's doing what is right. But in this day and age, who knows what is wrong and right when it comes to loving someone anyways?

--

It was way past her birthday. Celebrating alone was the hardest part of it all. She wishes that she had taken Seiya's offer instead of a break-up. But it was too late, and even in her drunken-stupor, she knows, she and Michiru are no more. She fumbled to get her keys. The key-hole was not much help either, she's seeing three. 'Aim for the middle!' She told herself. The door opened. Thankfully, Seiya was there to catch her.

"Holy shit! Michiru got you drunk?" Seiya asked her.

"She did. She broke up with me." Then she passed out in Seiya's arms. Seiya was schocked to hear this.

"What? Yo! Haru! Hey!"

--

Michiru entered her usually welcoming condo with a frown. She walked from point A to point B aimlessly. Setsuna notices this.

"What's the matter with you?" Her friend asked, she compared Haruka's language with theirs. 'Haruka would say, 'What's up?' '

"Hello? Michiru?" Setsuna asked again.

"I broke up with Haruka." Setsuna only sighed in response.

"You do know it's her birthday today right? January 27?" Michiru's eyes grew wide and memories of a few hours agao flashedback.

_"It doesn't matter if its now or tomorrow-" _

_"Yes it does! What did I do wrong?" _

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath. Setsuna sighed again.

"I take it you forgot. Way to go Michiru." Setsuna left her feeling her guilt sink in deeper and deeper to her core.

She fished out her cellphone. She saw there were 67 missed calls on her call log and 44 text messages in her inbox. It was Haruka. Begging. Pleading. Appologizing and appologizing. There's only one thing she could do. Appologize too. She dialled Haruka's numbers and after a few rings it was answered.

"Michiru-san, I'd really like it if you stop calling Haruka." Seiya.

"Seiya-kun, just let me talk to Haruka." She asked politely.

"You can't-"

"What do you mean I can't?! Put her through you little maggot!"

"You can't! She's asleep! She got wasted because of you!" After hearing the last part, she blinked a few times.

"Look, Michiru-san, if you broke up with her, don't call her anymore. You're leading her on. If you have no intention of returning her love for you, then stop it. That would be the best gift you could ever give."

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know it was her birth day and..." She could hear Seiya sigh.

"See? Now, do you get my point?" She nodded absently not knowing that the person on the other line could not see her.

"Bye Michiru-san." Click.

Finally, she cried. She realizes the weight of the situation. She ended everything with Haruka to set things straight and make everything right. But every part of her feels wrong and in the most honest moment of her life - she cried.

--

5 months have passed since that day. Neither of them bumped into each other nor did they talk to each other. But this day would be different. Coffee shops are one of the most common places in the world. Everyone needs caffeine.

"One Venti Iced White Mocha and Tall Americano for Haruka!"

The barista called out from the counter, and as if on cue, Michiru turned her head at the perpetrator. The only thought that came to her mind was 'Iced White Mocha? Who's it for?' Finally, her eyes landed on a familiar face. Blonde and handsome, yet different. Her green eyes lost their spark and her hair was shabby. She lost a lot of weight but it was not that bad. Then the moment of truth.

"One Venti Zen black tea for Michiru!"

Haruka's eyes darted everywhere upon hearing the name. She found her. It was amusing to see this person looking at her too. She was still as beautiful as ever, even with a little weight on. Michiru binged on ice cream when Haruka disappeared. Michiru just waved at her, Haruka smiled back.

"Haru! Let's go!" It was a girl. She hugged Haruka. Michiru couldn't see who it was, but she felt like her heart sank at her stomach.

Finally the girl looked at the direction Haruka was staring at. She saw Michiru. This girl pulled Haruka towards Michiru's direction.

"Michiru-nee-san!" She hugged Michiru.

"Mi-Miyuki?!" Michiru and Haruka was shocked.

"Haru-chan! This is the great Kaioh Michiru, my Aunt!" Miyuki beamed with pride at the introduction.

"This is Haruka Tenoh, my girlfriend!"

**Okay. So this end here. So 'til the next chapter! See ya! Thanks for the reviews!**

Return to Top


	11. Chapter 10

**On with the fic. I have my lappytoppy back and I am so happy about it.**

**Once again, Sailormoon doesn't belong to me, I wish to all the Gods in the universe that Haruka and Michiru does, but Alas! They don't! Naoko Takeuchi owns all of them**

--

"Michiru-nee-san!" She hugged Michiru.

"Mi-Miyuki?!" Michiru and Haruka was shocked.

"Haru-chan! This is the great Kaioh Michiru, my aunt!" Miyuki beamed with pride at the introduction.

"This is Haruka Tenoh, my girlfriend!" She proudly exclaimed at the surprised party.

For a few minutes neither of them spoke nor acted for formality's sake, after the introduction. Mere blinks and glances were all that was exchanged between the former lovers. Miyuki eyed the both of them.

"You know each other already?" She asked.

"A-ano... she was my uh... uhm... you know... at-"

"I was her substitue teacher!" Michiru quickly added.

"Oh... so, how was my Ruka in school?" Miyuki asked without the knowledge of what ensued between the two. She anticipated with excitement for Michiru's answer.

"Ah... she was one of the best... YOUNG talents I have ever had- I mean heard." She laughed nervously at her lack of awareness. Emphasizing the word "young" however, angered the young blonde talent.

"And she was the best MENTOR one could ever ask for, since she MATURED gracefully through ALL THE YEARS of hardship and investment in TIME. She is already ESTABLISHED in the industry." Haruka finally spoke.

"That's right. Nee-san is the best in the industry!" Miyuki spoke in behalf of Michiru.

Michiru's eyes squinted into tiny slits. She started a verbal war with Haruka accidentally but Haruka's recoil was uncalled for. The unknowing Miyuki just smiled at the recent discovery, not knowing the under-lying tones between the words released by Michiru and Haruka.

"Why thank you Tenoh-san for the praises. You don't have to, really. What are MENTORS for? We look for CHILDREN with potential and Aren't you such a CHILD? Right Miyuki-san?" Michiru slyly smiled. 'What now Ruka?! Anything more to say?!'

"Yes, the YOUTH is always looking for advice and guidance from the ELDERLY... since they're SUPPOSED to be more EXPERIENCED. I'm sure Yuki will agree with me, ne-Yuki?"

"Hai! Her experienced hands are unparallelled." Miyuki smiled, void of the corruption in Haruka's mind.

"Her hands aren't that experienced, Yuki-san." Haruka laughed bitterly at her own joke, fueling more range in Michiru.

"Ooops! Its Kiba-san, I have to answer this. Excuse me." Miyuki excused herself out of the coffee shop and went outside to get better coverage.

"Why you little prick!" Michiru hissed at Haruka?

"Prick? Can't come up with anything else? Isn't there any other term you can use from the word-wisdom section of your brain?" Haruka battled with her.

"Only immature people even create an imaginary word-wisdom section in their brain!"

"Only innovative people! Your generation have always been so traditional!"

By then their foreheads were pressed on each other. Loathing each other's presence. Her eyebrows furrowed into a deeper frown in dislike for each other.

"Why are you with my cousin you obsessive psycho stalker?! Can't you have enough of me that you have to find it in someone like me?" Michiru finally blurted out, not noticing the suprised and hurt look on Haruka's face.

"I... I didn't know she was your cousin." Haruka looked at the floor. "At first, what drew me to her was her simlarity with you." Now Haruka spoke with eyes directly gazing at Michiru's. "But I found out she was more than just "Like you", she is stronger than me and she is not afraid to tell everyone who she loves..."

Silence. It was then that realization hit her. Haruka is lost to her now, she no longer roams in what has been existent in their relationship. It was nothing but her own fault. It is true what they say, about realizing too late.

"All that I ever wanted from you, was something you never do, Michiru."

Their story was once colorful, a clever concoction made by both their hearts. She spoiled it. She threw away Haruka's love, and watched everything fade away. Isn't this what she wanted? To be accepted by society's judging eyes? But is this what she needed?

"I wish... I could take it all back Haruka..." Michiru gulped, trying to hold back her feelings.

"If I were smarter then, I wouldn't have allowed anything to happen between us. I should have known what's right."

"Yep. You and your righteous mind were always against me... excuse me."

Haruka couldn't take it anymore. After excusing herself, she went to the comfort room. Leaving Michiru alone to her musings.

--

_Haruka's POV_

Damn that old lady! Why did she have to show up?! And you! God! Why does she have to be her cousin?!

This wall looks so inviting right now.

BLAG!

Ouch! Now wasn't that just stupid? My impulses ordered me to punch the wall, and so I did. Now how am I going to perform at Rika-chan's fund-raising event. This is just great. That old lady still has some effect on me. Aaaaargh!

--

"Nee-san? Where's Ruka?" Miyuki approached her dotting cousin.

"Ah, she excused herself, I think she went to the comfort room..." Miyuki only nodded.

"Arigatou." Michiru reached for Miyuki's arm before the young girl turned her back on her.

"Ah Miyuki-chan, I have to go. Tell Haruka...san, that it was lovely to bump into her again."

"But-"

"I really have to go. Ok? Bye." Michiru hugged her younger cousin briefly before dashing through the front door.

'Weird... must be something really important...' Miyuki shrugged off the thought at the sight of her girlfriend but-

"Oh my God! What happened to your hands?" Miyuki lifted Haruka's injured hand to give inspect the damage.

"What happened?"

Haruka merely scratched the back of her head and winced at the sudden contact between her injured hand and Miyuki's

finger tips.

"A-ano... the wall hit my hand." Realizing how absolutely insane her reason was, she flashed her mega watt smile.

"The wall... hit... you hand?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow to ridicule's Haruka's lack of reasoning skills.

"Ah... yare yare... lets go before the whole coffee shop hits my hand." Both of them shared a laugh.

"Seriously? You're not gonna tell me?" Miyuki looked at Haruka with bemused eyes.

"You're gonna laugh at me... never mind." 'Think of something, quick.' she commanded herself.

"What?" Miyuki leaned a little closer.

"Its my time of the month... some jerk pissed me off, so I punched the wall instead." Miyuki widened her eyes then the laughter escaped her.

"Told you you'll laugh at me. When you're done laughing, you can hold my hand and act like a girlfriend and not a bully."

"Aww... don't be a spoil sport. I like seeing my macho-Ruka admit that its her time of the month."

"Oh stop it!"

"Hey! Don't walk out on me young lady!" Miyuki kept snickering behind Haruka until she catches up with the blonde.

"You done?" Haruka asked half-annoyed.

"With you? Never." It was a simple response to an angry inquisition, but it was enough to soften the blonde's solidified heart.

--

"SETSUNA!! Where are you?! SETSUNA?!" Michiru's screaming was heard across the hallway, waking Setsuna up in the process. The olive-skinned femme fatale, quickly put on her robe, to see what the ruckus was about.

"My God woman! What has gotten into you?!" Setsuna scolded her irrational friend, lately, she noticed the change in Michiru's behavior, her weight gain was also noticeable.

"My cousin's with Haruka."

"Oh. So how's Miyu-chan? Is she going to assist Haruka in her concierto?" Setsuna asked, clueless as to what Michiru really meant.

"No! She's Haruka's girlfriend!"

"Oh... So?" Setsuna asked, half annoyed, knowing where this conversation was leading.

"She is still stalking me Sets! She can't be with me, so she chose someone who looks like me and is similar to me. Why not my cousin right? And-"

"Look," Setsuna put both her hands on Michiru's shoulders, giving her a light shake. "Leave the girl alone. Maybe she loves Miyu-chan, maybe they love each other, as long as she doesn't bother you, as long as she doesn't call you, don't jump to such conclusions."

Michiru weakly nodded. Hoping, at the back of her head, that Haruka is indeed stalking her.

--

"SEIYA! SEIYA!" Haruka ran across the spiral stair-case, looking for her bestfriend, knowing fully well, that he will be in the TV room.

"What man?" Seiya casually asked the blonde, popping gummi bears into his mouth afterwards.

"They're cousins!" Seiya jolted from her relexed position after Haruka shouted.

"Who?! What?! When?! Where?! How?!" Seiya joked at Haruka's sudden outburst, which earned him an elbow at the nape.

"Ouch! Geezus! What's wrong?" Seiya asked his blonde friend.

"Listen to me," Haruka gripped Seiya's collar as tightly and as menacingly as possible, "This is not a laughing matter, Miyuki and Michiru are cousins. Michiru thinks Im using Miyuki to get to her and that Im still her same old stalker. What do I do?"

Seiya gulped before answering.

"Aren't you?" Seiya looked into Haruka to see if his friend was being sincere about her answers.

"I'm not stalking her! I didn't know she was her cousin!" The blonde answered in defence.

"They look way more than alike Haruka-san, just with a different hair color..."

"I know... but Miyuki loves me!"

"... and do you love her?" Seiya probed. The blonde could only nod in return.

"Then, don't call Michiru, don't bother her and if she jumps to another conclusion, then that's different. She might still have feelings for you. But 'til then, don't do a thing. Huh pal?"

Haruka nodded weakly, forcing herself to agree with Seiya's terms but all she could see was an image of Michiru, waving at her.

--

**That's it for now, I need inspiration! I'm so depressed. I am moving to a new country. I will leave everything behind. Sigh. Again, Thanks for the reviews. They're still very much welcome.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Right now, I have no Idea what to write... I am praying that I could do what FwB author does... I am channeling the energy... and the talent... haha. I wish.**

**So here's to the story... hopefully, this bottle of beer inpires me or atleast gives me crazy ideas.**

**Once again I do not own Sailormoon and any of its characters.**

**Girls, Girls, Girlshhhhh**

--

She was out of it. For weeks she has been distant and unfamiliar. How can one person turn her world upside down just by showing up. After months of being inlove with a new girl... its back to her, the old flame.

"Yoohoo... Hun? Ruka?" Miyuki snapped her fingers in front of her tranced lover's face which earned her a few blinks and a resigned smile.

"Ano... Gomen ne. What is it?" She shifted from her position and drew herself closer to the purple haired beauty. Placing her chin on top of the shorter girl's shoulder.

"What's up with you lately? You seem so..." _Out of it and don't say it..._

_"_... out of it." She continued.

"Hmm... well, I have to keep up with you. It's frustrating. You're perfect." She smiled at her girlfriend, wondering why this piece of perfection she was holding is still not enough to erase the lingering effects of her older and unappreciative Aunt, Michiru. Miyuki kissed her forehead and lighty tapped her nose.

"You know, you're such a bad liar but a good tease. I wish you would open up. You're so locked up." Miyuki pointed at Haruka's chest but held a firm eye contact with the blonde. Haruka's defeated smile appeared again which was countered by the other girl's sincere kiss.

"I... have... to... tell... you... some...thing..." Haruka shyly insinuated, _you have to know..._

"What... is... it?... E...t... phone... home..." She said in jest, earning an honest laugh from the blonde.

"No really... I have to tell you something... I don't know how you will react to this but..."

"Don't tell me... you slept with another girl?" Miyuki cut her off. She released her hold on the purple haired girl and looked at her incredulously.

"What?! I-"

"You're two-timing me?" Miyuki pressed. Haruka annoyed, blurted out

"I was inlove with Michiru! We were a couple... once!" It was then that blue eyes widened in a whole new combination of emotions.

"What?! I... Nee-san? And you didn't think I should know this because?" She looked at Haruka then her phone, then Haruka then her phone and then it happened. She threw her cellphone right smack in the middle of Haruka's face. A trickle of red stream immediately flowed from Haruka's now bruised patrician nose.

"Ouch! Miyuki! Let me explain! We weren't together then! And I was young!" She shouted while holding her already bleeding nose.

"She's older than you! She was your instructor! I bet she instructed everything you need to be instructed about!"

"No! I did the instructing!" The blonde realized what she said but it was too late to retaliate. Miyuki's eyes turned into tiny slits and then pushed her beautiful blonde head and handsome face away from hers and stormed out of the restaurant. Haruka was now in deeper pain.

"Miyuki!!! Ouch... man I'm dizzy."

--

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Aha! See, I told you she was stalking me!" Michiru proudly showed her ringing cellphone to Setsuna, who carefully read the caller i.d.

"Don't assume." She dismissed Michiru's idea once again.

"Moshi-mosh- What?! What in Kami-sama's name made you do that?! You idiot! I am going to kick your ass to next Sunday! I swear to God- Hold on, I have another call!"

Setsuna watched at how the events transgressed. Nothing bad about a juicy gossip. It is just plainly entertaining. She heard her cellphone beep and viewed a text message from her boy-toy, Seiya.

"Miyuki-san, no. Let me explain. Don't cry. Please, come over. I will explain everything. Please. Okay? I'll see you in a bit. Okay? Take care."

Michiru dropped the call, then remembered the other line she held up.

"You idiot! Stop stalking me! I don't care! Bye!" Michiru scoffed.

"I take it that the recent turn of events are not to your taste cradle-snatcher?" Setsuna laughed at her annoyed friend. She nothing short of amusing.

"Haruka told Miyuki about "Us"..." She trailed off. Anger, evident in her tone.

"Oh... maybe she loves Miyuki and wants it out in the open. Honesty is important in a relationship too you know." Setsuna said in defence. It was then that sadness cast in Michiru's glare.

--

She arrived at her Nee-san's condo a few hours after her recent discovery. She always ran to the elder woman for advice and now the problem involves her. She shyly pressed the doorbell and in one fell swoop, the door revealed a very concerned Michiru.

"Miyuki-san... come in." She humbly said to the younger one.

She led her to the cozy couch that was placed with a clear view of the city. For a moment they shared uncomfortable glares and a few deep sighs. Before Setsuna decided to ruin the melodramatic ambiance of the scene by sitting in the middle of them.

"So... searchee 1 and 2..." She nodded first at Michiru then second at Miyuki. "I will break the silence for you, Michiru here, tried to love your girlfriend, in the past, Miyuki, but... she can't get past the age. Now, you are Haruka's girlfriend. What do you have to argue about?"

Miyuki's shoulders slumped and rose in relief after hearing what she needed to hear, which made Michiru smile in earnest. They were about to share a few jokes, but Setsuna interrupted them again.

"Now, my boy-toy, Seiya tells me... that you're blonde lover and former lover has been calling you for hours."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Miyuki scavenged for her cellphone, in her bag but immediately remembered how she threw it at Haruka's handsome face. She bit her lip upon remembering how much she hurt Haruka, when it was her who asked for the blonde's honesty. in the first place.

"I kind of threw it... at her..." She explained to her aunts with regret trailing in her voice.

"Uhmm hmm." Setsuna looked at her disapprovingly, as if she was about to say something. Then Michiru fished out her cellphone from her pocket to see a haunting 73 missed calls.

"So how many missed calls have you recieved?" Setsuna asked her friend.

"73..." Michiru bowed her head in shame.

"Uhmm hmm... you know, just to change topic, I don't want to keep talking about call entries. Haruka is drunk... Seiya told me." Setsuna tried to make the two of them feel guilty and it worked. Miyuki and Michiru sported a look that is of disgrace, sadness and regret.

"... Im not finished. Ayane took advantage of the situation, sad to admit this but- kicked Seiya's ass and semi-kidnapped your knight in distress."

"WHAT?!" They both said in unison before standing abruptly from the suddenly not so comfortable $13,000.00 couch.

--

When she found Haruka in a tavern, near there university, she couldn't help but approach the blonde. She was with that darned Seiya again, but all she had to do was try. And try she did. She went over the blonde's place and notice how drunk she was. Totally psychotic and totally smitten, she punched Seiya in the face and carried Haruka's full weight on her shoulders and dumped her in her Convertible. During the ride home to their mansion, the blonde talked non-stop. But Ayane did not care. She just wanted to molest the blonde.

"And shooo.... sheee... punkin shoo heh phome ap me amb ip hip me wayp im ba nose... and them I called... MIsheeerooo and sheeeeeeeh punkin gop mad... and hiw ayam..." Haruka hiccuped in between her word. She was not in conscious enough to know that her captor was her creepy fan girl.

"Uhuh... and then?" Ayane tried to make the conversation longer so she could unbutton Haruka's shirt more.

"And them.... wayp... dibemp I jushhhh tellls yah evwithing? Yaaaaa neeeed to lissshennn! Whoa! Wait........ wheresh my shirt?" In her drunken stupor the blonde could only lazily point at her exposed top.

"You are so beautiful Haru-chan..." Ayane stated to her room. She placed her head on top of Haruka's shoulders and they laid like that for a while. She listened to Haruka's breathing and Haruka's babbling and was just happy about having Haruka at this very moment. She slowly made her way up to Haruka's face and kissed every corner of it until she made her way to Haruka's face. Haruka, being in a very drunken state kissed her back.

"You fuckin' bitch!" The door opened.

Her stupid buttler, who was obiously being harassed by Setsuna - all 5'10" inches of her. She held her buttler by the collar. Miyuki, Michiru and Seiya were there too. Before she could say anything, her view was blocked by a mass of wavy purple hair. She felt a painful tug at her hair and her arms felt limp, she knew she will no longer be kissing Haruka, right after she was sent falling into her marble tiled floor. She blacked out.

"Oh My God, what is up with the girls today? You're taking the line "girl-power" to another level." Seiya stated while he hides behind Setsuna.

"You don't complain when I dominate you Sei-kun..." Setsuna's eyes squinted behind her naughty smile. To which Seiya responded by squeezing the woman's taunt butt cheek.

"Jesus, Setsuna-chan, Haruka's half-naked and almost raped and all you do is turn each other on." Michiru moved away from the couple to help the fretting Miyuki-san. She knelt beside the younger girl to have look at Haruka, more than anything to have a look at Haruka. She helped Miyuki with dressing up Haruka, she blushed at the sight of the blonde's familiar curves and could not help but remember everything they shared- naked. She immediately shook the thought out of her head and proceeded to be "helpful" Haruka, lightly stirred from her unconscious state and looked at both females with a smile.

"Hey youshhhhhhh... whoa! My shirtsh ishh backkkkkk..."

Miyuki tried her best to carry Haruka but failed. "Let me help you." Michiru offered. And even though there was a little amount of pain involved they helped carry the blonde out of the Tsuji mansion. All of them, went out of as fast as they could. Who knows, what that crazy insanely rich brat will do when she wakes up?

"Gooobmayt wuv..." Haruka said and turned toward Michiru and gave her a peck on the cheek. Miyuki was in clear view of this. She just gulped her pain away.

"Oh.... shuuuuut! Im shooo sshoooorry hun.... I looooooove youssssh... I wiwi wiwi boo..."

and with that the day was ended by a few confusing sighs and awkward silence and another night of hard-core SnM for Setsuna and Seiya.

Tomorrow would solve everything. Perhaps. Perhaps not.

--

**Dun dun dun... Hmmm... That's it. That is the end of the story. Nah, I'm kidding. As you all know, I don't write lengthy chaps so, I don't have to explain myself there. It is evident that I am kind of lazy. :) So for now, I'll consult my mighty spirits and wines as to what will happen next. 'Til then. Reviews would be great. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**After Getting a Tan, an idea struck me. Go figure. Atleast burning my skin and possibly making myself candidate for skin cancer gave me ideas. Roughly gave me ideas. Like extremely weird ideas. Like slightly over the edge ideas. Anyhow, enough about ideas. Or not. I am however, gonna wing this story from that idea, so good luck to me. And as Karis/Vanessa Riverton says, I must consult the tequilla, add a little liqueur and viola... tequilla says:**

**Once again She does not own Sailormoon and any of its characters.**

**On with the story.**

**Jaws-like**

--

Pain shot through her head almost mechanically. She stirred from her sleep uncomfortably. She noticed the numbing feeling in her right arm and when she was finally able to open her eyes, she saw a mass of wavy purple hair and beautiful blue eyes staring at her.

"Ruka?" Her voice echoed sadness across the room. "We need to talk and please be honest." The blonde just nodded.

"... Is this about yesterday? I am sorry, I was-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, she was cut short.

"Do you still love Nee-san?" Her eyes looked tired.

"I... well, she was the first person I fell in love with, I didn't know you were related... and then, we saw her at the coffee shop and-"

"Do you love me?" She shifted from her position to have a better look at th blonde's expression.

"Of course! I love you. I do... its just that.. this hang over..." She looked at hurt blue eyes with pleading green ones.

"Are you talking about the booze or my aunt?" Haruka moved from being under the girl to pinning her down and cupping her cheeks.

"Look... all I know is that I love you and I cannot change what happened in the past." She looked at Miyuki's concerned eyes before kissing the contours of her face. "I am sorry for giving you a hard time... I'm just a dumb blonde so forgive me. Please." A small smile crept upon the smaller girl's face as she tightly embraced the blonde's waist.

"You're lucky to have me... you always get things easy."

"Speaking of easy..." Haruka tried to reach for her clothed yet equally temting nether regions but was denied access. "Hey!"

Haruka always knows how to charm her way out of an argument. She knew she had that charisma and she uses it shamelessly. There must be some other way she could squeeze the truth out of the blonde, she thought. What else would come to mind other than get the blonde drunk and allow her alcohol loosened tongue to reveal everything? That seems like the perfect plan. She cooked their brunch, which just consisted of Salad and tofu steak, carefully putting it in front of the blonde while she reads the news paper.

"Meal's ready. Here you go." She gave Haruka a kiss on the forehead before disappearing to the kitchen once again.

"Thanks hun!" Haruka called out to her before setting the newspaper aside and giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

Miyuki then shook her head and laughed at her own ideas, _I shouldn't because its just plain silly_, she thought to herself. Haruka, completely clueless just soldiered on with her food.

--

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

She clutched her head. Who on earth would wake her up? Miyuki? No. She looked at her left side and discovered a naked Miyuki. _That makes sense, _she thought. Before grabbing her phone. When she flipped open her cell phone, she saw 5 new voice messages from her best pal, Seiya.

_Beep. Hey man, Setsuna wants to go fishing. Please go with me man, I know, we'll just probably have sex but it's also good to not be bored when you're not having sex. So I need you there... No, I want you there man! And please bring your Wii! Thanks! Beep._

_Beep. Please man. I am Begging you! You haven't called yet! Fishing man! Miyuki will love it! Please! Beep._

_Beep. Okay, I admit. Setsuna won't be having sex with me that much, I won't have anything to do. Please save me from boredom! Beep._

_Beep. Please! I just need the Wii, if you don't want to go, please bring it here! Please man! Beep._

_Beep. You heartless bitch! All you ever think about is your girlfriend! I hate you! Beep._

_End of messages._

She just laughed at her friend's outburst. She knew that he would be calling anytime soon again to appologize.

Ring. Ring.

"Yeah-lo?" Haruka said in mockery.

"Look, dude, I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I just want you there-"

"Okay."

"Yeah?! That is so great! So tomorrow, 8 a.m. at the east port! And don't forget the Wii!"

"I won't-"

"Bye!" Click.

"Damn it." In her absent-mindedness, she woke up her sleeping lover.

"Who was that?" The blonde turned her head to face the still sleepy, Miyuki.

"That's Seiya and we're going fishing for a few days." Miyuki crinkled her nose in confusion and disgust.

"Fishing? For what?" The blonde could only roll her eyes.

"Uh... actual fish. Uh... diet meat?" This time Miyuki rose from her position and was now face to face with the blonde.

"But... I don't want to touch the fish and the bait and... its basically killing." She pouted at Haruka.

"God, you are such a girl. You don't complain about killing when you eat salmon or snappers with all your lemons and apricots and stuff." Miyuki just smiled her disarming smile at the blonde.

"I'll eat you and I won't complain about it. Neither should you." She made her move to the still undressed blonde.

"But-"

"Just kidding. You need to wash first. Something smells "fishy", If I may say so." She laughed at her own joke but halted when she felt a pillow violently hit her head.

"Why you!!!" And then a whole new scene of chaos evoked, which led to kisses and hugs, and resorted to something else.

--

That morning, Haruka and Miyuki waited patiently at the port. They did not think that Seiya and Setsuna would be late, but they were. So they decided to buy some ice cream at the nearby store.

"Hmmm... Ba-na-na!" The blonde proudly declared.

"Eck. Mine is good old fashioned chocolate. I thought you liked it old fashioned?" Haruka nearly choked on the sarcastic comment. "Sorry. Jealous." She smiled sheepishly at her blonde lover.

"Hey-yah!" Seiya karate-chopped the back of Haruka's neck while she was eating ice cream, making the blonde choke on her cold banana paddle pop.

"Ooops... sorry. hehe." He just put on his best smile and peace sign as a sign of truce to the blonde.

"I get a lot appologies today." She says. "Oh... hi Setsuna-san... Michi..ru-san? The blonde looked at the sea godess before her, who was wearing a plain white maxi dress and a straw hat.

"Ah yes, I didn't want to go alone with Seiya and his troops so, I brought my partner in crime along, let's go?" The olive skinned beauty suggested.

All of them just nodded and went back to their cars as they boarded the barge. The ride to the other island went by quietly and quickly and before everyone knew it, they were at their destination.

"Haha! We are here!" Seiya proudly proclaimed while dancing. He immediately went back to the car he, Setsuna and Michiru shared. "Just follow me Haru-chan. We're going to the resort house."

"Great. A slow lead." Haruka muttered under her breath. Miyuki just gently stroked her forearm.

"Aww... not in a good mood becuase Nee-san is here to complicate everything?" Miyuki accidentally said, without thinking. Everything just fell loose. Haruka looked at her wide-eyed.

"What? Miyuki, this has to stop..." She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I know... I'm just so frustrated. You didn't tell me and I don't know what happened at the coffee shop or what happened between you and her-"

"Miyuki. I'm driving. Let's just talk about it at a better time." Haruka said, without looking at her girlfriend. Miyuki just sighed infrustration.

--

Two 4WD's parked in front of a mansion- a resort mansion. The house help quickly gathered their luggages to their rooms and disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"That was fast." Seiya smiled again.

"Like your stamina last night." Setsuna stated, with a hint of hatred towards the black haired boy.

"Hey... you don't have to tell everyone that." He pleaded, but Setsuna just scoffed. Everyone else laughed.

"So... we're here, and I'm sure we don't want to waste this beautiful noon-time sun. Shall we?" The blonde suggested.

"Yeah let's go." Miyuki hastily ran towards Michiru and dragged her toward the house.

Seiya looked at the blonde quizzically. Just yesterday, Haruka was involved in a chaotic fiasco and a subtle tug of war between Michiru, Miyuki and Ayane, and here she is now. Calm and collected as ever.

"I think I should go with the girls and just fix up. It's not like we just wear a NORMAL shirt and board shorts." Setsuna commented the other two's choice of clothing and went past Seiya, lightly bumping his shoulders before stating, "Just give me five minutes." Seiya and Haruka just rolled their eyes.

"Five minutes she says." Seiya scoffed. "You know what five minutes mean right? It's 60 seconds multiplied 5 times, but with the girls, 5 minutes mean - wait outside and we will go whe you are furious."

"Tell me about it." Haruka leaned on her trusted 4-wheel-drive and saw a couple of girls pass by.

"Hi!" Both girls waved before giggling. Haruka made a face - disgusted by the presence.

"Sei-kun, they look like heroin addicts."

"You know what they say about heroin addicts..." Seiya looked at Haruka.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Don't fall in love with heroin addicts. They will love you but it's all in vein. Get it?" Seiya laughed at his own joke, which in turn made the blonde laugh.

"That is just crass man..." They exchanged a few laughter before the big reveal - three sexy girls walking down the stairs that lead to the outside of the mansion.

"Whoa..." They said in unison. They looked at each other with a sign of approval.

"Let's go." Miyuki said with excitement as she linked her hands with Haruka. The rest just nodded.

The party oof five went back to their auto's to reach the other destination. The dock- form which they will go boating on a the wide blue ocean. After a few minutes, all five of them reached the dock, waiting for them, however, is a very disappointing boat and not a yacht.

"What the hell is this Seiya?!" Setsuna shouted.

"I... uh... you said you wanted 2 boats?" Seiya looked away and pushed both his index findex together, sweat starting to form at his temple.

"And by boat, I meant yacht! Jesus, Michiru, you have to stay with Haruka and Miyuki." Everyone looked at each other, confused as to why Setsuna is being this difficult. She rolled her eyes. "Unless you want to witness us sexing, that would be fine."

Michiru threw her arms in the air, giving up in Setsuna. She made her way beside Miyuki and greeted them.

"Is it alright with you guys if I tagged along?" She politely asked the two, no matter the awkward situation.

"Yeah! No problem at all." The blonde answered, a little too eagerly, much to Miyuki's dismay.

"Yes. It will be fine. Come with us." Miyuki replied in respect.

--

Both parties parted ways. Setsuna and Seiya on the other- Michiru, Haruka and Miyuki on the other. Although the current and the waves were strong, they still decided to proceed with their plan.

Setsuna and Seiya shared a bottle of moscato, for once, stopping to see the beautiful view before them and taking in the sunlight. Or so we thought.

"This whole romatic sunlight thing is so not us... shall I get the blankets and just do it right here?" Seiya whispered to the tall woman's ear.

"You know me too well." She smiled as she turned around to give the younger boy a not so innocent kiss.

"Come." Seiya pointed towards the blanket that covered the base of the boat.

"I always try to..." She coyly said to her lover.

Moaning could be heard no matter the distance. Even if they try to be oceans apart. Haruka, Miyuki and Michiru could not escape the sexing-prowess of the two.

"I can hear Setsuna moaning..." Haruka sighed.

"I think that's Seiya." Michiru corrected, to which everyone made a face of disgust.

"It's like everywhere they go, they convert into their beds." Miyuki added.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Anyhow, I'll just grab the fishing rod and fish instead." The blonde beamed.

"Eww... I told you I don't like to go fishing. Just bring me back to the dock." Before she realised what she has done, she let her prissy self say what she did not want to say - an oppurtunity for Michiru and Haruka to be together. _Oh my God, what did I just say? I'm gonna leave them both together, but if I take it back Nee-san and Haruka will catch on and think that I'm just a jealous-over-possessive girlfriend..._

"Well, I like fishing." Michiru smiled, it was too late to retaliate though. She did not guard her words too well. _Oh My God, Miyuki might think that I am just making an excuse to be with Haruka. But if I take it back, it will be so obvious. Should I just pretend to be innocent?_

"Well, in that case, I'll take you back to shore then Michiru-san and I could go fishing. Is that fine with you?" Haruka asked, completely void of sensitivity.

"That's fine." Miyuki said, _Of course its not, you idiot!_

Haruka made her way to the steering wheel and aimed for the shore. She taught Miyuki how to steer the boat with her behind the purple haired girl. Michiru watched with envy as the two people, in love, not so subtly demonstrated their affection towards one another. When they reached the dock, Haruka gave Miyuki a kiss on the lips before giving her the key to the car.

"You take care now." The blonde called out.

"Always do. You be good now." Miyuki warned.

"Always am!" She reassured her.

"Bye Nee-san!"

"Bye Miyu-chan, take care."

Within a few minutes, Miyuki along with her car, vanished from sight. Haruka stared at Michiru for a while before smacking her left arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Michiru fumed.

"Argh. Let's go fishing. Argh." She then slapped Michiru's right arm. This time Michiru got annoyed and back-slapped Haruka's neck.

"Fair enough. So which rod's yours? The blue one or the black one?" The blonde laughed.

"I'll take the blue one." Michiru said sternly.

Haruka turned on the ignition to the boat and sped off to the middle of the ocean. She tooke care of putting bait and making the fish hooks because Michiru was either afraid or grossed out by it. She could see Michiru struggling with the fishing rod, so she decided to teach her the 101's of fishing.

"Okay, first, give yourself a steady stance." She held Michiru's waist firmly, to which Michiru gasped. She enjoyed the feel of Haruka's hands on her waist. "Then hold the rod with your left hand, about a few inches away from your body." Haruka guided Michiru's hands ever so carefully with her's on top of the others. Michiru's face turned a bright crimson. After positioning Michiru's left hand, she took the right hand and placed it on the reel, showing Michiru how to reel it in and how to release it. "Then this is how you catch a fish." She smiled at Michiru.

"H-hai..." Michiru was speechless, Haruka was just too charming for her own good. Maybe she did this on purpose, subconsciously. Michiru turned around, letting go of the rod and allowing Haruka's charm to take over her. After all, in this vast ocean, they were free. Nobody was around.

"Hey! The rod you dr- hmmmph" Before Haruka could save the rod from falling over, the unexpected yet inevitable happened. Michiru was again, confusing her. She did enjoy it but this was just another form of torture for her if Michiru does not reciprocate her feelings all of a sudden - again. She backed away from the kiss.

"Michiru... kiss me when you mean it." She looked at blue eyes with sad green ones.

"I- I didn't know what I was doing." Michiru whispered.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." HAruka laughed bitterly. "It's okay." Haruka said, before giving Michiru a light kiss on the head. "Just don't do it again." Michiru just nodded. "Now, I need to get that rod." The blonde scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't mean to. I know. You never meant to do anything with me anyways." Haruka said with only half of her anger for the aqua haired beauty.

"Haruka, that's not fair."

"I know. I just need to get that rod." Haruka then took off her shirt and revealed her perfectly toned arms and complete 6 packs to Michiru. She was just wearing her togs and her board shorts.

_Wow... she became hotter. How could I have ever let that go?_

As Michiru mused about how beautiful Haruka's body was, the blonde jumped into the water. Making the other girl snap out of the trance she was in. She followed the blonde with her eyes and noticed something in the water. Immediately her heart skipped a beat. It was thumping fast. She saw a black-bluish fin.

"Got it!" Haruka waved the rod over her head and smiled at Michiru.

"Haruka! Forget the rod! Swim fast! Swim fast there's something in the water!" Michiru shouted.

"What?!" Haruka put her hands behind her ear to tell Michiru she could not hear her.

_Shit! It's getting near her!_ "SHARK!!!!!!!" She finally shouted loud enough for the seven seas to hear. Haruka's eyes went wide and she left the rod where it was floating and swam as fast as she can towards the boat, but curiousity got the better of her and she looked back.

_Holy shit, its a great white! _was the thought that urged the blonde to swim faster. She swam as fast as she ever did in her life. Michiru threw down the ladder on the side of the boat which will be more convenient for the blonde to reach but just when she was a few inches from the boat.

"Haruka!" Michiru stuck her hand to the blonde and held it.

"I made it didn't I?" The blonde smiled.

Apparently, the celeberation was all a little bit to quick. She was pulled from underneath the water, Michiru's hand could not grip the blonde's hand and in an instant Haruka disappeared from her sight and all she could see from the water that surrounded the boat was- red. She couldn't believe her eyes as she continuously pinched her self to wake up. When she realised that this was part of her reality, all she could do was scream.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Haruka!!!" She kept screaming on all the corners of the boat, but there was still no sight of the blonde.

**I killed Haruka. Noooooooo! Haha. Reviews please! I swear I have plan. I know I went overboard (get it?) but this is my story. Haha. I should write the next one before anyone else kills me and feed me to the sharks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Here_ it is, I wrote it as fast as I could so that I don't recieve any threats. Hehe.**

**Again, Sailormoon isn't mine. I just borrrowed the characters I like so people like me, would read them.**

**Salvation is where**

**--**

_Shit! It's getting near her!_ "SHARK!!!!!!!" She finally shouted loud enough for the seven seas to hear. Haruka's eyes went wide and she left the rod where it was floating and swam as fast as she can towards the boat, but curiousity got the better of her and she looked back.

_Holy shit, its a great white! _was the thought that urged the blonde to swim faster. She swam as fast as she ever did in her life. Michiru threw down the ladder on the side of the boat which will be more convenient for the blonde to reach but just when she was a few inches from the boat.

"Haruka!" Michiru stuck her hand to the blonde and held it.

"I made it didn't I?" The blonde smiled.

Apparently, the celeberation was all a little bit to quick. She was pulled from underneath the water, Michiru's hand could not grip the blonde's hand and in an instant Haruka disappeared from her sight and all she could see from the water that surrounded the boat was- red. She couldn't believe her eyes as she continuously pinched her self to wake up. When she realised that this was part of her reality, all she could do was scream.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Haruka!!!" She kept screaming on all the corners of the boat, but there was still no sight of the blonde.

Then she heard something resurface from the other side of the boat, she ran towards that direction and found a bloodied Haruka. She had a shark-bite on her abdomen, one that could be fatal if left untreated for not more than 2 hours.

"Oh My God!" She rushed towards Haruka's side and grabbed her with all her might. She couldn't lift her, her frail physique and Haruka's heavy toned body was not coordinating with each other.

"Mi...chii...ru..." The blonde said weakly. It was then that Michiru saw the shark, coming back for its prey. She then used both her hands to support the whole of Haruka's weight, as if she were to supplex somebody.

"Come on!" And then she pulled Haruka out of the water and into the boat. The blonde landed on top of Michiru. Her head on the sea goddess' shoulders.

"Am I gonna die?" Haruka asked weakly. Michiru could tell the blonde was frightened.

"No. You're not. You're gonna stay with me." Michiru stroked Haruka's bloodied hair away from her face.

"Would you love me then? Like you said on the beach before, when I drowned?" Haruka laughed, but coughed out blood after a few seconds.

"If you live perhaps..." Michiru cried. She was cradling a bloody Haruka.

"I have to live then..." The blonde just smiled weakly. "Darn shark."

"You should have just kissed me you know, instead of following your code of ethics." Michiru joked around to lighten up the mood. Haruka mildy laughed before slowly closing her eyes.

"I feel sleepy. I'm just gonna doze off for a while." Haruka spoke almost silently.

"No! No! What do I do Haruka? I don't know how to drive this boat!" She panicked, slapping Haruka's face to rouse her. But to no avail. "No! Don't sleep! I will love you, I swear!" She had hoped that like before, Haruka woud just wake up. But this time, she didn't. She rose up from under Haruka to get a closer look of the blonde. She put her hand on her mouth when she saw how big Haruka's wounds were. The shark's front incisors really dug deep mark on Haruka's torso and her leg was fractured. She cried, desperately for the blonde to wake up. The blonde did not even blink, she looked around the boat and noticed a radio was installed right next to the steering wheel. She grabbed it and pressed the red button on the upper left hand corner of the device.

"Help! This is Michiru Kaioh, my friend...my friend... The person I love has been bitten by a shark... please, she's dying! Haruka's dying! Please somebody help us! I don't know how to fucking drive this boat! Please!" Anyone who heard, could hear her crying. SHe was just hysterical.

**--**

"Michiru... kiss me when you mean it." She looked at blue eyes with sad green ones. Michiru only blinked rapidly but a few times. The blonde could only sigh.

"I- I didn't know what I was doing." Michiru whispered. As if on cue, Michiru cokced her head sideways. _This seems familiar_, she thought.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Haruka laughed bitterly. "It's okay." Haruka said, before giving Michiru a light kiss on the head. "Just don't do it again." Michiru just nodded. "Now, I need to get that rod." The blonde scratched the back of her head.

It was then that she realized, she was day dreaming because of the heat both from the sun and Haruka. Like in her dream, Haruka took off her clothes and was just about to jump, when the blonde felt two strong yet delicate hands hold her down.

"Michiru, what the hell?" Haruka looked at Michiru with a half-annoyed, half-confused expression on her face and before she could react, Michiru once again kissed her. This time, Haruka did not pull back.

"I mean it. I'm so sorry for making all of this complicated. I really am." She whispered into the blonde's ears.

Haruka just held the blue eyed girl's head close to hers and smiled. A tired smile but a genuine one. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they sat on the boat. Michiru turned around to see the ocean, and saw bluish fins. She held her breath thinking about how close she was to almost losing Haruka. Then when she got a clearer view of the water she found out it was a dolphin. She laughed.

"What?" Haruka asked, curious about what triggered Michiru's laughter.

"They're just dolphins. I thought they were sharks." She got teary eyed from relief and looked at Haruka's questioning face.

"Uh... this is not a shark zone Michi, we're pretty near the coast line." Haruka laughed at her.

_"Michi", its so nice to hear that name again. Specially coming from her._ She then rested her no longer weary head on Haruka's shoulders and ejoyed the feeling of Haruka's arms and body pressed again hers.

"I love you..." The blonde slowly whispered into the back of Michiru's head. She waited for a response but none came quick enough. She looked at the darkening sky sadly. She knew, she was setting herself up for more trouble. But she chose to stay right then and there with the girl she allows to break her heart a hundred times over.

"Its getting dark... I think we should go back." Haruka suggested with regret in her tone. Michiru knowing that this might be another one of her flukes that just want to confuse the younger blonde and torture her unpuposely nodded her head.

"Yeah. We should." Immediately, Haruka felt the distance between her and Michiru.

"You... you made a mistake again, didn't you?" Haruka asked. Michiru just looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry Haruka..." Michiru trailed. The blonde just sighed and headed for the steering wheel. The ride back home was indeed a bumpy one.

--

At the resort house. Haruka and Micihiru walked silently together. Every now and then the violinist would cast stolen glances on the troubled blonde and she could see that there was something eating away at the blonde's soul. Her green eyes showed pain like from a year ago. She couldn't take it anymore. So she pulled Haruka and held her by the wrist to another direction. The blonde sighed in frustration and freed her wrists from Michiru's prying hands.

"I've had enough Michiru-san. You are not just confusing me! You are a roller coaster of yes and no's of silence and maybe's and I'm tired. Don't you know its cruel what you're doing?!" It was an honest raw statement. Michiru cringed at the formality of her name.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I want to be with you but at the same time, I don't. But I can't stand you being with someone else and the thought of losing you pains me to no end! But I have not found the courage to do anything about it!" She answered back with equal raw emotion.

"Courage? You always have that courage when your not around other people! I did not ask you to kiss me but you did! You are just too self-conscious about my age that you'd rather hurt me than be with me!"

"That's not true..." Even if she knew that the blonde was spot on with her theory.

"I love you. I have loved you for a painfully agonizing time and you only caused me so much heartache. You expect me to just play by your rules so its convenient for you. I won't-"

"I love you alright?! I love you and I am an idiot!" Michiru cut her off, but Haruka was more than glad she did. Green eyes widened in a pleasant surprise. Michiru walked towards Haruka unsurely and laid her head on Haruka's chest.

"I'm sorry." She whisphers one more time.

"One appology is alright." She said tenderly to the violinist. Carefully wrapping her toned arms around her lithe body. She slowly tilted Michiru's head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I hate you!" Both Michiru and Haruka turned around to see a teary-eyed Miyuki by the gate. She held the rails with a death grip. She didn't know which one she wanted to hit. Her cheating girlfriend or her aunt. So she chose to run back inside and lock the door to her room.

"Miyuki!" Both Haruka and Michiru shouted. But the girl was gone. It was now, in Michiru's words, truly complicated.

**Darn it. Someone found a loop hole on my shark joke. Yeah its pretty close to the coast-line, they were fishing. Damn you. I hate you. I'm kidding. XD No appearances for Seiya and Setsuna today because they're pretty much still having sex but next chappie they will be there. Since I usually write this fic when I'm intoxicated, I'll probably write again next weekend. So Thanks for the comments or reviews. It is much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 14

**So I've got nothing better to do (yet) but write a fanfic and I've got a can of Kirk's Pasito.**

**Let's see what sort of story this drink will inspire. I'm gonna surprise myself.**

**--**

"I love you. I have loved you for a painfully agonizing time and you only caused me so much heartache. You expect me to just play by your rules so its convenient for you. I won't-"

"I love you alright?! I love you and I am an idiot!" Michiru cut her off, but Haruka was more than glad she did. Green eyes widened in a pleasant surprise. Michiru walked towards Haruka unsurely and laid her head on Haruka's chest.

"I'm sorry." She whisphers one more time.

"One appology is alright." She said tenderly to the violinist. Carefully wrapping her toned arms around her lithe body. She slowly tilted Michiru's head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I hate you!" Both Michiru and Haruka turned around to see a teary-eyed Miyuki by the gate. She held the rails with a death grip. She didn't know which one she wanted to hit. Her cheating girlfriend or her aunt. So she chose to run back inside and lock the door to her room.

"Miyuki!" Both Haruka and Michiru shouted. But the girl was gone. It was now, in Michiru's words, truly complicated.

"Fuck!" Haruka said in frustration. Michiru could only look at the blonde. She tried to reach for her arm but Haruka remained motionless.

"I'm sorry..." Michiru appologized once more. Haruka then refocused on her "other" woman.

"About us or about Miyuki?"

"Both."

**--**

"Seiya-kun!" Miyuki shouted from downstairs. Seiya immediately woke up and got out of Setsuna's arms. He checked on the other girl and say how absolutely lost she looked.

"Wha-what happened?" Miyuki just ran to him and hugged him tightly as she cried.

"Did you want to come inside the room first?" His voice was full of concern. Miyuki did not respond.

"You're not gonna be party to a threesome alright?" Seiya said in jest, to which the crying girl laughed.

"Okay."

They opened the door to Seiya and Setsuna's room to find the older girl still sleeping in the nude. Miyuki blushed a bit but she sat comfortably in the arm chair to which Seiya directed her to sit. Seiya then woke Setsuna up by patting her backside, She slowly stirred from her sleep and smiled at the young boy.

"Yes?" She playfully asked not knowing Miyuki was there. Seiya coughed. "Oh, Miyuki-san." Setsuna already knew what was wrong with the whole picture.

"I take it you know already Nee-san." Miyuki said to Setsuna. Setsuna only nodded.

--

"I don't want to go inside!" Michiru kept pulling at Haruka's hand.

"Why not? We have to tell her. We have to tell them!" Haruka said in frustration.

"I know but I feel... guilty." Michiru looked at her hand and how it linked to Haruka's. Haruka put her fingers below the other woman's chin, making blue eyes look at green ones.

"Look at me. It doesn't matter what anybody thinks. I love you, you love me, the rest is meaningless." Michiru's eyes were about to well up but before a tear escapes her eyes a kiss replaced her sorrow.

"Thank you." She then let her guard down as she nears Haruka's body and gave her a tight embrace.

"Not exactly the reply I was looking for, but you're welcome." She finished that sentence with a kiss. They braced themselves as they slowly but surely made their way into the house. They heard noises echoing in the living room. They were noises of cheer and curses and all that embodies Seiya. To their surprise, it was Setsuna, Seiya and Miyuki with the Wii controllers playing simulated Tennis on Wii Sports.

"What the hell?" Michiru and Haruka looked at one another.

"Oh! Michiru-san, Haruka-san! I talked to Miyuki-san about it, she understands, don't you Miyuki-san?!" Setsuna yelled in between playing the game and looking at the baffled couple.

"Yes. I forgive the both of you but its kind of hard to forget!" Miyuki shouted back still eyes fixated on the TV screen.

"Damn it, its a deuce!" Seiya screamed. "Okay... here we go, my serve ha! Oh shit! You back-handed, outside! haha. Wait, its in?!" Seiya shouted in frustration. "Damn, simulated referee is stupid, that was completely outside!"

"Ha! Shut up, lets just watch the slow-mo." Seiya, Setsuna and Miyuki awaited the big reveal only to find out that it was indeed - in.

"Yeah!" Setsuna jumped around and posed like a soccer champion while Miyuki gives out peace signs everywhere across the room.

"Guys! Can we talk?" Haruka said.

"Uh no... we already talked about it." Miyuki said with a smile on her face.

"H-how?" Michiru asked.

"Over...a threesome." Miyuki laughed maniacally along with Setsuna and Seiya before she disappeared to her room.

"N-nani?!?" Haruka and Michiru said in unison.

"Oh you know what she means." Seiya scratched the back of his head before dashing into the room he and Setsuna shared. Before Setsuna could speed off, she was stopped by Haruka's muscular arms and Michiru's delicate ones.

"What threesome?" Michiru looked at her bestfriend before looking at how Haruka was holding Setsuna.

"Hmm... you have nice muscles Haruka-san." Setsuna said before squeezing the blonde's biceps.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Michiru slapped her friend's invasive hand. "What threesome?"

"A figurative one." Setsuna sighed.

"There's a figurative side to threesomes?" Haruka asked.

"Look. I'm not gonna ask you about what happened while you were on that lousy boat. Let it be." Setsuna scoffed.

"Nothing happened in the boat!" Michiru said in defence.

"Yeah and I'm talking about a figurative threesome." Setsuna laughed. Haruka and Michiru could only blush.

"So... its alright if I get together with Michiru again?" The blonde asked. Setsuna only raised her eyebrows with a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"Who said we would get back together?" Michiru whispered.

"Well... I thought-"

"We... have to start over. Ok?" Michiru said.

"My my, looks like you have a lot of work to do, Ruka-chan!" Setsuna teased before prying loose from the couples grasp and making her escape.

"Gods and goddesses, you're lucky I love you." Haruka kissed Michiru before embracing her. "Okay, we'll start over."

"That means, no kissing, no sex, no cuddles-"

"What?!? What about hand-holding? Hand holding ok?" HAruka said as she tightly grasps Michiru's hands. Michiru could only laugh as she softly nods. "You will be the death of me Michi." Michiru giggled in response.

"Uhm... I think you should talk to Miyuki first before you go to sleep. In my room of course." Michiru pouted at Haruka.

"Me? What happened to 'we' or 'us' huh?" Haruka looked into Michiru's puppy god eyes and cute pout before giving in. "Oh, alright. 30 year old who pouts."

"Hey!" Michiru then slapped Haruka's arm. "Same rules apply to Miyuki and hand holding isn't ok. ok?" Haruka could only smile, enjoying the feeling of being claimed by Michiru.

--

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer. Haruka carefully opened the door to her forner room, the room she used to, like a few hours ago used to, share with the purple haired beauty.

"Hey- oh shit!" Haruka quickly turned around as she was greeted by a naked Miyuki.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. You just had sex with me the other night." Miyuki jested, as Haruka slowly turns around to face the still naked Miyuki.

"Heh... you sound like Setsuna."

"So? Go on with it, what do you want?" Miyuki grabbed a towel and lightly rubbed it in hair.

"Uhm, I wanted to apologize about the whole thing. I- I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am about hurting you and this was so sudden, and... I really don't know what to say except- forgive me." Haruka moved closer to the other girl by sitting on the bed that was too big for just one person.

"It was fun while it lasted Ruka." Miyuki then ruffled Haruka's hair before throwing her robe on. "Besides, I didn't lose you to some slut, I lost you to someone very dear to me. I never can compete with her." Miyuki sighed as she allowed a few tears to finally escape her eyes. Haruka moved from where she sat to give Miyuki a loose hug. "Mou, I'm alright. Really. I just... I'll miss you. It was just yesterday that we- ano, never mind! Uhm, Go! I feel like going to sleep. Go!" Miyuki shooed the blonde away but Haruka wasn't buying it.

"Miyuki... I care about you. I-"

"You're not inlove with me are you? Not like with her." She finished her conversation with Haruka by answering her own question.

"Miyuki I loved you!" Miyuki didn't fail to notice how the tenses changed.

"I know you did. You never cheated on me. You always gave me what I wanted. It was until you saw her again." She then tiptoed and kissed Haruka's cheeks before pushing her away, lightly, before showing Haruka to the door.

"Miyuki. I really am sorry. Good night and thank you- for everything. I just, there's nothing wrong with you its me." Haruka said before turning away.

"Haruka."

"Yes?" It was then that a big pillow hit her face.

"You left your favorite pillow. Hehe. Sorry about that. Anyways, good night!" Then Miyuki shut the door in front of her face.

Haruka thought about the pro's and cons of her relationship with Michiru versus her relationship with Miyuki. Miyuki offers her something stable and true and visible while Michiru offers her uncertainties, something unstable and discretion. Why would she choose the harder route? She remained rooted in front of Miyuki's door. She raised her hand to knock on the door that was oh so quickly shut in her face but then an image of a smiling Michiru interrupted her actions. She pressed her pillow closer to her body and a whiff of Miyuki's scent tickled her nostrils. This was so confusing. She slowly and unsurely made her way back to Michiru's bedroom, making sure she knocks lightly.

"So? How'd it go?" Michiru peeked through the opening of the door.

"Aren't you gonna let me in first?" Haruka cocked her head to the side. Michiru just smiled at her sheepishly before letting the blonde in.

"She took it quite well but- aaaah! I feel... bad." The blonde then threw herself in the bed, half her body was in the bed whil her legs were just lazily hanging onto the edge of the bed. Michiru mimmicked Haruka's position and laid her head on the taller girl's shoulders causing the blonde to loosely wrapped her arm around Michiru.

"Do you regret chosing me?" Michiru asked without hiding the insecurity in her tone.

"No. Its just the fact that I had to hurt a great girl. I hurt her, I hurt Miyuki." Haruka trailed off, sadness evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I know its my fault." Michiru then snuggled closer into the blonde's loose embrace.

"Yeah. Its your fault."

"Hey! You shouldn't agree." Michiru then pinched Haruka's rock hard abs.

"Hmmm... some day this is. I feel a bit sleepy." Haruka yawned before looking at Michiru. "Night Michi, I love you. Don't disappear tomorrow." A small smile crept on Michiru's face. She just observed the blonde fall deeper and deeper into her sleep before she decided to doze off.

"Goodnight Ruka. I love you too."

--

That morning they could hear chaos ensue outside of their room. They tried so hard to ignore it, but after about half an hour, they woke up- cranky and grumpy.

"What the hell is happening? Can you go check Ruka?" Michiru pleaded with the blonde before disappearing into the sheets.

"Me? Why can't you do it? You're older!" Haruka just sighed as she heard Michiru's mumble. She sat straight up and placed her foot carefully on the floor, her feet searching for the right slippers. After finding it, she opened the door and scratched her head in annoyance. The noise was coming from Miyuki's room. Her eyes went wide, what could have happened?

_No,_ she thought to herself.

When she went inside, she saw Setsuna and Seiya and a very clean room.

"What happened?" Haruka asked the couple.

"She left." Seiya looked at Haruka, disappointment written all over his face.

"She left this for you too..." Setsuna handed Haruka an envelope and a chain with a ring on it. Haruka's face dropped. Guilt-ridded and unsure, she felt a tear escape her eyes. Seiya motioned to leave but not before patting the blonde's back. Setsuna soon followed after the black haired boy. Haruka carefully examined the letter. Afraid of the contents. She might have hurt Miyuki more than she thought. Finally she opened it, it revealed a very classy stationery sheet.

_Whazzup Motha fucka?!_

_ I fucking hate the both of you. No. I'm just kidding. I'm just trying to mask my bitterness by sounding cool. Haruka, I know how you feel about people you love. Before loving her again, you loved me completely and I know there's no way I could change the way you feel for her that is why I am returning this ring. It means a lot to me, but I know, now that she's there for you, it means miniscule. At least for you. I will miss just about everything that is YOU. So I am moving away, it would torture me to see you happy with my aunt. Deep down in the dark corridors of my mind, I hope both of you suffer. Nah, I'm joking. But you know what they say about jokes- they're half meant. Hahahaha. I hope you find happiness with whomever or whatever you choose to "do", I am kidding of course. I just can't stop the sarcasm. I'm sorry. I am mad, I was the one wronged and you're probably thinking that I am still bad at writing letters and you are once again correct. So I will end this letter now._

_ Love Always,_

_ Miyuki_

Haruka was laughing by the end of the letter. Miyuki will always be Miyuki, had she not known the existence of the older Kaioh aka Michiru, she would have stayed with the girl. But her heart still beats for Michiru, for some reason she can't fall out love with the very fickle Michiru. She wasn't aware of blue eyes that carefully observed her. Michiru prayed to the Gods that she was doing the right thing, mentally kicking herself for being the same uncertain girl she was when she found out the down side of being with Haruka Tenoh.

_What Have I gotten myself into?, _her wavy locks moved carefully with the wind, getting as tangled as her thoughts. Before her, was a girl who gave up on a stable relationship just to be with her, someone without promises, someone without forever to offer. This will be a second installment of a very rocky relationship.

"Michi?" Haruka looked at Michiru oddly, she just embraced the girl but Michiru remained motionless.

"Huh?" Michiru looked at Haruka. A look Haruka knew too well.

_Oh boy, here we go again,_ was the last thought that crossed the tomboy's mind.

**So that's it for Miyuki. Or is it? I know Michiru's fickle in a very annoying sort of way but, everything will seem reasonable in the next chapters so just wait for it to unravel. Reviews please! Because I need it, I breathe it, I bask in it, I bathe in it, I am a review whore. The more reviews, the faster I update. I'm kidding. haha. Or Am I? Hmmm... haha! Anyways, thanks for the reviewers/reviewees (coz its cuter).**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here it is Swinging Cloud. haha! XD I'll rub it in yow face. Haha. I'm kidding. I love Phases of the moon btw. So I'm gonna advertise it here. Haha. Now on with the fic with the characters I could never own. **

--

It has been 4 months since Miyuki lost Haruka to Michiru. The blonde is at her happiest, but unbeknownst to Haruka- Michiru was still questioning their relationship on the grounds of the eleven year gap.

"So, wanna eat out today?" Haruka happily fidgeted her hands on the counter top/ bar while looking at her girlfriend's stoic face. Michiru sat on the stool placed under the bar with her hand on her chin she slowly looks at Haruka's expecting face.

"Let's just order in, I don't want to go out tonight." She said, not reflecting the eagerness on the blonde's tone.

"You always don't want to go out. We're always stuck here in your condo unit! The only time we do go out is when Setsuna and Seiya are with us! We don't go out to have date for Christ's sake!" Haruka paced the room, frustrated at Michiru's behavior. Michiru then stood up from where she sat to follow her blonde girlfriend. She hugged her from behind before placing her head on the blonde's clothed back.

"This isn't too bad is it Ruka? Just stay with me here." Haruka could only sigh and pretend to be stupid.

"Of course. Its never too bad to be with you." Haruka then turned to face Michiru, tilting the shorter woman's chin, she lightly kisses and nibbled her upper lip. Michiru pulled back a little. "I love you Ruka." A sigh. "I love you too Michi." They stayed like that for a while in each other's arms.

"So what will it be tonight? Chinese? Pizza? Bento's?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"How about Nissin's Ramen?" Haruka sheepishly asked.

"Instant noodles? Really? MSG galore?" Michiru ridiculed Haruka's choice before finally opening her cupboard to reveal the Nissin's Cup Ramen she stored. "So? Sea Food? Spicy Beef? Chicken? Extra Hot Spicy Beef?" Haruka beamed at her choices.

"Extra Hot! Like my incredibly hot aging girlfriend!" The aqua haired beauty then threw the unopened cup of noodles in Haruka's face before laughing.

"Don't joke about my age you little brat!" Haruka just laughed at the other girl's implications.

**--**

After dinner the couple settled at the bedroom. Haruka's fingers toying with Michiru's aqua locks. Michiru lay comfortably in Haruka's broad yet very accomodating shoulders. Her hands on top of Haruka's chest. She peeked at the blonde who seem so deep in thought, as if she was fighting different battles with her brain.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked Haruka.

"Sex." Haruka laughed earning a pinch to the stomach. "Ouch! You asked!" She laughed again.

"You're not turning me on right now so there goes that thought." Michiru playfully added to which Haruka reacted by raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge? I know your weak spot." Haruka now challenged the older girl.

"Ha! I'm like most women who fake it! I just pretend sometimes so-ugh, uhmm!" Michiru was caught off guard when Haruka's expert hands snaked their way between her legs, while hungrily kissing her in the neck.

"Hmmm... is that a moan? I thought I heard a moan." Haruka laughed in between kisses.

"Shut up and proceed!" Michiru commanded the blonde, her free hand gripping the blonde's hand that busily played with her weakest spot. Her other hand busy with squeezing Haruka's breast.

Behind closed doors their moans and groans echoed across the unit, much to Setsuna and Seiya's delight. They snickered as they heard "Yes!" and "oooohs!" and "aaahhhhs!" and "More!" and "faster!"

"See. I told you they keep having sex!" Seiya beamed at Setsuna.

"I think we rubbed in on them." Setsuna laughed.

"So... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Seiya playfully traced the contours of Setsuna's face with his fingers.

"Hmmm... I was thinking of the big bang theory. You?" She laughed at Seiya's disappointed expression before shaking her head. "Big Bang? Get it?" She then added.

"Oh! Yeah! Haha! So wanna have sex now?" Seiya asked but was rewarded with a slap in the cheek.

"Not here dimwit! All my props are in the room!" The couple then hurried their way to the room.

"Oooh, are we playing cops and robbers today?" The boy asked with too much excitement in his voice.

"No. Better. We're playing dungeons and dragons." Setsuna then laughed.

"Why do I have the feeling that I should run away?" Seiya then reluctantly entered the room. There he saw whips and chains and... a blow torch? "nooooooo!" But before he could run away Setsuna locked the door and with a firm grip she threw Seiya onto her satin sheeted bed.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"What was that?" Haruka's head rose from between Michiru's legs. Michiru grunted at Haruka's lack of action and used both her hands to press the blonde's head back into position. After a few more hours of love making and in Seiya's case, torture- the whole unit turned quiet. Michiru sprawled gloriously nude on top of the equally tantalizing naked Haruka, quietly hummed to the tune of Ice cream by Sarah Mclachlan.

"What's that you're humming to?" Haruka weakly asked, exhausted from their previous session.

"Ice cream. You're love is better than ice cream... better than anything else that I've tried..." She sang to the blonde, when she looked up she was greeted by the blonde's soft snoring. _She's so cute when she's asleep,_ during this hour, in the dark and alone with the blonde, she felt contentment and all her uncertainties coupled by anxiety disappears. Finally, sleep take over.

--

Haruka carefully observed her lover sleeping. She loved every minute of it. At the same time she fears the next few days. In the next few days, it will be her birthday again. What tragedy will Michiru give her as a birthday present again? Her grip tightened on the smaller girl as she draws her closer to her own body. As if not to let go. Michiru just purred at the action.

"I love you. Don't leave me on my birthday." Haruka whispered to the still sleeping Michiru before kissing the top of the other girl's head.

After about 2 hours Michiru woke up, surprised to see Haruka wide awake- and from the looks of it, she has been awake for quite sometime now.

"Ruka?" Michiru asked, she raised her hand and caressed the taller girl's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"It's gonna be my birthday on Sunday... and... I don't want that day to come just yet." She could clearly see the sadness on those green eyes. Regret was in her blue ones.

"I'm sorry Ruka. My album launch will be on Saturday. We can spend your birthday here. OK love?" She kissed Haruka's nose before kissing her lips.

"I wanna go with you on your album launch. Can I?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, but you know we have to be discreet right?" Michiru held Haruka's face closer to hers, perhaps as consolation. The blonde just sighed.

"I know... still I want to be there." Michiru nodded at Haruka's request.

They kiss but there was still this feeling of sadness that enveloped them. She snuck her head deeper in between Haruka's neck and shoulders to lighten up Haruka's mood, and like always, it worked.

--

"So... Motha fucka, how are you, you don't look so happy chap, what's up?" Seiya channeles his inner Miyuki and asked his best friend before lounging on their reclining couch. They were home again. He is the only family Haruka has so Haruka gave him the right to free load at her mansion- officially after they graduated in advance and with honours.

"I don't know Sei-kun, I just feel empty. I'm glad I am with Michiru, but there's something missing. All this hiding and us being a secret. Its getting to me man." She slumped down on the couch beside Seiya.

"Hopefully she gets over it. I would rather you chose Miyuki simply because its a healthy normal relationship but you love crazy Michi, so just stay with her for as long as you can." Seiya smiled. Haruka just sighed.

"You are not helping. Hey... is that a first degree burn on your arm?" Haruka examined Seiya's injuries. The black haired boy just scratched his head.

"Setsuna."

"Oh." As if not needing any more explanations, the blonde just left it at that.

--

"So... you crazy woman, what's eating you or rather who?" Setsuna laughed while Michiru blushed. She joined the aqua haired woman on the couch. "Ooooh, ooooooh, Ahhhhh! Yes! Yes! Oh, Ruka Ruka faster! Hmmmm.... mmmmmm... more... more... uhhhh... uhhh... Ruka!" Setsuna mimmicked the now completely red Michiru.

"Was I that loud?" Michiru asked.

"The real question is- was she that good?" Setsuna laughed again, making Michiru even redder in the cheeks than before. "So, again, with more maturity and decency, what's wrong?" As if on cue, the blush on Michiru's face disappeared.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm gonna end up hurting Haruka again." Setsuna just rolled her eyes.

"The girl is madly in love with you. Attractive, sexy and good in bed, What more do you want?" Setsuna asked.

"I know. It just doesn't seem right."

"Love is never about what seems right or wrong, or else people would never have sex." Setsuna said, frustrated at Michiru's ability to change minds.

"I know. I'm stupid. I should never question what I have with Haruka. I'm lucky." Michiru answered but all she could think about was what other people might say to her if they find out that she's with a YOUNGER GIRL.

"That's right. And don't you forget about it! And don't forget Haruka's birthday too!" Setsuna said before standing up from the couch.

--

**Short and sweet. Haha. I'm just lazy and I just wanted to update as fast as I can because people reviewed me, but since only a few people reviewed me, I kept it short. haha. Equivalent exchange! So now, you should learn your lesson, if you want more words - Review. I'm the evil review whore. Haha. Thanks in advance to my reviewees. ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Im sorry it took me a while... I just rented a house with my own money and it hurts my wallet. Hahaha. Here it is.**

--

The blonde fidgeted with the glass of champagne that's been handed to her. Girls, ladies, women or whatever you want to call them when they're dressed in gown were swooning over her. She wore a classic black tux and didn't bother with a bow tie, her collar bone slightly exposed. You could hear sighs from the female specie and hostile grunts from the male specie. None of them knew, however, that she was bored. She has been here nearly an hour. She and Michiru arrived, incognito taking the back route, making sure nobody sees them. She was invited to the album launch as a random "rich" guest and not as a girlfriend. She was clearly annoyed by this. Then she set her feelings aside as the curtain reveals the only woman in her life, dressed in a lightly ruffled white gown with violin in hand, Michiru bowed to her audience. Blue eyes searched the crowd for one person- she found her, they acknowledged each other with a bow before Michiru closed her eyes again, somehow, all of Haruka's anger disappeared. With just a small act such as bowing. She watched Michiru's movements and listened to her other worldy violin playing skills. She didn't even notice it was finished until everyone else applauded. She sneaked her way backstage, carefully making her way into Michiru's dressing room. She peeped in surprised to see someone else in their, a guy, the tall dark and handsome type. She coughed vehemently. Michiru's eyes darted at the blonde.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said with venom in her voice.

"N-no! Its just-" Michiru was cut off by the other man before she could explain to Haruka.

"Actually, young man, I was just getting to know this pretty lady, so would you mind if I have some more time with her- preferrably, alone?" He shooed Haruka away, Haruka made sure she closed the door hard enough to make the noise echo across the hall.

'Shit!' Michiru mentally cursed herself as she contninued to smile at the other man. "Ano, please excuse me, I have to change and greet the people outside." She made the other man leave before bowing.

When she closed the door, she looked at her dresser then at the mirror. Sighing at the drama and chaos that will soon reveal itself when she finds herself alone with the now temperamental blonde, Haruka. She changed into a simple black dress and went to mingle with the crowd, every now and then she would look at Haruka, who was enjoying the company of hundreds and hundreds of women, surrounding her. Michiru's eyebrows furrowed. She made her way to the the blonde, Haruka just blinked.

"Yes, Kaioh-san?" Haruka asked, Michiru's eyes widened but she remembered she was the one who told Haruka to address her that way for this event.

"Would you like to dance, Tenoh-san?" Michiru asked but it sounded more like a command, so Haruka offered her hand to Michiru for the shorter woman to hold, they made their way to the dance floor and a new song was played.

_#Sta. Maria - Go Tan Project_

They had to tango. Haruka grabbed a rose from the vase near her before completely proceeding to the dance floor. She knows, this dance will be more than just a dance. She positioned Michiru's hands on the small of her back as she tightly gripped Michiru's other hand, making sure the aqua haired beauty knows of her anger.

"Ouch!" Michiru hissed.

"Sorry." Haruka smirked, she knew she didn't hurt the other girl much, but for gentle Michiru it was indeed painful.

Michiru knew what Haruka was up to, so when they started moving, she would occasionally step on the blonde's foot with her 4-inch stiletto heels and she would look at the blonde's face, as she grimaces in pain.

"So... Kaioh-san, who was that nice older than me man with you?" Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Well, TENOH-SAN, he is the son of the record producer, he was just-" Michiru was cut off.

"Flirting with you. And you were there giggling like a fan girl in front of him." This time, they looked at each other with equal anger, not knowing that all eyes were on them as they tangoed their way into an argument, they danced with such intensity that those who were merely watching envied them.

"I was not! Its not my fault your a jealous fool!" Michiru hissed at the blonde. Haruka's eyes widened.

"A jealous fool?! What would you feel if I kept us a secret and go off with some girl alone in my dressing room, giggling like an idiot?!" Haruka asked with her eyes full of frustration and anger, something the shorter girl hasn't seen before. And before they know it, the song was finished, Haruka immediately let go of Michiru as she disappeared into the crowd. Michiru stayed in her position as her colleagues, managers and fans gathered upon her to give her compliments and such and such. But what she really thought about was her conversation with the blonde, and those eyes. She has never seen them that- frustrated and mature.

--

After the dance, Haruka avoided Michiru. She wanted to cry, and didn't want any one to see it, she saw an opening to a balcony so she directed herself their. When she reached her destination she leaned on the rails of the balcony. Her elbows on top of it and her face in both her hands. She quivered, then her shoulders shook as she cried. She cried like a little girl. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She cringed and lightly panicked as she turned around.

"Ayane?!" She backed away a little.

"Relax. I won't do anything, I swear." Ayane's hands were up in the air. Haruka then soon relaxed at her presence.

The other girl offered the blonde cigarettes and Haruka hesitantly accepted. Their back now leaning on the wall behind them. They huffed and puffed nicotine as they talk like the soon to be adults they should be.

"So how's everything with Mummy?" Ayane asked before turning her gaze into the blone.

"Mummy?" The blonde semi-laughed at Ayane's term.

"Yeah the overrated historical corpse." She laughed bitterly at her own joke. Soon after that, the blonde followed. They laughed and they laughed. Haruka grabbed another stick of Black Russian's from Ayane, placing it between her mouth. She borrowed Ayane's Zippo, but right when the flame was about to hit the tip of the cigarette, someone swiftly took it away from the blonde's mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Michiru asked.

"Oooops. I'm going to have to leave you Haru-chan, bye." Ayane scurried her way out of the couples argument, bowing before she does so.

"I'm of legal age, KAIOH-san." Haruka tried to reach for the cigarette but Michiru was quick to throw it away.

Michiru's shoulders fell into a slump as she gently approached the blonde. She wrapped both her arms in the blonde's neck. Their heads resting on each others.

"I'm sorry. We will get through this phase, I swear. I know I have been asking for too much, but please, for my sake, just give me a little time..." Michiru whispered to Haruka. Haruka could only sigh as they hold each other in secret. Nobody inside could see them for who they really are. They kissed. A flash of light.

"What was that?" Haruka asked Michiru, thunder soon after followed.

"Let's go inside. There might be a storm." Michiru squeezed Haruka's hands before letting it go.

They were back in Michiru's promo-launch, everyone was smiling at them, they walked side by side but not hand in hand. If anything will be said about how they look now, it would merely be platonic. They smiled at each other, then the people surrounding them. That's when a massive number of women encircled them.

"So, who's the hunk?" A brunetted with very red lip stick directed the question at Michiru. Michiru could only grit her teeth.

"SHE is Haruka Tenoh. Tenoh-san, this is Sophie Baxter"

"Ooooh. SHE huh? I wouldn't care if you're an alien, just as long as you have that face." Sophie grabbed Haruka's arm and clung to it for dear life.

"Ah... Baxter-san, Would you mind if I asked you to let me go?" The blonde asked the brunette, giving Michiru appologetic stares.

The brunette frowned and stomped her way out of the vicinity. Michiru smiled at Haruka's actions. It was then that familiar faces joined the somehow, barricading circle that was formed around them.

"Ah... you again, is he your favorite student?" Kiba-san, Michiru's road manager asked of Haruka's presence.

"Ah... yes, Haruka is such a good pianist." Michiru smiled honestly before looking at the smiling blonde.

"So... how about a duet then?" Kiba-san asked.

The crowd went crazy about the suggestion as they nudged both Haruka and Michiru to play a duet. Both just bowed and waited for a grand piano and a violin to be delivered to both of them and no longer than ten minutes, three men would be seen pushing a white grand piano with wheels and 2 other mean carrying the violin and other instrumental aid.

"What do you want to play?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"Polonaise in A flat major," Michiru challenged the blonde with her brows raised in a playful manner. Haruka has never been a fan of Chopin and his three octave melodies, but she knows the blonde is more than just equipped with the right talent.

Both of them were lost in a trance listening to each other play, the rest of the crowd was awed by their skills and their beauty. They were surely not amatures. In the mid-section of the piece, both musicians showed more focus as the the well known, octave-trio approaches, they played their instrument with ease and ended the duet with loud a loud applaud and cheers from the audience.

"That was wonderful!" Kiba-san approached Michiru and Haruka. "We shoud have Haruka-san on our tour, we could attract more of the female population if we do so. Ah! More money, money, money!" Kiba-san, chirped before patting Haruka's back. Haruka laughed, before she whispered in Michiru's ear,

"Money, Money, Money!" Michiru laughed at Haruka's mimmickry.

And that is how the night ended. As each minute passes by less and less people were left. Then there were two.

"Let's go home." The blonde could only nod.

Unbeknownst to them, Ayane was eyeing them as they exit. With a glare in her eyes, she slowly smiled before tip-toeing her way out of the building. Her chaperone opened the door to the black limosine, she laughed before entering the car.

"You just made me love you more. I'll ask poppa to give you a raise. Perfect Yuu-chan." She stated.

--

**_So that is it for now I guess. What is Ayane up to? Hmmm... I'll try to update as soon as I can. Reviews make a difference. So go on and make that difference. YES WE CAN! LOL. thanks much! I kept it short for the sake of Haruka's bday._**


	18. AN

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**I WAS NOT READY TO PRESENT THE NEXT CHAPTER. SOMEHOW, KID COUSINS PUBLISHED IT. I WAS STILL IN THE PROCESS OF "STORY TELLING", SO TO SPEAK.**

**I AM SO SORRY. I WILL UPDATE WHEN MY SCHEDULE PERMITS ME. THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY. WELL IT WAS, BUT I HAVEN'T REALLY FURNISHED IT.**

**IT WAS JUST IN ITS "ROUGH SKETCH" MODE. BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. THANK YOU SO MUCH. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Im sorry ifor the delay and the disappointment for the previous chapter. Hope this one would be different. I wrote this despite the threats of recession and juggling multiple jobs. Lol. A little appreciation would do.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit! Michiru is gonna freak out!" Seiya hid the newspaper from everyone's sight, managing to run up to Setsuna. Setsuna looked at him in askance of the expression he is sporting. He leaned down to whisper something in the older woman's ear. It was then that Setsuna's mouth dropped.

"Shit! When? Show me!" Setsuna hissed, she allowed the younger boy to lead her to the back kitchen. Seiya revealed the concealed object. In the tabloid headlines, _COUGAR ROAR: Reknowned Violinist Rendezvous with Millionaire Boy-toy._ Setsuna laughed.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a serious situation but there's something about cougar and boy-toy thats so funny." Setsuna said in between fits of laughter. Seiya did so as well.

"Ok. So what do we do about the Cougar and Boy-toy situation? It's Haruka's birthday!" Setsuna nodded. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hide it. We won't let them know. At least for today." She said to Seiya, then she noticed something between his legs. "Are you hard?" She asked.

"Can't help it, you're too sexy when you're planning things..." A lame excuse, but it is an excuse.

"Hmmm... seems like we have a new plan for 15 minutes." Setsuna laughed as Seiya blushed.

"I can last longer than 15 minutes!" He tried to defend himself.

"Not when I do this... do you have a timer?" Seiya nodded before turning activating the timer of his watch. Setsuna smiled as she kneeled. Seiya's muffled moaning echoed across the room it wasn't long before the deed was done.

4 minutes later.

"I was just excited!" Seiya followed Setsuna around the condo unit, Setsuna was just laughing.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." she stated before laughing. "I didn't mean it that way, don't stare at me like that!" She gave him a hug as a consolation. Clearly, the boy was very disappointed with himself. "Think about it this way... 4 minutes in heaven is better than... uhm... 2 minutes in heaven!" Setsuna errupted in laughter once again, emasculating Seiya in the process.

"Shut up!" Seiya grabbed a hold of Setsuna's shoulders. He looked at his watch and hit the reset button.

"What are you- ahh...... oooooh...." Seiya's head was now in between Setsuna's thighs.

1 hour later.

"Its not fair!" Seiya said with a glazed face.

"I'm not disappointed... mmm... wash your face. You look like a Krispy Kreme Donut."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey..." Haruka was already awake when Michiru stirred from her sleep.

"Happy birthday love." Michiru cuddled next to Haruka before giving her a kiss.

"You here, on my birthday, is the best birthday present ever." The blonde said, kissing the top of Michiru's head.

"Well, youll be surprised with what's in store for your birthday." Michiru proudly beamed. Haruka just laughed.

"Hmm... what is in store for my day?" Haruka's hands grabbed the blanket, she swiftly pulled the blankets out of their bodies, revealing a nude Michiru. "Whoa... nice." Michiru slapped Haruka's stomach before giggling.

"Hentai." she stated. She claimed the top position, Haruka's torso was between the aqua haired beauty's thighs. Michiru had Haruka's hand pinned to the bed.

"Who's hentain now?" They both looked at each other with a heated gaze. Michiru's lips crushed into Haruka's as they succumbed to their very own breakfast in bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning!" The blonde greeted. Seiya jumped at the sight of the Golden Couple.

"G-g-good morning! and... uh... Ha-ha-happy birthday!" The nervous boy exclaimed. Setsuna just shook her head while she makes coffee.

"Coffee, anyone?" The dark haired woman asked.

"Tea for me." Michiru stated, while Haruka nods in agreement.

Seiya noticed the news paper lying under the couch. He picked it up with haste and threw it in the bin. Haruka and Michiru looked at him questioningly.

"Uh... the news is depressing. War in gaza... Recession... Chris Black and Brianna... you know, pop-superstar and woman beater. It's just not a good way to start the day." He scratched his head as Michiru and Haruka sweatdropped.

"Ehem. Ehem. Tea's ready." Setsuna calmy and professionally excused Seiya of his lame reasoning. The golden couple just went toward the direction of the tea leaving Setsuna to silently scold Seiya for his stupidity.

They all sat down by the coffee table. Haruka and Michiru's hands were linked together. Without a care in the world. They looked at each other with love-filled eyes. While Setsuna and Seiya fidget their fingers on the table. It wasn't long before Michiru noticed.

"What is wrong with you guys today?" Michiru asked.

"I...uh... have news... shit!" Seiya said absent-mindedly.

"What news? " Haruka asked. Setsuna discreetly pinched Seiya in the balls for his idiocy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NEWS!" The boy yelped in pain.

"Setsuna, you're hiding something, what is it?" Michiru asked, with concern in her eyes.

'Think of something Setsuna! You can do it! Think of something!' She mentally pep-talked herself.

"I... uhm... Michiru... Haruka-san... I'm uh...I'M-" But she was at loss for word.

"Pregnant! She's pregnant!" Seiya said, covering his head, scared that Setsuna might kill him. Setsuna looked at him with a smile in her eyes, her hand stroking the boy's upper thigh.

'Brilliant!' Setsuna thought.

"Oh My GOD! That is some news! Who's the father?" Michiru asked, earning sweat drops from everyone in the table.

"Uhm... you may think I am a slut. I am a bit. But since Seiya's my usual partner in crime. He would be the father, don't you think?" Everyone in the table laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day progressed into night, Haruka's birthday turned into the wild side. It was held at the Tenoh Mansion. Seiya's idea was to bring 20 Strippers for just the 4 of them. Michiru was not at all thrilled, after all, she did entrust Seiya with the planning of the party. Michiru gritted her teeth all through the night, just ignoring the passes those strippers willingly gave to Haruka.

"I can't believe we hired 20 strippers!" Seiya exclaimed in between lap-dances.

"You are unbelievable. This is so much fun!" Setsuna said, also in between lap-dances.

Haruka laughed. It was her birthday, but the party was all about Setsuna and Seiya. Not that she minds, knowing that Michiru was still here with her was more than enough to suffice.

"Hey... I want a lap dance." Haruka huskily whispered in Michiru's ear.

"Sure. It's your birthday after all." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and led the taller girl to the bedroom.

She pushed the handsome blonde on the edge of the bed, making her sit comfortably in good view of her ministrations. She expertly and seductively took the ribbon off of her hair, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. When she was free of her restrictions, she motioned towards the blonde and straddled the blonde between her legs. Beads of sweat formed in the blonde's forehed. Her hands slowly crept down Michiru's bum. But she was stopped.

"Uh-uh. No touching. You'll pay extra." Michiru seductively whispered into Haruka's ear' earning a shiver from the blonde.

"I'll give you this mansion." The blonde quipped.

"I'm more into cars actually..." Michiru countered. Haruka just smiled.

"Then you get whatever you want." Haruka sneered.

Michiru took both of Haruka's hands and placed them in her cute little firm tush. The lap-dance progressed into something more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 more hours and 20 strippers less later, Michiru's phone rang.

She was comfortably sitting on the pergola with Haruka when it rang.

"Its Kiba-san..." she looked at teal eyes in appology.

"Its alright. You can get it." Haruka said, kissing her on top of her head.

M: Moshi-moshi?

K: Kaioh-san?!

M: Hai? What's wrong Kiba-san?

K: What do you mean what's wrong?! Haven't you read the papers today?! You are more famous than ever! Everyone in Japan knows you, even the masses!

M: Famous?! Me?! Wow? Even the masses, because of the prelaunch? Yey!

Haruka patted Michiru in the back. Proud of her girl's rise to uber-success, or so she thought.

K: Yes, COUGAR.

M: What? Huh?

K: The paparazzi caught a picture of you snogging your young blonde student! You're all over the news! This rumor is more popular than your music!

M: Wha-what?!?!

It was then that it all flashed back. When Michiru kissed Haruka, in the balcony of her album pre-launch venue she saw a flash of light before thunder errupted. She dropped her cellphone. Haruka straightened up.

"What's wrong?" Concerned teal eyes searched blue ones. Michiru's head turned in slow-motion. She carefully eyed the blonde.

"I..." Was what she said before walking out, yet again.

"Michiru!" Haruka caught up with her. "What's wrong?" Haruka grabbed her by the shoulder.

"This is all wrong! I love my music! I love it more than anything!" Haruka just looked at her understandingly. 'Something must have happened with her pre-launch reviews...' The blonde cluelessly thought.

"I can't sacrifice my music for something I myself am not sure of! I... I love you."

"Its alright. I love you too..." Haruka tried to kiss her but Michiru evaded her. Haruka widened her eyes.

"But I can't take risks, Haruka." Haruka's hands fell to her side.

"You know about the news don't you?" Haruka asked with her head down.

"YOU KNEW?!" Michiru spat.

"I just wanted my birthday to consist of you... but like a curse last year's events happened again." Haruka sighed. "Look, Michiru, I don't care what others call us. I don't care what they think. As long as we have each other, I'm content. I don't need anyone else... but... sometimes love is not enough. Not for you." Michiru looked at Haruka's resigned form. Haruka was not grabbing onto her for dear life, she was just observing.

"I love you. But if you choose to end this again, because of a mere controversy. I won't come back. This will be the last time you do this to me. The last time, Michiru."

Michiru didn't move. Haruka reached out for Michiru's hands, slowly filling the gap between them. But just when the blonde thought it will be alright. Haruka tried to not let go of Michiru, but Michiru escaped Haruka's grip. When Michiru was several steps away from Haruka, she turned to look at the blonde who was motionless.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Seiya and Setsuna hoped this wouldn't happen, but upon the sight of a fleeing Michiru. They already knew. It was over. But what they were surprised to see was a retreating form that belonged to Haruka. She wasn't going after Michiru.

"Haruka-san?" Setsuna approached her putting her hand on Haruka's shoulders. Haruka just put her hand on top of Setsuna's

"I'm going for a drive. You guys stay here. Have fun." Then Haruka left.

"Haruka I-" but it was too late to say anything to his bestfriend.

"She'll be fine." Setsuna nodded. Trying to convince herself more than Seiya.

It was going to be a sexless night for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka hesitantly walked a step closer to Ayane's door. She knocked. Expecting Ayane's wuss of a butler answers the door, butwas greeted by a pyjama-clad Ayane instead.

"Haruka?" It was a pleasant surprise.

"Its my birthday." Ayane faked a surprise expression. She knew it was the blonde's birthday and she carefully planned putting Haruka and Michiru's relationship in the tabloids expecting a fight on Haruka's birthday. But not a visit from the blonde. "So... can I come in?" Haruka was rather tactless, something Ayane has not seen from the taller woman.

"Uh... sure. So, uhm, where's Michiru?"

"We broke up." Haruka said without looking at her. "If I remember correctly, your room is here right?" Haruka pointed at the east wing, to which Ayane nodded. "Let's go." Haruka started walking towards the direction of Ayane's room.

"I... uh..." Ayane didn't know if she should be scared or if she should be happy. She didn't see this coming and she admits she might have pushed it a little too far. Not that she didn't like the fact that it resulted to their break-up, its just that a different Haruka was right in front of her.

Haruka closed the door to Ayane's room. Without much ado, she unbuttoned her shirt. Revealing her perfectly toned body to Ayane.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Ayane was blushing profusely.

"Ayane... Michiru never made me feel special. You have been there for me all this time. Its my birthday. Maybe... just maybe... you're my present." She inched closer to the baffled girl, cupping her cheeks before kissing her fully on the mouth. Ayane didn't say a word after that. That night, Haruka made empty love with the purple haired girl.

--

It was 3 a.m. The blonde couldn't sleep. She looked at her scattered clothes. Wondeing what drove her to do such a thing? Maybe it was a hunch. She wanted to hurt Ayane, somehow, she knew. Ayane had something to do with the tabloid head line. She dressed up hastily, not minding if she woke the girl up in the process.

"Haru? Where are you going?" Ayane asked with dreamy eyes.

"Home. Thanks for the fuck. I really needed it. You fucked up my relationship, so I fucked you." Haruka said without emotions.

"Wh-what?!" Her blue eyes widened at what she heard. This not the same Haruka. "I- I didn't do anything! You're girlfriend is psycho!"

"And you knew that didn't you? So you used that against her. I saw your photographer in the party Ayane. I wasn't sure until I saw his name on the credit of the snapshot taken of Me and Michiru."

It was then that she found herself speechless. Haruka has photographic memory. How could she forget.

"Anyways..." The now fully dressed blonde bent down to give Ayane a very forceful kiss. The one that Haruka knows would hurt the vengeful brat in more ways than one.

"Well... isn't this what you wanted babe? It was not as good as I expected but... hey. Bye."

"Haruka! Why are you doing this?" Ayane said, bawling her heart out. "I love you!"

"Well, apparently, no matter what you do, If they don't love you, they don't love you. And you brought this upon yourself."

Haruka left Ayane crying. Damaged and devirginized. Her career as a pianist, like Michiru's career, is gone. Ayane was the daughter of Mink Music moguls. One word and she's gone as a musician.

She ran down towards the plight of stairs. Exiting Ayane's place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was driving like a raving maniac. Dodging cars from every direction. And when she got bored of the city, she went home in the same manic speed-demon way. When she reached the gates of her mansion, she slammed her fist in the steering wheel. Before screaming and shouting.

"I hate you Michir! I fucking hate you!" She continued to pummel the steering wheel in fits of rage. When she realized the space in her car was too small to accomodate her rage. She hastily opened the door to her car and got out. Kicking the front wheels of her expensive sports car.

A car with blaring head lights stopped in front of her, she used her hand to shield her eyes from the invasive light.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed at the stranger.

The stranger approached her, and as he nears her, she saw... She was stunned.

"I... I'm sorry. I just had a bad night." she said. Surprised to see the former world champion to be smiling at her.

"Well, I wish you have more bad nights in the circuit then! Micheal Schumacher." He extended his hand to which Haruka gleefully responded by shaking his hand.

"I uhm.... I was just-" She was trying to explain herself but was cut short.

"I have never seen anyone drive like... well, me. but I retired and own, partly, the Ferrarri team So how do you feel about joining F1?"

Haruka smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can do whatever I want with Schumacher. Lol. Here he owns Ferrarri partially, so, there. Reviews will be fantastic, it would inspire me to write more despite my schedule. Think about it. Lol. See ya next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. Im back. Here's my lates update. I'm trying to recover my files for STAY and ill post them all up if I do, so thanks for all the reviews and TC. Cheers!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!?!" Seiya paced the room with so much anger and confusion. "WHEN?!" He added to his already rage fueled queries.

"Calm down will you? I meant I'm leaving to pursue a dream. Tomorrow." Haruka continued packing her belongings much to Seiya's dismay. He went to the blonde's luggage and started unpacking her things and throwing them in every other direction in a fit of desperation.

"You can't leave me here! I am used to being in your shadow! Your shadow is actually a nice place to be in!" The black haired boy pleaded.

"Seiya, look. Its a chance for me to be productive. Michiru has been my life these past couple of years, this is my escape route. This is a sign!" The blonde explained. Seiya just furrowed his eyebrows deeper.

"Yeah, a dollar sign! You don't need money!" This time, the boy went to Haruka's side and gave her an awkward hug, with both his hands wrapped tightly around the blonde. "You're fucking rich, you don't need to work!" Haruka wiggled out of the embrace before she faced the troubled Seiya. Putting both her hands in his arms.

"Let's make a deal. I leave you in charge of my estate, my cars, my other properties here in Japan and in return, you make me feel guilt-free about driving faster than Paris Hilton's relationship span. How's that sound?"

"Uhm... sounds agreeable. Depressive but agreeable. So, I get to be in charge of everything?" He asked with that twinkle in his eye.

"Everything." Haruka repeated.

It was no sooner than that when Seiya started helping Haruka out with packing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit!" Setsuna almost choked upon reading the text message she recieved. The person opposite her frowned in askance.

"Anything wrong?" Michiru's blue eyes turned a darker shade.

"I uhm... Seiya just texted me. He said, Haruka's leaving." Michiru's eyes widened at the news but she still kept her composure.

"Oh, she's going to be on vacation somewhere?" She continued eating her raviolli's, not even glancing at her friend.

"No. Seiya said, Haruka's going to Europe to race. Not sure what that means but, thats all he said." Setsuna looked deeper into Michiru's reactions, even if the aqua haired beauty was affected, she was determined to not to let it show. Setsuna knows this.

"Oh... Good for her." Michiru sat quietly as she finished her dinner. Setsuna never said a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_48 hours before_

Michiru walked out of Haruka's birthday celebration and Haruka's life. She immediately fished out her cell phone dialing her manager's digits.

"Kiba-san! What do we do? We have to what? Fine. Fine. I'll date him. Yes. Do some damage control!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the paper today_

-A few hours after that Michiru Kaioh was seen partying and getting cosy with pianist Naru Shinobu. Both were confidently battling rumors that Michiru was involved with a younger student from elite school Mugen Gakuen. It seems that those rumors were a total fallacy. Michiru-san and Naru-kun looked head over heels in love with each other.-

Haruka let go of the paper as soon as she read the last 9 words. She was glad she had a new goal. It hurt her but at least now she can move forward. With a last glance at her house and a hug from a teary-eyed Seiya, she went outside to find a Red Ferrarri waiting for her.

"You're late Micheal." Haruka said before discarding herself of her luggage. Micheal closed the trunk with a smile on his face.

"I'm never late. We won't be late." He said confidently.

"Cheeky. How so?" The blonde asked.

"Because you're driving." He flashed the keys in front Haruka with a knowing smile on his face. Haruka, of course, accepted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya arrived at Setsuna's condo with eyes puffed and swelling. Setsuna embraced her boy toy to comfort him. Seiya's shoulders shook as he tried to speak with quivering lips.

"She... she's gone Sets." She continued bawling his heart out in front of Setsuna.

"Oh hush, its not like she's dead." Setsuna continued to comfort the boy.

"I know. But I'm gonna miss her." Seiya buried his head in between Setsuna's breasts, enjoying the "comfort" it brings.

"Think about it this way, without Haruka, we actually have more time and more venue to play." Setsuna whispered in her smooth velvet voice, which made Seiya's ear tingle.

Seiya immediately rose from his stupor and kissed Setsuna fully on the mouth, their tongues intertwining, his hands unclothing the the toned tan body body he loves so much.

Michiru was just in her room, slightly evesdropping on the conversation that mainly consisted of Haruka. She only peeled off her ears from the door when she heard moaning from both of them. She lazily brought herself to the edge of her bead. She remembered a smiling Haruka, sitting at the edge of her bed while she complains about violin practice and incompetent pianists. It was uncalled for, all the flash backs.

"You know... they say if you love someone, you will do everything for them. Even if you have to let them go. I will do everything. Michiru." A memory of a promise. A memory of a kiss.

"You're not fat! Are you kidding me? And even if you are, you would be a hot fat lady." Kisses, jests and pokes in the rib. Michiru laughed at the memory. What she has are merely bitter-sweet memories. Ones she hopes she would not have to hold on to for so long.

"... this is the last time you do this to me Michiru. The last time." And the last memory she had of them. She was not even able to say goodbye. It was then she realised it was too late.

She didn't even say goodbye. She felt hot streaks of tears fall down her face. She reached for them. Wiped them out of her face, but her pain was limitless and so were her tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 days later_

The pair arrived at some european hip spot, the blonde confused and a little bit distraught due to jet-lag and crazy blinking lights and lasers.

"Where are we?" Haruka asked.

"Relax. This is your welcome party." Micheal proudly showed her off before going up stage and grabbing the microphone.

He motioned for Haruka to go up the stage with him but the blonde didn't budge.

"Oh come on! Don't be shy! This is for you!" Micheal laughed together with crowd who continued cheering her on. So she hesitantly obliged.

"This is Haruka Tenoh, and she is gonna be a star, and I, Micheal Schumacher, Im going to be richer!" Haruka laughed at her introduction.

A few hours of socialising and networking, Haruka found a quiet spot. She grabbed a glass of champagne and just allowed herself to be unnoticed.

"You don't like the lime-light do you?" A girl behind Haruka asked. Haruka turned around to look at her, she noticed this girl has jet-black hair, it was a modern-mullet, the type of hair-style sported by those gothic teenagers. She had black eyeliner and a very thick mascara.

"Not fond of it but its alright." Haruka tried to sort out the girl's observation.

"Well... Im not too fond of this party now. Im kinda tired. Do you want to go to my place?" Haruka smiled, she knew where this was going.

"What's your name?" Haruka asked.

"Names aren't important. So? What do you say?" The girl pressedher body closer to Haruka's, not really waiting for an answer. She pulled Haruka's tie and dragged her towards the parking lot.

"Hey-hmmmff!" Haruka founf herself being devoured by this gothic beauty whose name she didn't know.

"Drive." The girl just threw the key at the blonde.

"Racer and driver are two different things ok?" Haruka tried to laugh it off, but found it hard to reason out when she felt the girls hand idly playing with her chest. "Drive. Right."

Haruka drove as fast as she can to the girl's apartment. It was hard trying to listen to instructions when the girl opposite her was touching her in all the right places. They were stumbling towards the room with their lips locked on each other. A few moans escaped their tight lip lock. They managed to hastily rid each other of clothes and the rest belongs to the night.

Haruka woke up next morning to the smell of coffee. She followed the direction of the aroma. And saw the unnamed girl wearing her shirt from last night while brewing coffee. Haruka embraced her from behind but the girl twitched at the contact.

"Uhm... anything wrong?" Haruka asked. The girl smiled uncomfortably at the blonde.

"Uhm... I hope you didn't get any impressions last night." Haruka cocked one eyebrow, curious about what the girl meant.

"Impressions about what?" The blonde pressed further.

"Look, I just wanted sex. I don't do relationships." The black haired girl said in defense. Haruka just laughed.

"Well, good. Im Haruka Tenoh by the way." Haruka extended her hand. The girl accepted.

"I guess you want your shirt back." She looked down at her unbuttoned shirt, which clearly revealed more than she intended to.

"Nah. Maybe later." Haruka pulled her down for a kiss before proceding with last night's activities.

A few hours later Haruka went out of the girl's apartment. Surprised to see her employer patiently waiting for her there.

"H-how did you know I was here?" Haruka asked.

"That's the resident choosey slut's house. I saw her with you. Its not that hard to figure out you know. So welcome to the world of speed, not the drug, fame and women. You are a step closer to the lifestyle." Micheal winked at her before opening the door to his car.

"Looks like I'm gonna love it here, Micheal. I'm starting to enjoy life." That was the last thing she said before she left the old Haruka behind. She entered the car as a different person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't hate me because Haruka's turning into... well... a playgirl. Haha. Thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to review me. No flamers please. It helps me get inspired to write/update faste - so just review away!**


	21. Chapter 19

**So here it is again, STAY will be revised coz the last chapters are crap. I didn't notice until now that I have been making crappy chappies. Haha. ANyways, here's to hoping this one isn't. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blonde hair danced with the wind, like it always did in the circuit. She won thrice in the three years she's been in Formula One racing. This was one of those celebratory excuse for her boss, Micheal Schumacher, to get laid. With beer in hand, she strutted her way out of the dance floor and into a secret balcony with the best view of Paris. She grabbed a silver box from her pocket, opening it carefully to reveal the worst vice she has. She carefully placed her cigarettes between her lips. Her other hand fished out her limited edition gold Zippo lighter. Finally, the cigarette was lit.

"Hmmm... smoking isn't a sign of happiness." It was a familiar voice. Haruka was out of her reverie.

"Miyuki-san!" Haruka gave the other girl a lose hug with her non-cigarette busied hand.

"Nice to see you too." The purple haired beauty gave her a quick peck in the cheek. "So... I heard about Michiru-nee-san. Are you alright?" Blue eyes searched for honesty in green ones.

"Yes. Of course. Are you kidding? Its been three years!" Haruka laughed nervously, somehow, Miyuki was not convinced.

"Really? So you became this player. This lothario. Hopping from one body to another!" They both shared a laugh. "How are things with your hollywood girls?" Miyuki pried.

"God, are they crazy. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Haruka said before putting out her cigarette.

"I live here you idiot." Both of them shared a laugh again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Magazine Head lines and Top Gossip:_

_Lindy Lolhan, another Tenoh fling._

_Haruka Tenoh, playgirl racer, 30 women - 7 nights according to hotel staff._

_Green eyed monster! Eating every women in the planet!_

Setsuna peeked from behind Michiru's shoulders. Her aqua haired friend was once again looking for Haruka related gossip. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Look at that one, Katy Cherry - I kissed Haruka Tenoh and I liked it!" Without thinking Michiru immediately click the "x" mark on the upper right hand corner of her computer screen.

"Haven't you heard of the word privacy?!" Michiru stood up from her chair and stormed out of her room with Setsuna following closely.

"So, you will just allow this to drift? You let the love of your life go, now all you do is read about her and cry at night! Are you happy when you go to your prescons? You and that gay ass Naru prentending to be straight and pretending to love each other?! Its been three years!" Setsuna scolded, with both her hands in her waist. Michiru turned to face her green haired friend in one swift twirl.

"Speak for yourself. You love Seiya too! Mamoru can't even satisfy you! Its been 9 months and you keep complaining!" Setsuna's eyes widened, what Michiru did was uncalled for. At least she gave Michiru an ample amount of time before scolding her.

"Wow. So its like that now?" Setsuna turned away. "By the way, Haruka's going here in a few weeks time for her race. Just thought you'd like to know. You always research on who she's with, thought I'd do some researching of my own." It was then that the taller of the two, walked away from the scene.

"Sets- I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" But she was too late.

_'Haruka's coming here... Thank you, Setsuna. I have to make it up to her. I have to make it up to the both of them.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Haruka woke up next to a naked Miyuki. She grabbed her pants and shirt and dressed to leave. But was yielded by the fully awake purple haired Michiru look-a-like.

"Hmmm... so its like that now, is it?" Miyuki said, with a smile on her face. Haruka could only smile back.

"Lets just say, we both wanted something from each other." Haruka winked.

"Ha! Yes, I needed to get laid. All this studying made me horny. You needed someone who looks like Michiru-nee-san." Haruka coughed at the last statement, her cheeks turning beet-red. "Haha! Gotcha! You still love her, and all this sleeping around is still because of her!" Miyuki laughed.

"F-fuck you!" Haruka said, stammering and still red from embarassment.

"You did. Thanks." She propped her head on one hand and winked at the flustered blonde. Haruka grabbed the pillow and threw it in the shorter girl's face. Miyuki pulled at Haruka's collar, succeeding in pinning her down. Slowly, she rested her head on the blonde's chest.

"Do you think we can work it out this time?" She asked the blonde. Silence enveloped the room.

"I'm not the Haruka you fell in love with..." Haruka said, while gently stroking Miyuki's hair. "... and I guess, I just don't love you like that. I care about you but- hmmmmppff" Haruka didn't even notice Miyuki move her head until she felt lips on her own. Passionately kissing each other before the other girl yielded.

"Thank you, for being honest this time." They both exchanged smiles.

Haruka got down the elevator with difficulty. 4 girls from different floor levels made an advance on her. Delaying her 10 minute journey to the Parking area by 20 minutes. Waiting for her in her car is non other than - Micheal Schumacher.

"Hello my friend." Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"And how did you find me, Micheal?" And like his usual response to these questions, Micheal just smirked.

"Oh you know me... so, You haven't signed up with us for the Japan Grand Prix. Is anything the matter?" Micheal took off his sunglasses. It was more of a persuasion than a concerened question.

"I... uh..." Haruka scratched the back of her head. The truth is, it has been bothering her for quite a while now.

"So I arranged everything. You're going to Japan 2 weeks from now." And just like that Micheal Schumacher got out of Haruka's ferrarri and went to his secret Lincoln Continental.

"But Micheal-" Haruka shouted.

"Ah! Don't "But Micheal-" Me! Its done. You work for me. Just in case you forgot that." In one fluid motion, he put his sunglasses back on, smiled that smile with his sparkly white teeth that glimmered and reflected towards the blonde and left.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Damn it!" Haruka kicked the front wheel of her Ferrarri.

The only thing in her mind is the 34 year old hag named Michiru.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhh!!!" Haruka took her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Seiya. Yes. I'll be home in two weeks."

"YAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" could be heard on the other line. Haruka merely chuckled before closing her phone.

Sighing.

she had no choice but hope that 2 weeks will be long enough to... heal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know. Fast-forward three years. But really, there is no point in expounding on Haruka's sexcapades. Kept it nice and short in preparation for the last remaining chapters. Pardon the schizophrenic twists and turns of this fic. But thats me. No, not schizophrenic. Okaaay, maybe a little shizophrenic. But yeah... anyways, in response to the beautiful people who keep reviewing my fics, no matter how crazy they get:**

_**LaCazadora  
2009-04-23 . chapter 19**_

**Yeah. I know. I am basing Michi's actions on someone I know... so if she's crazy, Michi becomes crazy. Kidding. Uhm, yeah but I am sort of doing that. So my frustrations for that person is manifested in Michi's actions in this fic.**

_**petiyaka  
2009-04-08 . chapter 20**_

**You must have had a very old nanny then. My nanny was just in her 20's. Kidding ;) Ah Flames, there are a few people who flamed me, i try not to flame back. I don't want to have to flame-on in the interweb. I am already highly temperamental in real life. Haha. But you know, tolerance is tolerance and I haven't really measured mine and I hope I never have to... so no flames. Puhlease. And Haruka's sex life is oh so naturelle.**

_**ami  
2009-04-08 . chapter 20**_

**I don't even know the gothic slut's name. Haha! I gave her life! :p But yeah... I wanted to give Haruka a nameless slut. So there. Haha. Thanks for the review.**

_**Swinging Cloud  
2009-04-08 . chapter 20**_

**Aye Cap'n! Please update your fic - the robinhood-ish one. Yes, I am doing this in my page. Hope it reaches your conscience. XD**

_**harucino  
2009-04-08 . chapter 20**_

**Surprise! Lol. Bound to happen.**

_**RubyNury  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Haha. Always with the lengthiest reviews. I like ya already. Haha. Yeah, I try my best to convey whatever I'm feeling, if my life goes to shiz... this fic goes to shiz. Haha. Kidding. But yeah, I wanted to depict how freeing yet extremely painful it is to try to move-on with revenge on your mind. Hence, the blonde becomes a blonde... erm I mean a playgirl. haha. No offence to my blonde friends, whether they're natural or peroxide aided. XD**

_**krugern  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Thanks. Im glad you liked it. When a person becomes so self-indulgent, they take everything or everyone for granted. Dont ya think? This fic is getting too personal. Ne? Haha.**

_**YinYangTwin1  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Thank you for not hating me. I know everything's so spastic in this fic. Esp Michi. Haha. I think Haruka deserves to be a bit loose.**

_**michi  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Haha. Yeah. Typically. Typically Haruka Tenoh. I just wanted to create a journey towards that direction. So she can become the real Haruka Tenoh. hai hai!**

_**FABIO  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Thanks. Gomen for effin up the other chappies. Haha. Thanks for the reviews.**

_**Vanessa Riverton  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Here *throws another chappie in your face* hope you like it. ;)**

_**LitaDelacour  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Yep. Micheal Schumacher needs a cameo in Haruka Tenoh's life. Her F1 Uniform is based on the Ferrari uniform, ne? Haha. Anyways, thanks. Glad you liked it.**

_**LaCazadora  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Heres the next chapter! :)**

_**tears of the soul  
2009-04-07 . chapter 20**_

**Sad yet cool? Thats faboosh. Loves it. Thanks. Hope you like this one as well. I tried to stay away from the sadness for a while.**


	22. Chapter 20

I have been emotionally incapable of writing. Haha. Uhm, yeah, My relationship of almost 6 years ended and writing here made me really really sad. But, I guess you can say I am well now. I have a boyfriend who really loves me and I swore to all those who read this that one way or another, I will finish what I have started so here it goes.

* * *

'Japan. I hate Japan. I hate Natto. Natto is from Japan. Sushi. I hate sushi. I love greek salad. I need to be in Greece. I hate Japan.' She has created verses and choruses and songs about her hate for Japan but never citing the only reason why she hates Japan.

"HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" and with a deep toned screech her reverie was broken. It was Seiya. She wasn't prepared for a man-hug. But that's what she got.

"Hey Seiya... Usagi-chan?" The taller blonde raised a questioning eyebrow at Seiya. 'Did Setsuna break up with him?'

"I... uh... how rude of me. Usako, you've met Haruka before, Haruka Usako is my girlfriend." Seiya proudly beamed to which Usagi could only blush. Haruka laughed heartily. Seiya always wanted nay needed Usagi. Now, he's with her.

"Well... shall we go then? Which car did you take with you?" Haruka went looking for one of her flashy cars but she was led to a Suzuki Vitara. She gave Seiya a dirty look. "What happened to my car?"

"Well, we really shouldn't keep you waiting. You are tired. Go. Go in." Haruka just shook her head.

------

At home, or what used to be her home, she plopped herself in the couch. Seeing the walls around her reminded her of Michiru. Everything about the place makes her heart ache and she found herself breathless. Soon after, Seiya was rid of Usagi.

"So... you don't look to happy to be here. I take it, you're still not over Michiru?" Seiya asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Haruka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Coz its obvious." The dark haired friend said. "You changed. You're like a jerk-incarnate. All those women you hurt. All those women you had sex with. All those scandals. You're lucky the public forgave you. Unlike Tiger Woods. Hell, you even slept with several of Tiger Woods' mistresses! You should get yourself checked for STD. That is not the Haruka I know!" Seiya crossed his arms in front of his chest giving Haruka a disapproving look.

"Ha! What? You prefer the pathetic Haruka who fell inlove with a woman a decade older than she is?! You prefer that wimp over me, F1's prodigy?! For your information Seiya, I am happy with the way I am!"

"Then why are you so defensive! You would crawl back to Michiru's arms if she rang!" It was then that Haruka lost her temper, she stood from the couch and punched Seiya in the face. They brawled.

"Fuck!" She pushed herself off of Seiya to wipe off the blood that was dripping off her nose. "You're not over Setsuna are you?"

Seiya just gave his bestfriend a pained look and lightly nodded.

"What's wrong with us eh? We love those cougars. Or hayeenas as I want to call them." Silence. They looked at each other.

"hahahahahahahahaha."

"It's like they're just trying to suck the youth out of us." Seiya kept wiping the blood off his nose.

"I know. Damn old hags. Anyways, I have a charity event to attend to tonight. Did you want to go? Bring Usagi if you want to." That was the beginning of Haruka's first night in Japan. Name callings.

* * *

All dressed up in Tuxedo's Haruka and Seiya made their way to the limo. Opening the door for Usagi before entering the Limo. The trip was full of smiles. A facade the bestfriends expertly put up.

"What happened to the both of you? Your nose." Usagi pointed to both their noses.

"Nothing. We over-sniffed the house." Seiya said without thinking, Usagi just nodded and Haruka gave him quizzical look.

"Here we are." Haruka stated without any excitement in her voice. "Charity-schmarity. I've done one too many."

"Well, atleast you're doing it for a good cause. oooh! cake!" And before anyone could stop her, the blonde vetured onto the cake section. Seiya just sweatdropped at the abandonment.

"Nice to know, she will stay with you through thick and thin." Haruka just patted Seiya's back.

"Yeah. Til cake do us part." Haruka laughed at Seiya's joke.

"Ah! Tenoh-san! Finally! We can't wait for your performance really. We will be graced by an F1 champion who is more than brilliant as a pianist! Sometimes I wonder why you didn't pursue that path. Anyways, shall we go backstage to get you ready?"

"Sure thing. Seiya, Excuse-moi" Seiya just nodded.

* * *

She looked at the ebony and ivory keys. They all seem to foreign to her now. Such... unfamiliarity. She wishes she has amnesia. Why does her hands seem to hurt. Why is her heart pumping so much blood? A touch and then a beautiful melody... or in this case, everything was in haste. She would usually play slower pieces Paganini's and Chopins. But her anger and her discomfort reflected in the rhythm and melody of this piece. Fast. So fast. Like the cars she loves dearly like a lover.

#Flight of the bumblebee#

Once she finished the piece. She hastily made her way into the crowd, looking for her bestfriend. She found him. The surprising thing was, who she found him with.

"Haruka-san..." That voice.

"Uhm... I should leave you two alone. Should I?" Seiya asked the last question only loud enough for Haruka's ears. Haruka just nodded. Seiya immediately evacuated what he thinks is a danger-zone.

"That was quite an interesting piece you chose. The execution was ofcourse, still above many others." She said this with a smile. Green eyes looked pain-filled as she searches blue orbs for any hint of pain. Discomfort. Anything! But like always, she found nothing. She tried to open her mouth to say something. Anything. But she found nothing. She found herself brushing past the woman who hurt her the most. The woman who broke her heart, her plans and threw it into a black hole.

She was quick to walk away. But as usual, her moves were predictable to the older and wiser Michiru. They found themselves in the empty garage in front of the hall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Haruka asked her. She kept pacing around the area.

"Haruka. I am sorry!" Michiru wanted to say, what she promised Setsuna she would say if she sees the blonde. Hoping Setsuna would pay her end of the bargain.

"You are sorry?! You broke my heart! You didn't just break it! You chopped it into tiny little pieces and disentegrated it into thin air! You! You- aaaaaarggghhh!!!" She went nearer to Michiru and gave her the most violent kiss she could muster. Michiru didn't move. SHe took it all.

"I love you." Haruka said in defeat. She lightly pushed the aqua haired beauty away before sighing. "Still."

"Give me another chance. Please." Michiru inched closer to the blonde. Lightly tugging at her collar.

"How many chances have I given you?! I went to France and I didn't one phone call from you! Not one! You kept hurting me. You made me feel worthless. Now you expect me to just forgive you and forget everything?!"

"Yes." This time she cupped Haruka's cheeks and slowly pulled her in for a kiss. And once again the blonde succumbed.

* * *

_The morning after._

It was a familiar place. She woke up in a familiar bed. Seeing a familiar face. She smiled. This time around she wouldn't need to be rushing into her clothes. This is not one of her one night stands in Europe and in America. This was the beginning of what she wishes to be the rest of her life.

"Good morning." The older of the two sleepily said.

"Good morning to you too Shrek." Haruka laughed while she pointed at Michiru's mouth. "Your breath reeks of ogre's breath."

Michiru just exhaled infront of Haruka and laughed in unison. They slowly made their way to the kitchen to find-

"SEIYA!"

"SETSUNA!"

"MICHIRU!"

"HARUKA!"

All four of them found out that this morning is full of surprises.

Haruka smiled. 'I love Japan.'

* * *

That is it for now. I know its short. But really, I have to work tomorrow. So thats all I have for procrastinating. Peace and Love. Expect flashbacks from the said charity event on the next chappy. And HELLO FF! ^____^


	23. Chapter 21

**Here we go, I am truly truly sorry for making you wait this long. My life decided to go SHABANGABANG on me! I am struggling with my career but I have a flourishing love life with my ever so patient boyfriend, Andrew. Anyways, I just want to let you know that I already know how this story will end its just a matter of showing you. If we could just all sit on a log by the campfire I would gladly begin story telling. But since most of you are from the US, I cannot. Hello other Foreign people! I shall now begin! Once again, please, forgive me!**

* * *

They all looked at each other, dumbfounded at such an amazing predicament. It's like it never happened. Its like they were never apart - Yes, all four of them. The dark haired boy was the first to break the awkward trance.

"You weakling Haru-chan! You gave in to easily!" The blonde's eyes went wide with anger and disbelief.

"Me? What are you doing here? You said, you don't want to be with this old hag!" Haruka pointed an accusing finger at the olive skinned beauty.

"Watch it blondie. Thin Ice, tread carefully." Setsuna's eyes turned into tiny slits. Michiru giggling in the background.

"Some things never change." Haruka frowned a little with the statement and its insensitivity.

"Hopefully some things do..." She stated to Michiru and only to Michiru. The aqua haired beauty just gulped, not knowing what to say. Seiya just glanced at his older woman, asking for help through telepathy.

"Oooookaaaaaayyy... wanna go out for a date Sets?" Seiya smiled sheepishly at his lover.

"Hey, aren't you with that model? Mamoru-chiba?" Haruka added without any regard for Seiya's feelings.

"Low blow. Pffffft. So what if he has a six pack and that V muscle thing near the pelvis." The young lad scoffed. Crossing his arms in front of his chest and sporting a veyr honest man-pout. Setsuna just laughed.

"I love your Jelly-belly, you know that! Here, wait, let me break up with him."

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?" Everyone said in unison.

Shaking their heads in disbelief. Not only was it brash and bold but very spontaenious as well. Setsuna went to her room to look for her phone. The three of them tiptoed to the room to have a little eavesdropping session.

"Oh hi Mamoru-kun. I am fine. How about yourself? Ah yes, yes. A photoshoot? That's nice. Hey listen, we have to break up. Why? I am not inlove with you. Since when? About 11:30 last night. How? I bumped into someone at the ball, yes. Yes, an ex. No. I thought I did but it was still there. Ok? Ok, bye."

"What?" Haruka couldn't believe it, that was the most inconsiderate break up in the world's history. Michiru and Seiya just shrugged for they do not know what they do not know. Setsuna swung the door open, not surprised at the intrusion and lack of privacy.

"Ok. You-" She pointed at Seiya."Me." She pointed at herself. "Back together." Seiya just nodded amazed and dumbfounded.

"Now, we'll go on a date."

"Huh-whipped! takccchhhh!" Haruka lashed an imaginary whip at her bestfriend to which the boy just responded with sticking his toungue out.

"Hey, you forgot your skirt Princess." Haruka jested some more to which she earned a punch on the arm. They all shared a laugh together.

Not soon after, Seiya and Setsuna left for their date. Looking as happy as ever. Hand in hand as they walked out the door. Haruka could only smile. Then a thought came across her mind, what if she asks Michiru as well? They're not that young, sure there is still the age gap, but in this day and age, does it really matter?

"Hey... uhmm..." She fumbled with her words, tightening her grip on the waif woman she is embracing in bed. She shifted her weight deeper into the mattress, her head deeper into the pillow and coughed out her words.

"Doyouwannagooutonadatewithme!" She yelled which startled the smaller woman. Finally catching her attention, Michiru just turned to face her adorable lover, propping her head on her hand.

"What the hell was that?" She couldn't help but giggle. She pinched the blonde's cheeks.

"I said, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Blue eyes showed panic... but she knows, if she screws this up she might not have another chance. She gulped.

"W-when?" Haruka could tell that there was a quiver in her voice and Michiru can tell that Haruka's expression is not sporting any form of amusement or... love.

"Now." She calmly yet firmly said.

'I can't believe I let myself fall for this sort of situation again! Fucking hell!' She imploded. It was the same thing all over again, the never ending cycle of hiding and denial. She rubbed her temple making the older woman even more nervous.

"I'm gonna give you 3 seconds." She stated firmer than her previous statement.

One.

'Jesus Christ, is this what it feels like to be in a pressure cooker?' Michiru thought.

"Haruka its not that-"

Two.

'Shit, she's serious about this?' Michiru panicked. She embraced Haruka tighter as if to stop her from leaving.

"Why can't we just stay here? We had-"

Three.

Haruka motioned to stand up but Michiru pinned her. Desperately kissing the blonde, hoping that it would mean something. That it would guarantee something in their relationship. But the blonde was unresponsive. She pulled away to search for any hope in those green eyes. Those green eyes that haunted her for years after their last break-up. But all she found was... Pain... but within seconds later... Hate.

"Get off me, Obaa-san." The blonde smirked. If this was their usual routine, she would laugh it off and playfully hit the blonde. But this time, instead of humor it was filled with Mirth. Haruka managed to snake her way out of Michiru's grip.

"Haruka please-" Michiru caught Haruka's wrist, not willing nor planning to let go of it. Haruka tried to shake her hand out of her grip. Not thinking wether she might hurt the girl, she forcefully pulled it out of the girl's grasp. Michiru gasped, Haruka has always been very gentle with her in the past. Wether they're arguing or not, she would always be kind like a martyr.

"I am not willing to play this game anymore, Kaioh-san!" She yelled, scaring the smaller woman. She regretted her actions, she could also tell that Michiru's wrists are sore from when she yanked her hand from her grip. Contemplating wether to comfort the girl who continiously breaks her heart, all she could do was fill the room with silence.

'Baka, Michiru-san, do something! Say something! Anything!' But like before, old habits die hard.

Haruka proceeded with collecting clothing. Sitting at the edge of the bed, opposite Michiru, she puts on her socks and then her shoes and then her coat. She sighed heavily. Michiru crawled towards the blond slowly, afraid that she might fly away if she goes to close. Closer. Closer. She embraced the taller woman from behind, resting her head on the blonde's nape.

"Haruka I-" The blonde rubbed the wrists that she didn't mean to hurt. "I'm sorry. Give me some time to adjust-" Like usual, she never knows what to say. The blonde immediately stood up from the bed to turn and face her.

"Adjust? You need to fucking adjust to what? I took everything you could give and everything you can't all these years! How much more time do you fucking need? How much?" She was taken aback by Haruka's honesty and anger.

"You know what I have to go through if something as scandalous as this reaches the media!" She defended herself from the blonde's temper. Though she knows the anger and resentment wasn't concluded just based on irrationality.

"Scandalous? Which part? Being a woman or being younger? This is who we are! This is who I am! Frankly, I am not so sure what you are! I am so sorry if by being with me, you are damaging you're oh-so-pristine-and-perfect image!" Haruka turned around and with all her might punched Michiru's bedroom door. Michiru couldn't even be more shocked. Haruka punched a hole through her door!

"Do not wreck my home! Do not destroy my door!" She jumped out of the bed and slapped the blonde across the face.

Silence. The deafening silence, once more. She grabbed Haruka's shoulder, she wanted to scold the blonde but what she saw was a reminder of how she broke the love of her life's heart from years ago - when she broke up her with her without any consideration or logic.

"You wrecked me. You destroyed my heart..." The blonde barely whispered but it was enough for her to hear. Haruka gently took Michiru's hand and placed it down, as if returning something that was borrowed.

"I can't keep doing this. I'm barely myself when I'm around you. I am extremely happy yet I am extremely shattered. There is no balance. I don't know what is true and what is a lie. I don't know if this-" She grabbed Michiru's face and pulled it closer to hers, resting her forehead on Michiru's. She breathed heavily,"-is as real as it is for me when you feel it." Michiru had to blink back the tears, she wanted to say something. But how can she argue with something so raw and honest? With something she knows she caused. She tried to grab the blonde's hand, it was already burning in her cheek, but before she could the blonde retracted it.

"I'm in Japan for two weeks. If you have anything to say. Find your own way to me again. If its worth it, I'll come back to you. If its not. I'm gone forever."

Michiru started to sob in front of the blonde. Not because of the warning, but of the big "WHAT IF" that has etched its way into her psyche. Will she have enough strength to fight society's watchful and judgemental eye? Will her love for the blonde be enough to give her strength. Even though in the past, she couldn't and she broke Haruka's heart time and time again.

Haruka wanted to wipe her tears away. Embrace her. To make her feel better. But its about time she saved herself from this torture. Love is indeed crazy. Sometimes, love is poisonous. She slowly turned to leave, glancing at Michiru's defeated form one last time, as if testing her reserve - but nothing. She is tired of hiding.

Michiru watched. This time, it was Haruka turning her back on her and not the other way around. That hole in the door, reminding her of what she let go and how much she was willing to spend time with her yet not willing enough to show the world.

* * *

Seiya and Setsuna walked towards the door laughing. They didn't really go out on a date, they just looked for a new venue to have sex. Their destination of choice ofcourse is an unoccupied beach.

"So much sand!" Seiya complained, scratching his groin, his butt and just shamelessly puts his hand inside his pants to scratch some more.

"At least there aren't any crabs." Setsuna laughed at her own joke. Pun-intended of course.

"It's not funny! Its itchy and uncomfy!" The younger boy complained, sounding younger than what he actually is.

"Well, look at my mouth? Sandy, you see me complaining?" Seiya laughed at Setsuna's direct statement. He obviously missed her, he loves her and he knows she does too.

'We're the awesome foursome again!' He thought, full of glee... that is until they open the door and out comes a running Michiru, she crashed into Setsuna's arms. The pair looked at each other, baffled at the sight. It wasn't all happiness after all. Seiya could only sigh. He already has an idea about what happened.

"Michiru... what's vroong?" Setsuna coughed out more sand, Michiru pulled away fromt he embrace, wondering why her best friend just sounded like a beached mammal on the beach.

"Is that sand?" Michiru touched the corner of Setsuna's mouth to inspect, Seiya smacked his head. 'Why did she have to touch it?' The boy thought to himself, "What's this stuff?" Michiru played with the muccus like component with the sand, and then it hit her! She looked at Seiya's hands, which was, at this point, still in his groin and butt.

"Ewwww! Eck! YUCK!" And she ran to the bathroom to wash her hands, or scrub it - with acid, or perhaps even vomit.

"This is going to be a long and awkward day." Both Setsuna and Seiya sighed.

* * *

Haruka walked to her house, alone. Angry, Heart-broken, confused, angry, mad, angry and mad. 'Why didn't I see through this! I am Haruka Tenoh for crying out loud! I could have any woman I want! But apparently not the woman I love! Aaaaaaargghhhh!' She saw a stray stone on the pathway and decided that the stone was to be her shock absorber, the society and Michiru's mindset that prevents her from her own happiness and with all her frustrations and with all her might she kicked the offensive stone and flew far and yonder.

"Wow. You should be a football player as well!" Haruka swiveled at the familiar voice.

"Mi-Miyuki-chan?" The other girl smiled.

"New haircut, do you like it?" She propped her wavy hair, which happens to be in a bob.

"You look great! I'm so happy to see you!" Haruka immediately hugged the sight before her. She needed someone to listen but she didn't want to bother Seiya. The purple haired maiden could only smile as she sunk deeper into the blonde's embrace. She could sensece the urgency and honesty in Haruka's gesture. She loosened the embrace to inspect the person before her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in France!" Haruka chimed.

"Well... about that... I heard that you were racing in Japan and-" She placed her right hand on Haruka's cheeks. "-I got a bit threatened." Haruka looked at her with confusion.

"Threatened about what?" Before she could get an answer, the other girl planted a longing kiss on her quivering lips. Even more confusion from the blonde.

"Michiru-nee-san."

* * *

Michiru and Setsuna were cornering Seiya in the argument. Seiya, outwardly expressed his opinion regarding whose fault it was that the relationship between her best friend, Haruka and Michiru's ended the way it did.

"That hole in your door is a symbolism of what Haruka had to go through!" He said.

Earning a bewildered expression from Michiru and an impressed expression from Setsuna. Wanting to turn his lady on even more, he wanted to speak some more of his poetic justice.

"It might still be door, but since the impact, it is now a door with a... hole... in... it." 'Alright, maybe I should've just shut up. Less is more! Less is more!' He mentally kicked himself in the head.

Setsuna just raised a disappointed eyebrow and turned to look at her sobbing friend. "I think what Seiya is saying... I think, is that Haruka is tired of this setup and wants, freedom. Freedom to love you and be loved by you. Hence... the hole in your bedroom door... I think, or it might just be pure hatred and anger." Setsuna stated.

Michiru buried her face in both her hands, "But how can she hate me so much when she said she loves me! She already waited long enough! Why couldn't she wait for me to be ready?" Seiya gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Are you fucking-"

"Nuh-uh, Language, dear boy." Despite his annoyance at Michiru's selfish ways, Setsuna's warnings are always ever so effective.

"All she wanted was a date. Believe me, she has been waiting for you! Ever since you got together when she was but 18, she waited for you. SHE IS NOW 23, turning 24! When is the right time for you? When is the right time to show you are not ASHAMED of her?"

Dumbfounded Michiru could only sigh. Her bestfriend could only give her a pat on the back. Seiya looked at his watch, wondering if he should go tend to his friend's broken heart - or he just wanted to escape, before he decides to punch another hole in this house. He laughed at his own thoughts, 'Punch a hole, hehe' he drooled at the thought of punching a hole through Setsuna's-

"SEIYA? What the hell's the matter with you?" Alas! The object of his desire interfered with his erotic thoughts. "Stop drooling you rabid boy!"

"She just wanted a date. A date in public and I got so scared... I got so scared of turning my usual headline of, "Violinist Extraordinaire" to "Lesbian-Freak-Cradle-Snatching Violinist. I know I should've said yes, but I worked so hard to be where I am today. I worked so hard to be respected and reknowned for what I do... I just... couldn't give it up." She honestly explained, without defending herself this time. Seiya and Setsuna could only sigh.

"Well then that's the choice you made. Love from the media and the public but no love for yourself and for Haruka. I was just rooting for both of you, you know. I am sorry if I hurt you with what I said previously." Seiya looked at her honestly and regretfully before tapping Setsuna on the knee to signal that he has to go home and check on her friend.

"I'll see you out." Setsuna pat Michiru on the back before following her beau to the front door.

"I can't believe this is happening again. Haruka is gonna be a wreck. I might not be able to meet up with you as often as I want." The black haired boy stated with a serious tone.

"I understand." Setsuna hugged him.

"And please, don't encourage Michiru to get back together with Haruka unless she's willing to face the music." This time it was his time to warn Setsuna, pointing an accusing finger at the tip of her nose.

"I promise."

They shared another kiss before Setsuna pushed him away.

"Goodnight baby boy" She said provocatively.

"Goodnight Momma!" He said with a gangsta tone before representing the whole wide west side with the west side sign.

Setsuna could only laugh. "Sweet dreams!" Seiya yelled out.

"Wet dreams!" She retaliated.

"Oh I will! I'll give you the used tissue!" They bothe shared a laughter at their jokes. Then, Seiya walk into the elevator. She was still laughing but halted when she noticed that the old lady next door has opened her front door and was throwing her dirty looks.

"WHAT? You should get some! Younger men please older women with such passion such vigor! When was the last time you got any?"

SLAM!

"Yeah! I thought so! 1932!" She gave a peace sign to celebrate her mini-victory! Seiya has definitely brought back some life into her... but then a sad thought crept through, 'Michiru should've allowed Haruka to bring some light into her darkness.' With that thought in her head, she retreated to her defeated friend who surrendered to the enemy known as the Bigots of the world.

* * *

Haruka was shocked at what she heard. After their last encounter she thought that Miyuki has already moved on from her. She was the one who was first to adamantly point out that she was not over Michiru. Yet here she is now, at her door step. Confessing her love for her.

"I... don't... know... what to say." Haruka stated.

"Have you found someone? Are you back with Michiru-Nee-san?" Her eyes searched for answers but all she saw from those deep green eyes is pain.

"I just retreated from her unit actually." Haruka said with defeated smile.

"You wanna let me in and talk over coffee?" Miyuki stepped back to give Haruka some gave her a meaningful lopsided smile and nodded.

"Sure. But instead of coffee, how's Cognac for you?" She offered her arm for Miyuki to take.

"Ara, still the gentleman, how about some whiskey?" Miyuki linked her arms with Haruka and proceeded to the house.

"Anything, as long as we get absolutely shit-faced." They both laughed.

"Drunk, yes. but we never get shit-faced. At least not you." Blue eyes fluttered at green eyes.

"Flirt!" Haruka accused her.

"Ashton Kutcher." The other girl jested.

Once inside they sat on the couch. Haruka discussing her heartbreak from the events of yesterday and this morning. Being honest, which Miyuki this time. Miyuki thought this was the most endearing aspect of Haruka she has seen yet. Her honesty.

She observed her companions face. She is beautiful and extremely handsome at the same time, her piercing green eyes, though emitting pain still has a lot of soul - a lot of heart. Her perfectly structured jawline, her tousled hair. Her stern and broad shoulders, Her muscular build and her long athletic legs. She was past listening. She moved on to admiring bordering perving. People always ogle Haruka. Who wouldn't?

"I just think, Its time that I put myself first, she has this hold on me, you know? Like metal to magnet. I just get sucked into it and I'm scared I am not going to be able to escape that sort of predicament." Haruka looked at Miyuki.

No response. She had to blink a few times. "Miyuki? Are you drunk?" She checked, grabbing the back of Miyuki's neck and looking into her eyes. Miyuki's blue eyes noticed the concern on Haruka's green ones.

"Not drunk enough." And with that last statement, she finished the remaining whiskey in her pushe Haruka onto the couch, pinning her down.

"Miyuki, I don't want to hurt you. I just- hmmmmmppppffh" Before she could finish her sentence, Miyuki uncharacteristically and forcefully kissed.

"You won't and I won't either. I should've fought for you. Had I known she would treat you this way." She grabbed Haruka's collar and looked at her with all her seriousness and confidence.

"I... don't... know... what to say." Like the last time, was all the blonde could say.

Miyuki pushed herself up but still straddling Haruka, she took off her shirt and revealed her lace and satin lingerie. Haruka's eyes went wide. She would be liar if she said she wasn't tempted or that she wouldn't do anything the sight just presented to her.

"Say you like what you see... and that you want me. We'll talk about love later." She winked at the blonde, playfully licking her lips in the process.

"My, my... aren't we provocative?" And just like that, The playboy person was once again switched on. Void of any heartbreak from Michiru just hours ago. She has now become a master of eluding her permanent heartache.

"You caused it." She once again slowly bent down until she's inches away from the blonde's handsome face. "Now say it."

"I like what I see and I want you."

They both smiled as they kissed. Minutes pass by and they sunk deeper and deeper to their passion. With Miyuki on top, who knows when she'll allow the night to end.

* * *

Seiya slowly made his way to the house he shared with Haruka. Contemplating on what to say, how to comfort his bestfriend and looking at what he bought for her just for compensation's sake. He looked up, he could hear music. 'Man, she must be so broken-hearted. Drinking and listening to Maxwell. That wouldn't do her any good. Good thing I bought more liquor.' He noted to himself. He fumbled with his keys before opening the door and lo and behold, what he saw was probably most men's dream. Two girls getting it on - on the couch, or whoops! They fell! Two girls having sex on the carpeted floor by the fire place then.

It was too late for them to save face because when Miyuki looked up, in her naker glory and on top of the semi-naked and very drunk Haruka - there he was, Seiya with the front door open with more liquor with a bleeding nose and a hard-on.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She rolled off Haruka, trying to gather as much fabric as she can from the area to try and cover herself up.

'Must think Setsuna. Olive Skin! Dark Green Hair! My fair lady, my desire... Haruka and Miyuki Naked!' The last thought still infiltrated his head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" It was a delayed reaction but he immediately turned his back on them.

"S-Seiya?" Haruka frantically stood up, gathering her things, making sure Seiya doesn't see her nether regions. "I can explain!" Miyuki gave her a questioning look. " I meant, I'm a- Michiru broke my heart again, and then I-"

Seiya started laughing and motioned toward Haruka and the blanket-clad Miyuki. He awkwardly gave Haruka a hug, like a proud father to a son. He inspected the baffled Haruka again and then gave her another bromantic hug.

"I though you'd be this pathetic, bawling Haruka again. I though you would be crying all night! Had I known you would be _awesoming_ all night, I would've stayed with Setsuna instead. Here, brofist!" But then he stopped, "Unless your fist has been somewhere."

"NO!" Miyuki yelled, defending her currently non-existent virtue.

"Alright, brofist then! Come on, don't leave it hanging!" Haruka bumped her fist on Seiya's.

"Uhm... do you mind, we're kind of in the middle of something here... uhm..." Haruka stated.

"No! Not at all! Continue! Goodnight Haru-chan, Miyuki-san" He said with a wink and then retreated to his bedroom.

Haruka looked at Miyuki, apologetic that it seemed like she had to defend herself from the situation. She shouldn't be doing what Michiru is doing. She sat next to the purple haired girl.

"I'm sory I didn't mean to be self-explanatory... I just, its fresh so-" Miyuki silenced her with her finger.

"Now, where were we?" Her lips made its way to Haruka's. Smiling into the kiss they proceeded with the previous activity.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Oh and reviews, reviews, reviews. Depending on the reviews, if the story is still relevant, I will update soon!**

**papapapuffy: You didn't think that was happily ever after now did you? Get ready for some crazy drama and girl fight and shiny oily naked women. ^_^**

**floire: How I updated it sooner. SORRY!**

**not worth mentioning: Thank you, now I shall mention you not worth mentioning. :) I am truly sorry for the delay.**

**Tenoh and Kaioh : I am pretty sure it is... considering I have a very dirty mind, I just can't cross that line.**

**xXxsailorFanxXx : Ehhh... gracias?**

**Rukangel: Awww... if its meant for you then the world shall know. :)**

**Faith E. Cassidine: You might have to read it again, sorry :(**

**krugern: Glad to be of service :) Hope you still love this one.**

**yen-kun: Thank you! Still jumping up and down for this one? :)**

**CoOkiE86: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I would say its worth the wait, but that is a half-assed answer. haha. I had a long writer's block.**

**Haruka-Chan: I am sorry, everytime I see the word "soon" I feel so guilty. But I hope you still enjoy the update.**

**petiyaka: Yeah, this one took longer. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! haha.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Surprise! Here's another chappie your way! Thank you for those who remain interested in this fic and as promised , I will update more often than I did. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER STILL STANDS... *tries to push and steal H&M* *sweatdrops and fails* Kuso!**

* * *

Green eyes fluttered as the sunlight creeps in the room. The ceiling was the most interesting thing the world at the moment. Thoughts. Thoughts of the other woman, the older woman, invading her brain like a virus.

'How could she? To think I would have learned from the past!' A frown slowly made its way to her face; Her once, innocent and joyous face. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by a warm touch on her face.

"Don't think about it too much... It will just hurt you." It is the situation that once plagued their almost perfect relationship, The one that goes by the name of Michiru Kaioh. She shifted her gaze at the blue eyed girl, blue - like Michiru's.

"I'm sorry. Miyuki, I hope I didn't give you the impression that I'm looking for something serious." She sounded blunt and insensitive but she knew honesty hurts but it also saves people from more pain. She could see the pained expression on the girl's face, she tilted her head using her hand and planted a soft kiss.

"I am happy with this arrangement." Was the shocking statement she got from the smaller woman.

"Are- are you sure?" The shock in her voice was evident. Miyuki only nodded.

* * *

'My career has spanned numbers of Platinum records, world tours, fans, admirers, suitors and money. I have proven myself to the music industry and the world. I am one of the best. I am a super star in my own right. What am I so afraid of?' She thought to herself, as memories of her late father infiltrated her train of thought.

#Flashback#

"Michiru... you will never be able to go to where you want to go to if the world doesn't accept you!" He yelled, which he rarely does, but upon seeing you're previous disposition with who you claimed to be your "best friend" he couldn't help but lecture you.

"I love her dad!" You defended, which wasn't really enough to support your cause for argument's sake.

"Love? Michiru you are 16! Are you going to throw away everything you've worked for, for a moment of confusion? For a phase that you'll get over in a few years time?" This time, he said it with concern, stepping closer to his daughter he embraced her. "You will lose everything. You will not be able to do what you are _destined_ to do.' She tried to fight back the tears but she knew somehow, her father is right. He taught her everything she knows and gave her everything she has.

A few days went on, her father had to go to another business trip in New York, what she didn't know is that - that would be their last encounter.

The plane crashed.

#End Flashback#

She shook herself from her own reverie. Burying herself in the pillow she is embracing tightly. Another day of merely existing. For an ambition that she had since she was a child. She has it now, Her dreams, but no one to share it with.

Knock. Knock.

"Michiru-san?" It was her best friend.

"Come in."

"Hey, how are you?" Setsuna slowly made her way to the edge of Michiru's bed, holding two cups of tea, offering the other one to her friend.

"I am well. Thank you." She bowed, taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you sure about it this time? You know that the kid can only take so much. Specially now that she's an adult, she's not as easy to tame or control." She looked at her, not with judgement or hate but with concern. She could only nod, for if Michiru speaks, she would definitely hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"I hope so Michiru-san. So, on a lighter note - Time to go shopping!" She could only laugh. This has been always the way they cheered each other up. Such a girly notion but definitely with good intentions. A girl can never get enough shoes.

"To TOKYO CENTRAL!" Setsuna mimicked Batman in the same childish fashion as Seiya which gained more laughters from the aqua haired woman.

* * *

Haruka and Miyuki walked arm and arm together, going from shop to shop. The purple haired girl demanding to be pampered with gifts since Haruka's net worth has now escalated beyond any super calculator.

"I never recalled you were this materialistic." The blonde stated as she was handed more shopping bags.

"And I never recalled you to be a jerk and a playgirl." She jested. Haruka just shook her head.

"So. Where to next?" Afraid of the answer, she gave Miyuki a sad look with puppy-dog eyes. Which was just responded to with a louder laughter.

"Hungry?" The blonde finally gave a sheepish smile while vigorously nodding.

"Cafe de Luna?" Another nod.

Destiny is sometimes, Irony too. Out of all the Cafe's in Japan, they had to walk into the same one. Haruka and Miyuki were carelessly being silly towards each other grabbing a certain someone's attention - Michiru's and Setsuna's. The young ones finally notices the stares they were getting and decided to look up.

"This is awkward." Miyuki muttered to Haruka. The blonde could only laugh. Haruka opened the door to all three ladies.

"Ladies..." She waited until all three of them are in before shaking her blonde head in disbelief. 'God, why do you hate me so?'

Not a word was exchanged between Michiru and Haruka. The Aqua haired beauty would steall glances every now and then to look at Haruka and Miyuki whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears. They were on the other side so evesdropping is out of the question. Her heart aches at the sight but there's nothing she could do about it... There is, of course, but she refuses to acknowledge it.

"You want to go Michiru?" Tanned fingers reached for her pale ones. She nods again.

They quietly exited the restaurant, her gaze cast on the ground below her, counting her steps as she tries to block images of the blonde. Life has become complicated and there is but a simple way to fix it. The world has broadened its horizons to such trivial things anyway, no more traditional Father to impress and to follow out of fear. So what if she's considered a freak? At least she could be a freak together with the one she loves... right? The world might be full of judgements and pre-conceived notions but at least in the end she would have love, that should be enough, shouldn't it?

"Michiru-san... the car is over there..." Setsuna lightly tapped her shoulders shaking her out of her train of thought, pointing her other finger towards the destination of their vehicle. Her eyes grew out of surprise, she absent-mindedly dragged herself all the way to the other side of the parking lot.

"I... I don't know what I was doing." She lied. She was deep in thought, contemplating. Her friend just lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"I know what you were doing. Its not too late you know."

"Iie. It is." She immediately walked towards their car her olive skinned friend could only sigh. She is very stubborn and unwilling to just reach out to the person she loves the most. Perhaps a new plan should be in action.

* * *

Setsuna couldn't believe how stubborn Michiru is when she is in denial. She checked to see if her friend was in her own room still wallowing in her own miseries before stepping out of the unit. She made her way to the stair case nearest the elevator before grabbing her mobile phone; Scrolling through her phone book, she found the contact entry and pressed call.

"Miyuki-san, we need a plan b. Michiru-san is not budging."

_"I know. Haruka isn't as well, but she's still hung-up on Nee-san." _was the reply she got from the other end.

"Haruka? No honorifics? You're not sleeping with her are you?" She was tense for a second until her suspicions were confirmed. She could hear a stifled giggle, she rolled her eyes. What is it with Haruka Tenoh that drives women mad?

_"I can't help it. You need it to be convincing ne? Plus the sex is too good to pass up. You understand that Setsuna-Nee-san!"_

"I do in a way. Just don't make her fall in love with you and stick with the plan!" Setsuna couldn't help but laugh as well.

_"Hai! I know, I don't want to be in love with someone who is obviously not in love with me anyways."_ It was an honest answer, one that is enough to satisfy Setsuna's doubts.

"Michiru is happiest with Haruka. Let's do this for her." And on that note, she dropped the call.

She turned around to see Seiya looking at her with an intrigued and betrayed look. He lightly tapped his foot on the floor.

"You have some explaining to do foxy lady." He slowly took steps closer to his lover. She could only smirk as she seductively makes her way towards him, hands behind her back as if bound by invisible handcuffs.

"I've been bad... very bad." She whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

As if on cue, he immediately wrapped his hands around her and carefully yet easily slid his hands down to giver taut behind the most perverted squeeze.

"You need to be punished."

* * *

She could hear moaning and groaning. 'Seiya must be here.' She chided to herself. Sighing has been an involuntary habit of her. Perhaps out of pity for herself. She recalled the first time she laid eyes on the blonde. She was handsomely beautiful and hauntingly so. Having a good personality was the one quality that truly reeled her in. She was different than the rest and she rose above the rest. What more could she have asked for? She's already asked for too much. Now, she is with Miyuki again. 'When did that happen anyways?' She thought, adding even more frustration to her already frustrated mind. Another sigh.

"2 weeks... she said I had 2 weeks."

She threw herself on her bed, putting both hands behind her head. She looked at the ceiling, imagining a huge photo frame of a grinning Haruka righteously placed in the spot. She has been the constant thought running through her mind. 'I should do something. I need to get it together.'

* * *

**The end is extremely nigh for this story. :) Thank you for those who still remain so supportive and just so full of awesome. I shall update soon, I have put my self in a bind by juggling 6 stories, WTF was I thinking? Hahaha.**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS:**

**Keeper Aki: Because she has a past that I made up. haha**

**Guest: Yeah, I just had so many PM's and it kind of rekindled my love for fanfics. I ship them a lot. :)**

**pewpewmew: Thank you, yeah, I don't really like the whole Haruka hates Seiya thing. So why not make them best of buds? Hehe. Thanks for reading!**

**Vientocortante : I know, but like I said, Michiru is rather traditional because she is older and she has father-issues. :) Hope you like this update.**

**yen-kun: Haha, yeah, sorry took too long. Michiru's back bone? Hmmm whenever should it appear? Will it ever? Stay tuned to find out. ;)**

**shin: LOL! Sorry! It just showed on my traffic that the USA frequents my stories haha. I made everyone hate Michiru and I've caused Haruka so much suffering... oh yeah, I do that a lot. haha. **


End file.
